Harry Potter and the Next Realm
by theguitarist
Summary: Sequel to Harry Potter and the Chasm of Life which really should be read first to enjoy this more. Voldemort has retreated, but Harry will find himself thrown into the thick of things sooner than even he expects...
1. The Visitors

Note: I do not own Harry Potter, nor unfortunately any of the associated films, tapes or characters from the stories. This story is set after my story "Harry Potter and the Chasm of Life." Reading that first is vital! This contains spoilers – sorry! Apart from the general concept and characters, the story line for this sequel and for its prequel is my own. I have also corrected one mistake in the first story, ("the Chasm of Life"), as it should be Harry's sixteenth birthday at the beginning, not seventeenth.  
  
Harry Potter and the Next Realm Chapter 1 – The Visitors  
  
Hogsmeade basked itself in the early summer warmth. Dawn's pale fingers filtered through the outstretched limbs of the tree to find a tall, dark-haired boy sitting in a chair in his garden.  
  
Harry Potter sat back in his chair. His garden now looked immaculate. He had toiled day after day to get the garden back to some form of order from the rubble that was the chasm of life. For last year, Harry had moved into his new house in Godric's Hollow and found a secret door in his garden, a door that had led down to the chasm of life.  
  
The chasm of life was a huge, gaping underground hole that Godric Gryffindor himself had created to increase his powers. In that place Harry had an opportunity to visit the past and his long lost parents, but he had had to leave that time to return to the present, and rescue Ginny from a Chimaera. After leaving the chasm of life Harry had realised how much Ginny had meant to him, and they had become boyfriend and girlfriend, and still were. Harry didn't think he knew himself just how important Ginny was to him, but he felt very strongly for her deep in his heart. She had also been there for him since the death of one of his best friends, Hermione Granger.  
  
Hermione had died the previous year at Hogwarts, during a huge battle with the Aurors, Order Members and members of the D.A fighting off the advances of Voldemort and his followers. Hermione had been knocked off some stairs several flights up, and Harry had seen her fall and hit the floor. He had also been there when she had died, bravely speaking of her love for him and for Ron, and of her bravery until the last second.  
  
And so Harry found himself outside for the early parts of the summer, working in the garden. His refusal to let his two little house elves work with him was not because he felt sorry for them, but because he knew he needed to keep himself occupied. He could not dwell on her death, (with her dying breaths Hermione had told them to get on with life), but Harry could not let go; certainly not that quickly. He had spent his nights in restlessness, constantly fighting off dreams of Hermione's fall, and his desperate grab for her. His recurring dream was of being on a broomstick, and her falling off hers and his diving to catch her, but he always woke up shaking just before she hit the ground.  
  
Harry sat now though, with his head leaning lightly on his hand, with his elbow perched next to him on a small table on the patio. He had successfully managed to keep himself busy during the days since leaving Hogwarts, but now looking out at his own garden, he did not feel a sense of pride at all. He was now a bit disappointed that he had already finished it, and he knew he needed to find something else to do.  
  
He would have loved to take a few steps out into Hogsmeade, just to walk down its calm streets and see if the buildings had been rebuilt. Hogsmeade had been left in absolute ruin by the Death Eaters, but none of the inhabitants had been killed, although one had been wounded and was still in St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies. But, with not being allowed out, Harry had even had to receive his food via owl post from Ginny and Ron.  
  
Harry would also have transformed into one of his animagus forms, (a skill he had been taught privately the previous year), but he would not be able to do that for a few more weeks, when he was due to be seventeen. For a wizard, the seventeenth birthday was a very exciting time, and it was called "coming of age." This meant that Harry would be allowed to do magic out of school, and also he would be able to take his apparition test.  
  
Amongst all his other emotions Harry had to admit he was very much looking forward to learning to apparate. He had briefly studied the theory behind it with Professor Flitwick in Charms the previous year, and was now fairly eager to study it and learn how to do it properly. It would also be a useful safety net in times of trouble.  
  
Harry sat back again in his chair, but soon a small house elf tottered out of the kitchen. "Good morning Winky!" Harry said with false cheeriness.  
  
"Good morning master!" Winky replied with no falseness in her cheery voice. "Master is up early this morning, would he like some breakfast?"  
  
"Yes he would," Harry laughed, "and how many times must I tell you to call me Harry? That is an order Winky!"  
  
Winky bowed her head. "If that is Master's... Harry's wish, then I will call him Harry." Harry nodded gratefully as she returned to the kitchen, soon emerging with Dobby, Harry's other house elf, bearing a tray of bacon and eggs.  
  
"Thank you," Harry said to the house elves, who bowed delightedly and respectfully retreating back to the kitchen. Harry sat and munched away in silence. He really was not sure what he would do now. Dobby and Winky would clean the house, he no longer needed to tend the garden all day every day, and he was not allowed to do magic. He could write to Ron and Ginny, but that wouldn't take too long. He decided he would do that anyway, and he composed the two letters as he finished his breakfast.  
  
He had already received several letters over the summer. A few of these had been from Ron which sounded as though he was depressed but was also determined to stop being so. Many of the other letters had been from Ginny which had soft words of comfort for him and always spoke of how much she missed him, and even one from Malfoy.  
  
That letter had been short, but had begun "Dear Harry," and had gone on to apologise for all the things that Malfoy had ever done. Harry had been truly touched by this, and was glad to have another friend on board. Ron had not sounded too chuffed when Harry had told him though.  
  
Harry had also, more recently, had a letter from Remus Lupin, who had just got out of hospital after the battle last year. Remus also spoke of his sadness at Hermione's death, and had promised to speak to Harry whenever Harry needed him.  
  
Standing up with his two letters in his hand, he took the tray to the kitchen where Dobby took it off him, and Harry went to his room. This room was Harry's favourite in the house, as it had a portrait of Harry's parents in it, whom Harry could talk to. Harry had been overwhelmed when he had first seen this portrait, and now spoke to his mum and his dad daily, for advice, support, or funny stories about his parents and their friends.  
  
"Morning dear!" Lily, Harry's mother, said brightly. "Did you finish the garden?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Yeah, I just cleared away the last bit of rubble." His voice betrayed the deeper emotion behind this simple statement. At James' quizzical expression, Harry continued. "But now I don't know what to do..."  
  
His parents stayed quiet for a minute, but then James spoke. "Why don't you invite Remus here? I'm sure you'd both appreciate the company." Harry perked up.  
  
"That's a great idea! Thanks Dad!" Harry quickly exited the room, before returning with a blank bit of paper. Scribbling an invitation to Remus, Harry crossed the room again to where Hedwig's cage was.  
  
"Take Remus' one first, ok?" Hedwig hooted softly, which Harry assumed meant yes. Harry carried her to the window and watched her fly off, and he was suddenly happier.  
  
He had not invited people already because he had needed time to grieve by himself, but now he thought he was ready for some company, and the thought of Remus coming to stay cheered him greatly. He called for Dobby and asked if he could prepare a guestroom, before Harry retired to the sitting room to wait by the floo fire, which had been installed, where Harry expected Remus to arrive from.  
  
Harry heard the doorbell ring within a few hours of Hedwig departing. Slightly surprised, he got up and looked out of the small eyehole in the door. He opened it quickly and beamed at the two people standing there.  
  
"Harry!" It was Remus Lupin who spoke first, and he stepped forward and hugged Harry. Harry knew that Remus was trying to keep his own sadness to himself, and he appreciated this. Harry embraced Remus before turning his attention to the other person waiting, who extended his hand.  
  
"Good morning Harry," Professor Dumbledore spoke softly but warmly, and the sudden feeling of safety Harry felt overwhelmed him. Harry smiled at him.  
  
"Good morning Professor!" he replied enthusiastically, before stepping back to allow them into the house. Dobby and Winky scurried forward from behind Harry to pick up Remus' and Albus luggage. "Are you staying too?" Harry said to Dumbledore, as he spotted his headmaster's small suitcase.  
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled lightly in the summer sun. "If it is not too much of a bother for you?" Harry laughed before beckoning them both inside. He led them straight through the house and out to the chairs and table on the patio.  
  
Remus looked around admiringly. "You've done a good job, Harry."  
  
"Have you spent every day out here?" Dumbledore asked Harry, eyes narrowed slightly. Harry nodded and Dumbledore sighed, but did not press the matter.  
  
"I expect you are keen to know of any developments since the battle?" Remus asked lightly, and Harry nodded emphatically, sitting up straighter in his chair. The battle at Hogwarts last year, and the deaths of several of his friends had given him new resolve in his battle against Voldemort, and he was determined now with every fibre of his being to defeat this person who caused so much misery.  
  
Remus turned himself to face Harry. "After the battle Voldemort was forced to retreat to Azkaban. He is currently there, regrouping, but even though he suffered a major set back in losing the battle that year, he still is calling to him lots of followers. He has indeed, already amassed a larger army then he had, and he has recruited even more creatures to him. He has already recruited mermen to protect the waters around Azkaban, which is off the coast of Ireland. The Aurors have set up a border along the Irish coast and have indeed built their own fortress nearby. But many more arrive to Azkaban from the sea each day, and he also has all those Dementors still in his service, as they were merely warded off last time."  
  
"Is there no way of killing them?" Harry asked dejectedly.  
  
Dumbledore looked up at Harry, and then he looked at Lupin too. He smiled slightly. "My dear Harry, what brilliance that would be! Alas, no one has tried to work out how to do that before, as they were always on our side... but I will suggest it to Arthur. Maybe the Ministry can look into it." Dumbledore was smiling at Harry. "Amazing how a child's mind works."  
  
Harry looked up sharply. "I'm not a child!" he said loudly. "I become of age in a week!"  
  
Dumbledore put up a hand apologetically. "I am sorry Harry," he said softly, "I know you are seventeen soon. That is, in part, why we came."  
  
Harry looked up. "So you didn't come because I invited you?" he asked, puzzled.  
  
"Ah, that was just the thing we were waiting for. We were ready to come though as soon as you asked. We need to talk to you." Harry looked up into Dumbledore's lined face, trying to fathom what he meant.  
  
"Oh," Harry said, "err... what about?" He knew that was a bit blunt, but he couldn't really think of any other way of saying it.  
  
Remus nodded at Dumbledore, who sighed slightly. "We came to tell you that you will not be attending Hogwarts this year."  
  
Harry choked on his drink. "What?"  
  
"Or at least, not for the entire year." Dumbledore said gravely. Above his feelings of anger and distress, Harry could detect a note in Dumbledore's voice that told him quite plainly that Dumbledore was just as unhappy about this decision as Harry was.  
  
"Why?" Harry said, his voice shaking slightly. "Why can't I stay at Hogwarts?"  
  
Dumbledore sighed sadly. "For two reasons," he said slowly. "The first, being that your presence at Hogwarts endangers others. I know this is not your fault but it is a simple fact. I am sure you of all people would not want a repeat of last terms events." Harry nodded, numbly aware that he had not even considered this fact. Dumbledore continued. "The second reason I cannot tell you now, but rest assured you will know as soon as it is right."  
  
Harry opened his mouth to argue, but closed it abruptly. He knew to argue with Dumbledore on a statement like that would be fruitless. Dumbledore nodded in appreciation.  
  
"Thank you for your co-operation in this difficult time Harry. Rest assured that the second reason you will enjoy far more than the first." Dumbledore's eyes had regained some of their sparkle and Harry eased up slightly. "Oh, and Mr Weasley will certainly be able to accompany you when you do leave."  
  
At this Harry perked up a lot, at least he would have a friend with him. Harry didn't press as to where he would be going, or when, merely settling back in his chair. Soon after this discussion Remus and Albus went to settle into their new rooms in the loft, leaving Harry to think about what they had said, and where he might be going. 


	2. A Letter from the Ministry and Temporary...

Chapter 2 - A Letter from the Ministry and Temporary Guests  
  
For the next few days Remus and Dumbledore stayed at Godric's Hollow, and Harry soon found out this made sure he was constantly kept busy. Due to having three prominent Order Members there meant that meetings were often held in Godric's Hollow, and so Harry didn't miss out on much of the details as to what was going on.  
  
Through these meetings Harry found out that the Aurors were planning a series of hit and run raids on Azkaban, to try and capture as many Death Eaters as was possible, and also to sabotage his supply lines. This had been done by casting an anti apparition jinx over the prison, meaning that all supplies had to be brought in by hand over the sea on brooms and magic carpets.  
  
Harry had also used these meetings to see people he hadn't in a long time. He got to see Mr Weasley frequently, and also Bill and Charlie Weasley a few times. He had also seen Kingsley Shacklebolt regularly who, Harry learnt, was in charge of raids at Azkaban.  
  
Then, one Saturday evening around the dinner table, it was just Remus, Harry and Dumbledore. Dumbledore was just finishing telling a very funny story about how he had once accidentally informed a new student to pick something up from a room which had been locked off the previous week. When the student had managed to get the door open the poor person had been confronted with an extra strong odour spell, and had been avoided by all for several weeks. As the laughter died down, Remus turned to Harry.  
  
"I would recommend that you ask Dobby to prepare some other rooms for tomorrow's guests Harry." He spoke with an amused smile. Harry checked the date on the calendar on the wall, just to make sure.  
  
"Wow, I'd forgotten!" he said, smiling at Remus. "Err... who's coming though? Not as many as last time I hope!"  
  
Remus laughed. "No, not as many as last time. Just the Weasley's." Harry smiled broadly. It would be great to see Ron and Ginny again. Harry went to bed that evening with a broad smile on his face. Tomorrow would be brilliant.  
  
Harry awoke fairly early the next morning. He changed from his pyjamas into some clothes, before making his way downstairs. The day was a clear one, warm and bright and Harry was looking forward to seeing his best friends immensely. He had been grieving for a long time and he thought that being happy made a nice change. He walked into the kitchen to find Dumbledore up and about.  
  
"Happy Birthday Harry!" he said, smiling broadly at Harry. Harry smiled up at Dumbledore and shook the hand that had been outstretched. "Remus is still abed, but there are two letters for you on the window sill."  
  
Harry nodded and went to the window. Both of the letters had formal looking stamps on them, one Harry recognised as being the Hogwarts crest, the other being from the Ministry of Magic. Harry frowned at Dumbledore.  
  
"What's in a letter that you couldn't have told me?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Probably your book list, Harry." Dumbledore shrugged slightly, and there was a small glint in his eyes. "I must confess I do not know the books required for every student who is going through my school. Even one as esteemed as yourself." Harry laughed, before opening the Hogwarts letter.  
  
"Dear Mr Potter,  
  
The following list contains the extra books you will require for your studies in your last year at Hogwarts.  
  
An Advanced Guide to Human Transfiguration by Priscilda Hawk  
Expert Potion Making by Howard Dillworth  
Defence Tactics by Hugh McMan  
Charms for Every Occasion by Michelle Filroy  
The "What Plant?" Extended Guide to Herbology  
  
Best Wishes,  
Professor McGonagall"  
  
Harry frowned down at the list, which he handed to Dumbledore, who laughed slightly.  
  
"Professor," Harry started, "is Michelle Filroy Leanne's mother or something?"  
  
Dumbledore shook his head. "No, but you are not far off. Michelle is Leanne's father's sister. She is her aunt." Dumbledore chuckled slightly. "Alas, our new Herbology teacher is a fan of the "What Plant?" magazine. I believe she used to write for it." At Harry's inquisitive look, Dumbledore continued. "Her name is Professor Hilier. She also used to teach at Beauxbatons, and has a very good reputation. She also happens to be a lovely person."  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow at Dumbledore and laughed slightly, before turning his attention to the second letter. He ran his thumb under the ministry seal on the envelope and took out a small piece of parchment, along with an information leaflet. Harry read the letter first.  
  
"Dear Mr Potter,  
  
Congratulations on you seventeenth birthday. Being seventeen means you can now legally do magic outside of school, and therefore you may now also take your apparition test.  
  
Enclosed is a leaflet explaining the theory behind Apparition, which you should learn well before attending your test. The date for your test is the 18th of August. You may not practise apparating before that date, as learning the theory should be enough for the day of the test.  
  
Good luck, and we look forward to seeing you on the 18th of August.  
  
Basil Revrent, Department of Magical Transportation"  
  
Harry looked up at Dumbledore. "Why can't I practise Apparition before the test?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled slightly. "Because it is illegal to apparate without a licence Harry, and some people would apparate illegally under the pretences of learning, if that were legal."  
  
Harry thought this made some sense, so he turned his attention to the leaflet that had arrived with the letter. It was entitled, "Apparition: Theory to get you through your test." Harry was about to settle down and read through it, when Remus appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Harry!" he said jovially, striding across the room to shake his hand. "Happy Birthday! And I suppose that is your Apparition leaflet?" Harry nodded, smiling up at Remus. "Well, I wouldn't recommend getting too into that, as the Weasleys will be arriving in about an hour." Harry nodded again, before going upstairs to feed Hedwig.  
  
The doorbell rang at about ten o'clock that morning. Harry, who had been upstairs, came down to find Dobby opening the door, and to see Ginny bursting through. Harry leapt down the last few steps to meet her, and they hugged.  
  
"I've missed you," said Harry softly, resting his head on top of Ginny's. Ginny let out a happy sigh that more than returned the sentiment. But then, as Harry let her go, he saw Ron.  
  
He looked as if he was doing ok. His face was still pale and there was a haunted expression in his eyes that Harry recognised as being similar to Professor Diggory's. All things considered though, the fact that he was smiling made Harry smile back.  
  
"Happy Birthday Harry!" was the first thing Ron said, and he smiled more broadly, clapping a hand on Harry's back. "Here is your usual supply..." he grinned slightly, and placed a wrapped present into his hand.  
  
Harry laughed. Ron always gave him sweets, and Ron always ate them too. Harry stepped back slightly so Ron could make his way in, and this let Mrs Weasley come forwards.  
  
"Harry, dear!" she said happily, and she hugged him too. Harry was used to this treatment now, and he appreciated this parent-like affection, especially as it seldom came from other people, save perhaps for Remus and Mr Weasley. She moved aside also to allow Mr Weasley, the Minister of Magic, to shake his hand.  
  
"Happy Birthday Harry!" he greeted him jovially, "Are you ok?" He asked this question as Harry's eyes had narrowed slightly at seeing him. Harry nodded mutely and forced a smile.  
  
The truth however, was that he hadn't quite forgiven Mr Weasley for his decision at the end of last term. After Hermione had died, Harry and Ron had turned to find out that the Death Eater who had killed Hermione was none other than Percy Weasley, Ron's older brother and Mr Weasley's son. Mr Weasley had decided that, instead of imprisoning his son with the other Death Eaters, he would have his memory modified so that he would think he had been attacked by Voldemort and had been unconscious for the past year. Where Percy was now, Harry didn't know.  
  
The next two people to enter the house Harry greeted far more enthusiastically. The twins, Fred and George, were notorious practical jokers, so Harry declined the two small biscuits that they offered to him. They both laughed.  
  
"Very wise decision Harry," George said, laughing.  
  
"Your birthday it may be," Fred continued, "but that doesn't mean we don't try to trick you still." He leant forward conspiratorially. "These little beauties are going to be huge. Just one biscuit is enough to make you totally gullible for about an hour. And the thing is, you'll still believe whatever you were told later on, until someone corrects you and tells you what you ate!" Fred beamed at him and Harry laughed.  
  
"You two are going to get into a lot of trouble one day..." said Harry, shaking his head amusedly. He followed the Weasleys into the living room, where Remus was already sitting with Ron and Mr and Mrs Weasley. Harry sat down next to Ginny, while Fred and George sat on the floor.  
  
The conversation was slightly strained at first, but soon it was flowing happily. Harry received a locket from Ginny (which had a picture of her inside it), various sweets from Ron, a Deflaguration Deluxe set of Weasleys Wildfire Whiz-bangs from Fred and George, a set of Gobstones from Remus and an autographed picture of the Irish Quidditch team from Arthur and Molly. (Arthur had managed to wrangle that one from a contact in the Quidditch department).  
  
All in all, the day went very well. Harry was happy to spend most of his time with Ginny in his arms, just sitting listening to the others talking. They spoke of the situation with Voldemort at times, but everyone avoided talking about the battle at Hogwarts, and any time the conversation drew that way, inexorably one of the Weasleys would glance at Harry and Ron.  
  
Later on in the evening, Dumbledore made Harry show off his transformations. Harry had in his last few weeks of school distracted himself learning to become a lion, so that now he could transform into four of his six transformations. He amazed the others with his transformations, and they all applauded as he finally changed back from being a phoenix back into his normal self.  
  
"I've seen them before," Dumbledore said in an amused tone, "but they never fail to impress. You can perform magic beyond your years Harry. Well done." Harry smiled, blushing slightly, but just then Mrs Weasley brought an enormous cake out of the kitchen, which distracted everyone.  
  
It was late in the evening when the Weasleys left. Harry was very sorry to see them go, and he held onto Ginny for as long as he could. He had enjoyed her presence more than he knew, and now that she was going he already felt like he missed her. Ron shook his hand, promising that they'd meet up soon, mentioning something vaguely about "a holiday," "Diagon Alley," and "going in sometime early." Harry thought he had the vague idea.  
  
Ginny kissed him softly before following the others out of the door. Harry watched them fondly as they walked down the drive, before turning down the lane and out of sight. Harry stared wistfully after them for a few seconds before going back inside, and closing the door behind them. It had been a good day, but the pleasure was all too soon being replaced by the pain they had left behind them.  
  
Harry felt this pain quite heavily over the next few days. The absence of Ginny and Ron in particular affected him, but also the whole family feel that the Weasleys always managed to provide. He missed Fred and George's quick wit and easy nature, as well as the security he felt around Mr and Mrs Weasley.  
  
However, when he woke late one morning, a few days after his birthday, he resolved himself to stay cheerful. He went down to breakfast, bade Dobby a cheerful good morning and picked up the almost forgotten Apparition leaflet.  
  
And thus Harry spent the next week. He studied the leaflet repeatedly. He read it once through in about an hour, painstakingly from cover to cover, as it outlined the process of Apparition, and what could go wrong, and what to do if something DID go wrong.  
  
The basic premise behind Apparition was that of mental projection. There was no wand waving or incantation, merely imagining oneself in the place where they wanted to be. This worked most easily if the person apparating had been to the place before, as it could be thought of specifically, however apparating also worked from a map, if the person could imagine the landscape and the place. A commonly used technique was to figure out which way the destination was in relation to where the person was standing. However, this technique had started to die out, with more people just going for a "trial and improvement" style method, where if the person did not apparate in the right place first time, they would apparate again. Dumbledore was slightly scornful of this, saying that the skill was being lost out of pure laziness.  
  
Four days after Harry's birthday, late in the evening Dumbledore strode into the living room where Harry was. His suitcase was in the hall behind him.  
  
"Are you leaving?" Harry asked, puzzled.  
  
"In a few minutes, yes." He said simply. Harry knew asking him where or why would be fruitless so he didn't. "I owe you thanks for your hospitality."  
  
Harry blushed slightly. "It was nothing... thank Dobby." He murmured.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled. "Ever modest. Now Harry I have a few things to say before I go." Harry straightened up slightly in his chair, letting the leaflet drop against him. Dumbledore coughed before speaking. "The first, is to congratulate you on your progress this summer. That includes your grieving and your magic itself. Your improvements have been large and impressive. Hermione would have been proud of you."  
  
At these words Harry looked Dumbledore straight in the eye, and felt like a small weight had dropped out of the bottom of his stomach. He opened his mouth to speak, but found no words there, so he closed it and merely nodded. Dumbledore nodded understandingly. "The second thing to say, is it is my painful duty to inform you that you will not be head boy."  
  
Harry frowned at this. "But Sir, I never expected to be Head Boy, I wasn't a prefect..."  
  
Dumbledore put up a hand. "In your heart Harry, did you really not expect to be Head Boy?" Harry frowned slightly but did not answer. Dumbledore gave a sad smile before continuing. "You will be happy to know that the Head Boy is Mr Malfoy, whilst Head Girl is Miss Patil."  
  
"Oh." Harry said softly. He didn't really know what else to say. "Which Patil?"  
  
Dumbledore laughed slightly. "Ah yes, I had forgotten that." He chuckled. "I am referring to the Miss Patil of Gryffindor." Harry smiled. He wasn't sure he would have picked Parvati, but he was sure that Dumbledore had his reasons. Maybe it was to make her feel better after the deaths of her friends Lavender and Hermione.  
  
"The reason I did not make you Head Boy, is that I did not see much point what with you leaving half way through the year." Dumbledore sighed. "Alas that these times should be ours. Thank you again Harry. I will see you on September the first." And with that, Dumbledore stood up, picked up his suitcase and left, leaving a slightly confused Harry in his wake.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry, this chapter was never going to be the most exciting of chapters, and time seems to be a bit stop start in this one too. Also apologies that it took a while, a combination of writers block, Glastonbury and another gig made sure this took a while. I will hopefully update the next chapter a.s.a.p. 


	3. A Day At Diagon Alley

Just to say, I'm REALLY, REALLY sorry that this has taken so long. I don't know why, writer's block I guess. I guess it's because these first few chapters are a bit "getting from A to B," and are quite as action packed as the last few chapters of the last few of "the Chasm of Life." I will try and get at least one, if not two more up this week, as I go away on holiday this weekend.  
  
Chapter 3 - A Day at Diagon Alley  
  
Dumbledore's abrupt departure left Harry slightly rattled. He spent the next few days idly wondering what could have caused his Headmaster to need to leave so abruptly, but Remus assured him that the situation was now in hand, but Dumbledore had been needed to "take care of things."  
  
It was a few days after Dumbledore left that Harry received a new letter. He was sitting in the kitchen, and Remus was reading the paper opposite. He recognised the familiar, slightly untidy handwriting of Ron instantly, and he tore open the envelope and took out the letter.  
  
"Dear Harry,  
  
How are you? Thanks for letting us all come over on your birthday; it was good to see you, Dumbledore and Remus again. I hope I didn't eat all of your sweets.  
  
Just writing to say that we will be going in to Diagon Alley this Saturday, in two days time. We'll be staying in the Leaky Cauldron for a couple of nights too. We have to go in early this year as we're going on a family holiday to Romania later this summer. Can you make it?  
  
Ginny sends her love, write back soon saying whether you can come.  
  
-Ron"  
  
Harry sat back in his chair, smiling at the letter. When Remus frowned enquiringly at the letter, Harry handed. Remus scanned it quickly, and a broad smile emerged on his face too.  
  
"Tell him we'll see him in Diagon Alley on Saturday," Remus said, grinning. "You can get your school books then too."  
  
Harry nodded, happy at the thought of seeing his friends again so soon, before settling down to write a reply to Ron. He would be in Diagon Alley in two days, and couldn't wait.  
  
Harry awoke very early that Saturday morning. Dressing quickly, he made his way downstairs. Remus was yet to be up, so Harry settled down on the table outside, as Dobby brought him breakfast. Harry thanked Dobby and looked around. The garden was now starting to resemble something quite attractive, Harry thought, as the plants he had planted much earlier in the summer had started to poke out of the ground.  
  
Harry munched his breakfast in quiet contentment, silently admiring the world around him. It really was an odd feeling he had, a strange sense of pride, and he couldn't help but see the beauty that shone, particularly in the morning sun's rays. He was joined about half an hour later by Remus, who did not look surprised at seeing Harry up and about so early. Remus sat down on the other side of the table and took a slice of toast.  
  
"Morning Harry!" he said brightly, buttering his piece of toast. "No need to ask why you're up early." He let out a low whistle and laughed. Harry frowned for a moment, but then blushed as he realised he meant Ginny.  
  
Harry laughed slightly. "You're one to talk, why are you up so early?"  
  
Remus laughed. "Someone had to stop you leaving for Diagon Alley straight away."  
  
Harry laughed too. They sat quietly, both contentedly munching their breakfast. Harry was thinking about the days ahead. Two days with Ginny and Ron... sounded too good to be true. If Harry were to have known what was coming...  
  
The two of them headed down into Hogsmeade a little later on that morning. Remus urged Harry on quite quickly, not wanting the two of them to be spotted strolling down the empty streets. Harry was forcefully steered into the Three Broomsticks, and practically frog-marched over to the fire. Remus held out a small jar of floo powder on top of the fire. Harry took a pinch and threw it onto the flames, before stepping forward.  
  
"Diagon Alley!" he said. He felt the familiar whoosh as he was dragged away. He tucked his elbows into his sides to avoided having them knocked, and he closed his eyes, as fire grates whistled past him. He felt himself throwing down and he soon fell forward out of the grate. Somehow managing to keep his feet, he looked around him, smiling.  
  
The Leaky Cauldron was a dingy pub, a place that joined Muggle London to the wizarding high street that was Diagon Alley. The Leaky Cauldron drew all kinds of customers, and Harry was looking round for a friendly face. He didn't see one, but he couldn't help smiling round. He had missed being amongst wizards in public.  
  
Remus emerged from the grate behind him, and the two of them headed off out the back to the wall, which doubled as an entrance to Diagon Alley. Remus nodded at a few people on their way out, before tapping the bricks on the wall in the correct order. The gateway opened and before them a bustling Diagon Alley was revealed.  
  
Diagon Alley was a long, winding street that culminated in front of the big white bank that was Gringotts. Along the road the shops beckoned, stretching outwards across the road to optimise their space.  
  
Harry and Remus worked their way along the street, stopping only to buy books for the year, but always on the look out for Ron and Ginny. However, it was only after Gringotts had come into sight their line when they spotted a red-haired Weasley.  
  
"Fred!" Harry yelled, and he laughed as the twin turned and hurried over to them.  
  
"Heya Harry!" said Fred, beaming at them. "Hi Remus! Ron said you two would be coming down today. Have you seen the shop before?" Harry shook his head. "Well, if you'd care to turn around you might see it!"  
  
Harry turned around and laughed. Off to the side of the road, was a funny shaped building. It leaned forward even further than the others, out muscling the shops on either side. The name of the shop, "Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes", was painted in a bright, sparkling purple, over a lurid orange background. How he hadn't spotted it Harry didn't know.  
  
Fred took advantage of Harry's laughter to leap forward, and to pull the door opened. As the door opened there was a rather rude noise, and Remus roared with laughter.  
  
"Hardly original," he said through his chuckling, "but very amusing nonetheless." Fred led them through the door and into the most packed shop Harry had ever seen.  
  
The shop was small, but crammed full of all kinds of magic practical jokes and cheats. Nearest to Harry as he entered the shop was a shelf full of fireworks, in various collections from "Basic Blaze" to the "Deflaguration Deluxe" set that he recognised as what he had been given by Fred and George. His eyes roved onto the next shelf, where the skiving snack boxes lay. Harry noted that these had a prime position in the shop, and he suspected these were top sellers. Looking around he also recognised the portable swamp package, headless hats and extendable ears.  
  
George excused himself from a group of teenagers Harry vaguely recognised as being from Hogwarts, and made his way across the shop to join Fred.  
  
"Harry!" he said excitedly, "Remus! How are you both?"  
  
"I'm fine, thanks," Harry replied, happy to see the twins again, "you guys seem to be doing well! Glad my money isn't being squandered..."  
  
Fred laughed. "Well you'll have more than your money's worth back in a couple of years, what with owning a 33% stake in the company..."  
  
They all laughed happily. "So, you here to check up on us, or to get you're school books?" George asked.  
  
"A bit of both probably!" Harry laughed. "Well, I said I'd meet Ron and Ginny in Diagon Alley today. Do you know when they get here?"  
  
Fred checked his watch. "About lunch time, so anytime now really. We'll see you in the Leaky Cauldron for dinner this evening though."  
  
Harry smiled at the twins, who both shot them apologetic looks as other clients dragged them over. Harry led Remus out of the shop, and was about to ask him where he wanted to go now, but then suddenly a huge shadow fell over them. Harry looked around, then up, before beaming at the half giant who stood before him.  
  
"Hagrid!" Harry leapt forward and hugged the huge man. Rubeus Hagrid had been Hagrid's first wizarding friend, and it had been he who had come to get Harry and tell him he was a wizard. Since that day Harry and Hagrid had remained friends through many hard times, including when Hagrid had a pet dragon called Norbert, when people thought Harry was the heir of Slytherin, and when Harry thought that Hagrid had opened the Chamber of Secrets. Now however he was a Professor at the school, and he taught Care of Magical Creatures, a subject Harry had been forced to drop in sixth year. Hagrid stepped back from Harry and (after shaking Remus' hand also), ushered the two of them into seats outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.  
  
"Harry!" he said, evidently happy to see him again, but Harry could see a haunted expression in his eyes, "How've yer bin?"  
  
Harry assured him that he was doing okay, and Hagrid looked to Remus for confirmation. Remus nodded. "He's been okay, keeping himself busy."  
  
Hagrid leaned across the table. "You'll make 'im pay Harry. I know you will." Harry looked up. Hagrid had never been one for subtlety, but Harry was astounded at this comment, not least in the fact that it revealed that Hagrid knew about Harry's kill-or-be-killed situation. Harry sat there, flabbergasted, before Remus smoothly changed the subject onto Hagrid's N.E.W.T program.  
  
Thankfully for Harry, who had been dwelling on Hagrid's words, a distraction presented itself in the form of two, grinning redheads working their way up the street towards them. Harry stood up to meet them.  
  
Ginny ran the last few metres and through her arms around his neck. "Oh Harry, it's good to see you!" she smiled at him and stepped back so Ron could shake his hand. Ron looked excited about something.  
  
"Harry, guess what?" he said, practically hopping on the floor. "You know you got those season tickets last year for the Chudley Cannons? Well we could use them in the last match of the season tomorrow! They're playing away against the Kingston Kites!"  
  
"Wow!" Harry breathed. Apart from his friends, Quidditch had been the main thing he had missed about Hogwarts, and to see a professional match would be wonderful. "Ah, but the tickets are back at Godric's Hollow."  
  
Remus coughed before pulling an envelope out of his robe pocket. "Are you sure about that?" he smiled slightly, and Harry grinned.  
  
"Are you coming, then?" Harry asked, and Remus nodded.  
  
Ron tapped Harry's shoulder. "Are you done here? Because everyone's meeting back at the Leaky Cauldron in about ten minutes. Something about lunch."  
  
Harry laughed and, after bidding Hagrid farewell, the four of them headed back down Diagon Alley, and into the Leaky Cauldron. 


	4. Twybrook Stadium

Sorry this has been so slow in the making, this week has been manic. I apologise but there will not be another chapter for a couple of weeks as I am away. Hopefully this chapter will keep you going for a while.  
  
Shaniatwainrox74: I very nearly did do that, but remember two things, firstly that Harry would have to say the name of the fireplace he was going back to on the way back (so he'd definitely have to use another fireplace to go that way), but also we know that floo fires can be monitored/traced (from Professor Umbridge). Didn't you notice how all the guests have arrived through the door, and not through the fireplace?  
  
This is just in response to Ted Hammet's review: I have specifically left that section out for this chapter. And don't forget that on the one occasion when I have shown Harry and Mr Weasley seeing each other (ie their reactions), I specifically showed that Harry was less than enthusiastic in his greeting. I've yet to show Ron and Mr Weasley either. And hopefully this story will more than accommodate for Hermione. I've left a few clues as to where this is going though, and to whom you may meet, several in this story and at least one in the last. That's all I'm saying!  
  
Chapter 4 Twybrook Stadium  
  
Harry entered the Leaky Cauldron just behind Ron and Ginny. It was fairly full with it being lunchtime, but the majority of people were just finishing. Harry followed Ron's lead, Ginny's hand held firmly in his while she walked behind him, as they made their way through the dingy pub towards a long table at the back. Around it sat Mr and Mrs Weasley, Fred and George (who had obviously decided to spend lunch with everyone else), and Charlie. Harry shook hands with Charlie.  
  
"Hey Harry," Charlie grinned as Harry shook a rough hand. "How've you been?"  
  
"Better than you by the looks of things," Harry laughed slightly, nodding at a shiny burn that was slightly exposed on Charlie's arm. "Horntail?"  
  
"Muggle cooking stove actually," Fred interrupted before Charlie could answer, and everybody laughed. Charlie blushed slightly.  
  
"Well how was I to know what that little dial did?" Charlie asked, shrugging but laughing along with the others. Harry sat down next to him, with Ginny on his other side. This also made sure that Mr Weasley was further down the table, and not within conversations reach.  
  
Harry was astounded however, to see Ron sit opposite his father and start talking amiably about the game tomorrow. Harry was struggling inside to forgive Mr Weasley, his anger simmering slightly beneath the surface, and Harry assumed that Ron would be feeling just as bad. But there he was, talking happily as if nothing had happened. Harry couldn't take it, and he rose abruptly out of his chair, murmuring something about seeing if Hedwig was back. Ginny made to follow him, but he placed a calming hand on her shoulder and left the room. He marched up the stairs without a backward glance, and shut the door to his room firmly behind him, before throwing himself down on his bed.  
  
He had not been sat there for long before there was a timid knock on the door, and he heard Ron's voice coming from the other side.  
  
"Harry?" he said quietly, "You alright?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry called back, and he watched as the door swung open and Ron came in. He closed the door behind him and sat down in a chair in the corner, studying Harry shrewdly.  
  
"Come on, Harry," he wheedled, "I know something's up."  
  
Harry sighed and thought for a moment, leaning back on his bed while trying to get the right words. "I dunno, it's just..." he said slowly, choosing his words carefully. "I mean... how can you still talk to your dad? After what he did?"  
  
Ron sighed softly and sat up, looking Harry straight in the eye. "Because it's what she would have wanted." He said it softly, and Harry knew instantly who "she" was. "She wouldn't have wanted you to be angry, but to accept it. It's hard sometimes, god I know it is, but it's the right thing to do."  
  
Harry nodded mutely, and Ron took this as a sign to take charge. "So let's just forgive and forget – well, not forget – but you know what I mean. Besides, Quidditch tomorrow!"  
  
Harry looked up and smiled at his best friend. "Yeah," he said, his grin broadening, "Quidditch tomorrow."  
  
Harry spent the rest of the day playing exploding snap and wizards chess with Ron and Ginny, downstairs in the Leaky Cauldron, although whenever they got bored they would go for a wander up Diagon Alley. As it was so early in the holidays there weren't many other students, although they briefly saw Neville before he was whisked away by his grand mother.  
  
Harry was starting to really look forward to the match the next day, and so he started questioning Ron about it. "So, how are Chudley Cannons doing this year?"  
  
Ginny groaned before Ron took off enthusiastically. "Well," he said excitedly, "they're doing better than most years, they're about seventh of the top ten teams. Usually they're in the relegation battle. This is the last game of the season, and if they beat Kingston Kites then they'll finish sixth, regardless of how the Guildford Griffins do."  
  
Harry laughed at Ron's enthusiasm. "And what about the Kingston Kites?"  
  
Ron frowned slightly. "They're in second at the moment. Even if they win they still wouldn't catch the tornadoes. But if they lost then they'd finish third, and lose their European Championship place, so they need to win too. You should have heard of one of their chases, Moran, he was one of the Irish Chasers. One of the best."  
  
Harry nodded. "Yeah I remember him."  
  
Ron's face perked up. "Oh yeah, did I tell you? Being season ticket holders means we get to sit in on the press conference! We may get to meet some of the players!"  
  
Harry was woken up very early the next morning. Ron was already up and dressed, and was calling through the door ("Come on Harry!") as he descended the stairs. Harry rose groggily to his feet, taking a few moments to gather himself, before checking his watch. It was half past six. Groaning at Ron's enthusiasm, he dressed quickly and before making his way downstairs.  
  
Remus was ordering an early morning Butterbeer from the bar, while Ron was sitting at the table, happily munching his porridge, with his Chudley Cannons hat perched on his flaming red hair. Harry nicked it off his head.  
  
"I'm sorry I ever gave you this," he said, laughing, "you look like a prat."  
  
Remus laughed. "It's true Ron," he chuckled, "it clashes horribly with your hair."  
  
Ron blushed and resumed his eating, leaving the hat on the table where Harry had placed it. Harry settled into the chair next to him, and took a bowl of porridge from the middle of the table. He had not been eating long before Ginny came in. She was looking slightly bleary eyed, but she smiled warmly at Harry as she sat opposite him. Then she turned her gaze at Ron, and she frowned.  
  
"Remind me why we are up so early?" she asked him, trying to sound angry but the yawn ruined the effect. "The match doesn't start until this afternoon!"  
  
"If we get there by ten, we'll have time for a guided tour though!" said Ron happily. "And besides, we have to go by Muggle transport."  
  
Harry coughed slightly as Remus sat down opposite Ron. "Why are we using Muggle transport?"  
  
It was Remus who answered. "Quidditch laws," he said shrugging, "I think it was partially a scheme Arthur implemented. Something about wanting to boost the Muggle economy."  
  
Harry laughed. "That sounds like Mr Weasley." Harry paused as he finished his bowl of porridge. "Have any of you seen any Quidditch matches before? I mean, apart from the Ireland against Bulgaria."  
  
"I have," said Remus, and he smiled at Harry. "I saw James play in a reserve match for Kingston Kites."  
  
Harry's spoon clattered into his empty bowl as he dropped it. "My dad?"  
  
Remus smiled slightly and nodded. "It was to be his trial game before he was signed on as a player. He played in the reserves against the tornadoes and scored with the Quaffle four times in one minute. Its still a record for reserve games I believe."  
  
"Was he signed afterwards?" said Harry eagerly.  
  
Remus sighed sadly. "Alas he had to join the Order after that, and soon afterwards went into hiding." There was silence for a moment. Remus checked his watch. "Well, if we must get to Waterloo and then on to Kingston we should be going. The trains will be murder at this hour."  
  
The journey to Kingston was a very uneventful one. It's only distinguishing feature was its total lack of distinguishing features, which, Harry thought, should be mutually exclusive. However, thinking about this made his head hurt, so he quickly forgot about it.  
  
They left Kingston station just after eight in the morning, and spent the next hour walking through the town to the other side, trying to find the Quidditch stadium. Remus was most annoyed when he found out that the stadium had been moved to somewhere where a bigger capacity was possible. It was only after bumping into another wizard Remus recognised from the Ministry of Magic that they found out the true location of the stadium. The wizard led them back through the town, all the way back to the train station ("typical," muttered Ron), and then over the bridge that crossed the station. He stopped halfway across, where there were two seats on one side of the station.  
  
The wizard indicated to the right hand one. "This seat is the inward seat, which takes you to the stadium." He said, pointing it out with his hand. "You must sit in this seat, and think the words, "Kingston Kites." You understand?" The others nodded, and watched as the wizard sat down in the chair, smiled up at them, then vanished.  
  
Harry gasped, before Remus handed him a ticket and nudged him forwards. "You next Harry."  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow, but turned and sat down in the chair. In his head he thought aloud the words "Kingston Kites." With a small pop, Remus, Ginny and Ron disappeared. He looked around him, but before he could move his chair started to move downwards, into the middle of the railway track.  
  
He looked around frantically, what if a train came? But then the legs of his chair spread apart and formed wheels, which took him forwards towards a kiosk. Ahead of him he could see another chair, facing the same direction as he was. The man in it leaned around to face him. It was the ministry wizard.  
  
"Well done!" he said jovially, clapping his hands. "Enjoy the game!" And with that, he showed his ticket to the man in the kiosk, and his chair then moved onto another track and shot down into a tunnel. Without the chair in the way, Harry could now see there were many of these tunnels in the ground ahead. Suddenly his chair lurched forwards towards the kiosk, and behind him he heard the noise of another chair rattling forward.  
  
"Alright Harry?" came Ron's voice from behind him. Harry turned to talk to him, but then there was a cough on his right.  
  
"Tickets please." The wizard was dressed in purple robes with a name badge on that Harry couldn't make out. Harry extricated his ticket from his pocket and handed it over. "Season ticket holders, away seats." He said tonelessly before handing the ticket back to Harry. "Enjoy the game."  
  
Harry nodded back at him, and was about to say something, before to safety belts emerged from the chair and strapped themselves over him. His chair turned and went over to the furthest track.  
  
With no warning, the chair lurched forwards. Harry was catapulted forwards, held back only by his safety belts, and he was thrust into the darkness of the tunnel. Immediately the chair banked steeply down to the left and he felt hot underground air rushing past his face as he tore downwards.  
  
It was like a brilliant, brilliant roller coaster. The ride spiralled on and on, further and further down until Harry had lost all sense of direction. Suddenly it levelled off, and as Harry's eyes were just becoming accustomed to the gloom, the ride banked until it was vertical, then beyond vertical, he was upside down...  
  
His glasses hung on to the end of his nose before suddenly the ride corkscrewed back until he was the right way up, and he emerged into dazzling light. He squinted before realising he was in some sort of station terminal, but then the safety belts undid themselves and he felt a strong arm pulling him upwards and out of the seat.  
  
"Come on, come on, we don't have all day." The wizard seemed hassled and no sooner had he helped Harry to his feet he left Harry there, swaying unsteadily, as he went to the next chair, where Harry saw he was helping a very green looking Ron to his feet.  
  
Harry, who was beginning to regain his senses, grinned at him. "You all right, Ron?" he joked. Ron nodded vaguely and Harry looked around. Right next to him was a sign. "Away Supporters: Welcome to Twybrook Stadium." 


	5. A Familiar Face

I would just like to say a) sorry I was away so long, and b) I don't have the comic relief book on Quidditch through the Ages, so the teams are made up. Any accuracy is a fluke.  
  
Chapter 5 – A Familiar Face  
  
When Ginny and Remus had stumbled onto the platform behind Ron, and Ron had apologised profusely to the cleaner who was now being forced to mop up Ron's newly emerged breakfast, Harry led the other three forwards to where a woman was inspecting tickets.  
  
"Season ticket holders?" she muttered after examining their tickets. "Block J... Down the tunnel, last door on the right."  
  
The little group made their way tentatively down the indicated tunnel. The noise of a crowd swelled around them, each roar increasing and echoing back and forth along the tunnel, attacking Harry's senses on all fronts. They were approaching the end of the tunnel, and Harry could see a gleam of light that was the stadium itself. Resisting the huge temptation to have a look out at the end of the tunnel, Harry turned and opened the door on the right hand end of the tunnel.  
  
The room was enormous. A huge window occupied the entire length of one of the walls, which over-looked a gigantic stadium. It was nowhere near the league of the one at the Quidditch World Cup, but Harry could tell instantly that it was impressive by normal Quidditch standards.  
  
The pitch itself stretched off in both directions, and the box he was in was eye level with the hoops at each end of the pitch. Harry could see directly opposite him a huge block of Kingston Kites fans, their blue and silver banners waving in the air high above them. He could see a small block of orange supporters down to one side, trying in vain to make their songs heard over the noise of those who supported the Kingston Kites.  
  
Harry turned away from the window to look for their seats. The box was large but the number of seats was relatively small, with barely fifty snug-looking armchairs spread out alongside the window. These were on wheels and a hinge enabling the supporter to relax and talk to other supporters while the game was on. Behind the row of chairs a bar occupied most of the back wall, save for two doors which led to toilets. Harry scouted along the row before settling into his seat.  
  
"Here we are," he said, his voice betraying the excitement that was beginning to bubble within him, and Ginny settled herself in the chair next to him with Ron and Remus sat on the other side. Harry leaned forward to admire the view out of the window.  
  
The whole stadium was awash with colour as cheering supporters waved their flags around, but Harry's eyes were drawn onto the pitch below them. He could see a line of people with broomsticks emerging onto the pitch and the noise level raised up slightly.  
  
But as he looked closer at the people holding the brooms, he could see that they were not Quidditch players for either team. He knew this as he could see each was grasping a wand, (severely disallowed in professional Quidditch), and also because there were ten people walking out onto the pitch as opposed to seven. They were all wearing the same colour robes, which gleamed in no particular colour at all, instead looking like a shimmering, swirling rainbow.  
  
Harry reached for his programme, wondering who these people were, but Remus answered Harry's unasked question. "They're the Bulgarian international synchronised flying squad," he said enthusiastically. "Supposedly the best in the world. This will be worth watching you three."  
  
Harry certainly had no objections to this; he leant forward in his seat, Ginny's hand held gently in his, and he pressed his glasses up against his face with his other hand. Alongside him other season ticket holders were placing their drinks on small tables and manoeuvring closer to the window.  
  
None were disappointed. Music started to blare out of some hidden source, playing a tune Harry vaguely recognised as one the Weird Sisters had played at the Yule Ball in Harry's fourth year. Somehow the ten people on brooms managed to take off straight upwards. With effortless grace they scaled upwards, all in a circle facing inwards, using their wands to leave a trail of bright smoke beneath them. To Harry it made them look like they were individual rockets, lifting off.  
  
As with fish in water, they flowed through the air with a balletic precision that Harry had never before seen of a person on a broom. As they circuited and torpedoed through the air, each would tirelessly go through a precise routine, with each person corkscrewing or pivoting around or stopping in mid air at the exact right moment. As they moved, each would casually flick their wand, and a trail of smoke would then follow in their wake, or their wand would emit a laser that would zip around the stadium like the snitch itself.  
  
Then, during a high point in the music, one of the riders changed direction and entered the centre of the circle, where he performed an astounding routine by himself. As Harry watched him twirling majestically on the spot, Harry was struck by the impression that this man was somehow familiar to him. It was only when an explosion from his wand threw his face into sharp relief, that Harry realised who it was.  
  
"Krum!" he exclaimed. "Look, it's Krum!" Ron and Ginny both gasped while Harry leapt from his seat. The music had ended and the synchronised riders were now bowing to each side of the stadium, but Harry only had one thought on his mind: did Krum know about Hermione? He would need to if he didn't already. Harry had to talk to him...  
  
Harry was out of the room before he realised it. He looked around wildly for a second, before spotting a notice on the door opposite him which read, "Pitch Access." Harry wrenched the door open and emerged onto a balcony above a huge stand filled with Kingston Kites supporters. They were all clapping far too much to notice as small an intrusion as Harry, so Harry looked across at the synchronised riders, who were bowing to the far side of the stadium.  
  
Krum was facing in the other direction from Harry, and Harry knew he had to somehow get his attention. Realising he was now "of age," Harry took out his wand, took careful aim, and fired a jet of air at Krum. Harry watched as Krum's head suddenly jerked forward slightly, and Krum whipped around. His eyes narrowed as he looked for the person who had cast the spell, and Harry sent another jet, this time with red smoke at Krum.  
  
Krum dodged it and looked at the red trail to where Harry was frantically waving. The crowd had by now noticed, and they were baying for Harry's blood as Krum flew towards him. Suddenly recognition dawned on Krum's face, and he alighted on the balcony next to Harry.  
  
"Harry!" he said, evidently pleased to see him. "Vot are you doing here? Is Hermione here?"  
  
With a pang, Harry realised Krum had got her name right. "I think you had better come with me."  
  
"She always vas very brave," Viktor said softly. He was sat in the away season ticket holders' box with Harry, Ron, Ginny and Remus. He was looking sullenly at the floor, those moody eyes glistening with more emotion than Harry had ever seen in them before.  
  
"I'm sorry," Harry said softly, nudging a Butterbeer across the table to Krum, who nodded gratefully, both for the apology and the drink. He looked up suddenly at Ron.  
  
"And you," he said suddenly, his tone almost accusatory, "you took care of her?"  
  
Ron's eyes met Viktor's, and Harry saw a flicker of understanding pass between the two of them. "Yeah," he said, his eyes never leaving Krum's, "Always."  
  
Viktor looked thoughtful as he finished his drink, before standing up. "I vood like to be along for a vile," he said, and Harry nodded. "Come down to the player's bar after ze game, ve can talk some more maybe."  
  
Harry nodded and shook Viktor's outstretched hand, and then watched as Viktor turned and left.  
  
Remus put a bracing hand on Harry's shoulder. "You did the right thing. He need to know." Harry nodded again to show his understanding and was about to say something to Ron, who looked a bit pale, before the tanoy announced the start of the game, and Ron moved his chair closer to the window.  
  
"And first out onto the pitch," the voice over the tanoy said, "the away team... the Chudley Cannons!"  
  
The noise that then exploded inside the supporters' room was deafening, and Harry found himself jamming his fingers into his ears as beside him Ron yelled hoarsely along with the rest of them.  
  
Harry looked out of the window to see seven orange figures burst out of a tunnel on the far side of the stadium. They each immediately started a lap of the stadium, zipping from side to side, stopping and starting, rising and diving to get themselves used to the conditions in the stadium.  
  
"Look!" said Ron, pointing at the foremost figure, who was looping the loop. "That's Starling!"  
  
"Who's Starling?" Harry asked, bemusedly. "Is that like a nickname?"  
  
"No!" Ron chortled slightly. "He's Britain's brightest young talent, a keeper."  
  
Harry was about to respond, but the tanoy interrupted him. "And now, please give it up for.... Your Kingston Kites!"  
  
Seven navy-blue blurs swept out of the tunnel from which the orange members of the Chudley Cannons had emerged. Harry watched as Moran, an Irish Chaser swept right past their window, before the teams lined up opposite each other, and the noise in the stadium rose abruptly as a black uniformed referee blew his whistle, and threw the Quaffle into the air. 


	6. Professional Quidditch

Chapter 6 - Professional Quidditch 

Moran was first forward. He caught the Quaffle easily ahead of the player from Chudley Cannons, and he swept to the far side of the pitch. Harry watched as he darted up and down, passing back and forth with another player on his team before, with a roar from the crowd, he became one on one with the keeper.

"Let's see what your England keeper is made of Ron!" Harry said to him excitedly, turning in his seat to watch the action by the hoop. Moran darted from side to side, feinting this way and that before throwing the Quaffle behind his back into the furthest hoop behind him. The Kingston Kites fans were on their feet, roaring their approval and Moran waved at the nearest stand of them as the game recommenced.

The action was thick, furious, and very one sided. Moran was single-handedly taking apart the Chudley Cannons chasers, avoiding bludgers as if they weren't even there in the first place. Whenever the Chudley players even got hold of the Quaffle one of the Kites' beaters would knock it out of their hands with a well aimed bludger.

Finally though, with the scores at fifty to zero to the Kites, Chudley's beaters decided to actually get involved. The larger of the two beaters went after a bludger just pelted by the opposing beater at one of his chasers, and whacked it back at that beater before it hit the chaser. The Kites' beater tried to hit it back, but the force with which it had been knocked at him was too great, and his bat snapped in half.

As that beater was forced to fly down and pick up a replacement bat, the Cannon's chaser was approaching goal. "Go on!" Ron yelled next to Harry, the other members of the away box rising now with him. Harry stood up, and crossed his fingers that the player would score, (the muted silence in the box of watching the team getting destroyed had been annoying Harry).

The chaser, Svenson, didn't bother with any of the dodging and fancy tricks that Moran used, instead flying straight at the keeper. At the last moment he swerved to one side, the Keeper dived on his broom but far too late and the Quaffle soared through the hoop.

The box around Harry exploded with cheers, with some of the more enthusiastic supporters hugging each other. Harry and Ginny exchanged an amused glance but, thinking it was a good excuse to hug her anyway, Harry did. Ginny laughed before settling back in her seat, which she moved closer to Harry's.

For a few minutes, the Cannons had quite a good run. They pulled back two more goals and had several shots on target, but then Moran came back at them, urging his broom and his team to new heights of skill playing. Slowly the noise in the box died down to muted awe as the Kites' played some of their best Quidditch of the season.

It was led by the chasers, who were in turn, led by Moran. He ducked and twisted and pirouetted his way around the Cannons players, throwing reverse passes and dummies to the other players on his team, as they built up a substantial lead. Soon the score was one hundred and fifty to forty.

"At this rate it won't matter which seeker catches the snitch," Ron said bitterly. "Pity really," he continued, "I've heard that the Kites seeker isn't exactly great."

Harry looked up at where the seekers were circling. The Chudley Cannons' seeker was frantically searching now, zipping around the stadium to try and find the Snitch. The score was now one hundred and ninety to forty, and the Kites were one score away from certain victory. But suddenly the Kites' and Cannons' seekers both pulled into spectacular dives from far ends of the pitch.

The crowd were on its feet, the two seekers were hurtling towards each other, getting nearer each other by the second, both bent low to their brooms, one arm outstretched in front of them. Harry was shouting hoarsely, Ron with him as the two players passed within a fraction of each other.

"Who got it?" Ron asked breathlessly. In answer to his question the Cannons' seeker raised his arm into the air in triumph. The box exploded with noise, the Cannons had drawn... Harry looked over for confirmation at the score board, and his jaw dropped.

"Err... Ron..." he said nervously, not wanting to burst Ron's happiness. Ron turned around, and looked at the score board that Harry was pointing at.

"Kingston Kites 200 – 190 Chudley Cannons" 

"WHAT!" Ron exploded, and the rest of the room swivelled round to read the board, as a message along the bottom flashed up.

"_Moran scores to seal victory seconds before Cannons' seeker catches snitch."_

"No!" Ron yelled, throwing himself back into his chair and banging his hand on the armrest in frustration. Harry and Ginny exchanged a glance and both hid their laughter behind their hands. You had to laugh really.

Remus let out a small chuckle. "Cheer up Ron," he said, grinning. "Just think, they'll be talking about that for years, and you were here to see it! Besides, now we can go down to the player lounges to see Viktor, you may even get to meet some of the players."

Ron perked up considerably at this, and Remus led them out of the supporters' room.

The four of them took surprisingly little time in reaching the players area, what with Viktor having put their names down on a list that allowed them access through. They found Viktor sitting in the main lounge area, which was in effect a waiting area between the changing rooms and the exits, where players could have drinks whilst waiting for the other players to get ready.

Viktor was sitting by himself, and he had in his hand a bit of paper. His head was leaning heavily on his other hand and Harry could see him shuddering with soft tears. Harry immediately guessed that the piece of paper was a letter from Hermione, and he put out an arm to stop the others from disturbing him. He nudged the others over to a table in the corner, while he went over to Viktor.

Viktor's eyes were raw with fresh tears, which he made a quick attempt to stop upon seeing Harry. Harry didn't really know what to say so he just sat there and let Viktor finish his tears.

When he was done, Viktor looked up. "Tell me again," he said softly, "what did she say, before she died?"

Harry blanched slightly before answering. "She spoke of how much she loved everyone she knew from being at Hogwarts," said Harry, choosing his words carefully, "but then she said that she would wait for us in the next realm. But neither me nor Ron knew what she meant by that."

Viktor looked up at Harry. "The next realm?" he said, frowning slightly through his sadness. "I have heard of zis place. They teach us about it at Durmstrang. It is vere a vizard or vitch goes after zey die."

Harry nodded slightly. "That's what I thought she meant," he said, "but then she said she'd try and find a way of speaking to us from there."

Viktor smiled fondly. "That would sound like a Hermione thing to try and do."

Harry laughed slightly. "Is it alright if the others come over now?" Viktor nodded and Harry beckoned them over.

They spent several minutes talking nostalgically about Hermione. Viktor was eager to hear stories about her, especially ones where she had been particularly brave. He particularly liked hearing about the events of their first year and the philosopher's stone, and he also enjoyed hearing about her time turner in the third year.

When the conversation about Hermione faded away for a moment, Harry took advantage to talk to Krum about something else. "Viktor," he started, "why are you now a member of your international synchronised flying team?"

Viktor smiled slightly. "It helps with my flying," he said simply. "I have got much better balance and precision since joining the team, and it was through this that I perfected the Wronski feint."

Harry nodded slightly, but Viktor continued. "You play seeker don't you?" Harry nodded again; surprised that Viktor knew this. "Hermione spoke most proudly about your skills. I vood like to play you some time."

Harry laughed. "I don't know if I could match you," he said, grinning.

Viktor smiled modestly. "I don't know... you vere a very good flyer against the Horntail."

Harry didn't answer, but as he looked up he saw Moran and another Kites chaser emerging from the changing rooms, carrying broomstick bags. Ron gasped as they came and sat down by their table.

"Viktor!" Moran said jovially, his thick Irish accent evident. "Why, I haven't seen you since the World Cup! How're you doing?"

"I am vell," said Viktor, smiling, "and yourself?"

"I'm good thanks," he said happily, "best performance of the year for the Kites I think!" Moran's eyes swept around the table, landing firmly on Harry. "Bless my soul, you're Harry Potter aren't you?"

Harry nodded, smiling slightly and shaking the hand that was then extended. "Heard all about you o' course. But I bet you get fed up of being told that don't you?" Moran swivelled in his seat. "Hey Alan! Come 'ere for a second!"

A formally robed man came over from the bar and sat down next to Moran. Moran wasted no time. "I'd like to introduce you to Mr Potter," he said, smiling happily.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't Harry Potter!" the man had a friendly voice, and Harry found himself liking the man instantly. Alan looked around the table, and he peered at Remus for a moment. "I recognise you from somewhere, but I can't place where..." he trailed off.

Remus smiled slightly. "We met when James Potter was being playing here."

"Ah yes!" Alan said, beaming, "I remember him very well. Bright young talent if ever I saw one..." he trailed off sadly. "I wonder though... do you fly a broom Harry?" Harry didn't get a chance to answer.

"Yeah he was the youngest seeker in a century-" Ron started.

"He's never lost a game while he's been on his broom," Ginny continued.

"He out flew a Hungarian Horntail," said Viktor.

"He's as good as James," Remus said, smiling fondly around.

Alan put a hand to stop the chatter. Harry put his head in his hands, blushing slightly, while Moran roared with laughter. Alan turned to Krum. "Did you see he out flew a Hungarian Horntail?"

Krum nodded, holding up his hand to stop the others interrupting. "It vos when he vos in ze Tri-Wizard Tournament three years ago, and his first challenge vos to get a golden egg avay from the dragon. He flew avay and lured the dragon up before diving and snatching ze egg."

Moran whistled softly. "I've got to see this," he said, laughing. "Come on Mr Potter, let's see what you can do." Harry jumped to his feet eagerly. Remus looked slightly penseive for some reason, but he didn't say anything. Ron and Ginny were both smiling broadly, and they followed Moran down through a door and into the near empty stadium.

Moran handed him his broom. "Don't suppose you've used a Firebolt before have you?"

Harry laughed. "I err... own one actually..."

Ron and Moran laughed. "Ok then. Close you're eyes and I'll release the Snitch!" Harry did so, and a few seconds later, Moran told him to open his eyes. "Here's my broom... go!"

Harry leapt onto the broom and took off at top speed, Ron's yells of encouragement vanishing in his ears. He left the small group far below him on the ground. He soon spotted the Snitch, lurking by one of the goalposts. Harry flew straight at it but it dived downwards. Harry flipped through the hoop and plummeted downwards, trying to ignore the yells that were coming from Ginny and Ron, and the remaining people in the crowd. The Snitch sped across the pitch barely a foot above the ground. As it approached the waiting group of people, Harry bent lower to his broom and he whipped out his right hand, feel the cool snitch struggling against his grip. He pulled the broom to an abrupt stop right in from of Moran, to whom he handed the snitch.

Alan clapped hard with the rest, while Moran laughed. Alan spoke first. "With flight skills like that you could easily make the team for next season..." he said slowly.

Moran nodded seriously. "We both know a good seeker would have beaten the Cannons seeker to the snitch today," he said, looking at Harry seriously, "what do you think?"

Harry blanched as he realised the question was being aimed at him. "Seriously?" he said, his knees going slightly weak, "you mean I'd be able to play for you next season?"

"If you'd want to, that is." Alan said softly, a smile spreading across his face. "We'd pay you of course, you'd be a professional player, and for a club like us you'd be very well paid."

"He can't I'm afraid." Harry whipped around to face Remus, who had spoken. "I'm sorry Harry, but not yet."

"I could!" said Harry hotly, "You know I'm good enough! I'm now of age, so it's not up to you-"

"I'm sorry gentlemen," Remus interrupted, "but we must be going. Maybe in a year or two Harry will be ready." Remus shot Ron a heavy look as he started to pull Harry backwards and out of the pitch, and shooting Harry an apologetic look, Ron helped Remus pull Harry away. When they were out of sight of the pitch, Harry turned on Remus.

"Why couldn't I play for them?" he said angrily.

"You know why Harry," said Remus, his tone apologetic. "You have more important things to do." Harry snorted angrily, and he didn't say another word to Remus for the entire journey back to the Leaky Cauldron.

---------

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am now going on Holiday for a couple of weeks with family, so I made sure I put this chapter up before I left. Rest assured I will carry on when I get back, which will be late August.


	7. The Experiment Chamber

Hi there, sorry this has taken so long. I've been away on holiday, but I have no more holidays so chapters should become more regular again hopefully, although the next one may not be until Monday of next week or so, due to my attendance of Reading Festival! Hope you enjoy the chapter.   
Chapter 7 - The Experiment Chamber 

Harry was still fuming upon arrival at the Leaky Cauldron. Who was Remus to decide what Harry could and couldn't do? Harry had been _this_ close to playing Quidditch professionally... like his father. He stormed up to his room, shrugging off Ginny's outstretched hand before slamming the door.

Lying on his bed, thinking over the day, Harry felt his anger subsiding slightly to be replaced by another emotion: guilt. There was a small knock on the door and Harry heard Ginny's voice.

"Harry?" Harry opened the door and put up a hand to silence her.

"I'm sorry," he said, blushing slightly, "I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you."

Ginny stepped into the room and hugged him. "I don't blame you for getting angry," she said heavily. "Anyone would be in your position. And I hate to say it, but Remus is right. You've got more important things to do, being in the Order and everything."

Harry nodded wearily. "I've got more important things to do," he affirmed, dwelling on the prophecy. "I'm just afraid to do them."

After talking about the game for a few minutes more, Harry and Ginny had headed downstairs, but had waited just around the corner from the table, as Harry had heard Remus recounting the days events to Mr Weasley, with Ron sitting further at the table.

"...and I had to drag him away after that," Remus was saying. Harry heard him sighing softly. "Strangest moment of déjà vu."

Harry frowned, but thankfully for him Mr Weasley was obviously also confused by Remus' words.

"Déjà vu? He said, puzzled. "How do you mean?"

Remus gave a small, sad laugh. "I mean that this is very similar to what happened with James. He had just successfully played in a reserves match for the Kites, and was on his way to the manager's office to talk about a contract, but Dumbledore stopped him. Like your son today, I had to help pull a Potter away from that stadium. And all for the same reason too."

Mr Weasley coughed slightly. "You-know-who?"

"Exactly," said Remus bitterly and Harry heard him sigh again. "And now Harry probably hates me too."

Harry decided that this was the time to step forward. "I don't hate you," he said softly, "and I'm sorry for acting like I did. I know I've got other things to do, and that I can play Quidditch later."

Remus jerked around as soon as Harry started speaking, and his smile grew broader when Harry finished speaking. "Now I get no déjà vu with that," Remus said, laughing. "Your father took a full week to even speak to Dumbledore. Your mother would have been proud."

Harry smiled and sat down between Ron and Remus. Ginny sat opposite, next to her father. Over the next ten minutes they discussed the game, and gradually the four other Weasleys joined them. Harry felt the time with his favourite family slipping rapidly away from him, and all too soon he found Remus' hand on his shoulder.

"I'm afraid Harry and I had better be heading back now," he said quietly, and Harry rose to his feet.

"I'll see you on the first day," he said softly to Ginny as they hugged. He shook Ron'' hand and followed Remus towards the fire, but Ron called him back.

"Harry?" he said, grinning. "Good luck with your test."

Harry spent the next few days, those preceding his test, carefully rereading his booklet from cover to cover. He sat out in the garden at his patio table, Dobby and Winky occasionally bringing out drinks, whilst Remus tested Harry on his knowledge of apparition.

"So, what should you do if you get splinched?" Remus asked, sipping his iced drink.

"Stay still and, if possible, fire the alert spell," said Harry confidently.

"Correct," said Remus brightly, handing Harry a square of Honeydukes chocolate. "And what is the alert spell?"

Harry opened his mouth, before closing it and frowning. Remus waved the next square of chocolate tauntingly, and Harry laughed.

"I don't know," he said, chuckling.

Remus shook his head. "Tut, tut, tut, that's not good enough!" he said, laughing. "Learn it again!"

Harry took the leaflet back, but he didn't look at it. "Remus," he started carefully, "The leaflet says there are three parts to the test, but it doesn't say what they are..." he trailed off pointedly.

Remus laughed. "Bit worried eh?" he chuckled. "Well, they're basically three different degrees of difficulty. The first is very local, just to the end of the room, the second is national, over say... fifty miles, and the last is international. That's always to France."

"Why always to France?" Harry asked.

Remus gave a small smile. "Because they were the only Ministry who agreed to take our learning wizards. Most other countries don't want to risk having splinched wizards in their countries."

Harry nodded, trying to reassure himself that he wouldn't get splinched, but a familiar bout of nerves was bubbling away in his stomach.

The day of Harry's test dawned a boiling hot summer's day, the cloudless sky a rich royal blue. Harry was up early and pacing his room, talking to the portrait of his parents who were telling him he was "going to be fine." Harry just nodded, feeling slightly sick.

It came almost as a relief to Harry when Remus looked in saying it was time to go. Harry strode restlessly out of the house and into Hogsmeade, Remus striding to keep up. Again they used the Three Broomsticks, although this time their destination was different.

"Ministry of Magic!" Harry enunciated clearly in the fire. He closed his eyes as he felt the now familiar rushing sensation, and he opened his eyes only as he started to slow and move forward. He emerged easily, and he looked around him.

The hallway of the Ministry of Magic had changed since Harry had been there in his fifth year. The huge fountain that had been reduced to mere rubble then had been rebuilt, although now, obviously under Mr Weasley's instructions, all the magical creatures and the witch and wizard looked happy, but equal also.

Remus emerged out of a fire two along from Harry, and the two of them strode down the hall and beyond the fountain, towards the reception. As a visitor, Harry's wand was duly inspected, before Harry and Remus entered one of the lifts, Remus nodding at a few men on the way up.

Harry and Remus exited the lift for the department of magical transportation. Harry was now truly starting to feel sick with nerves, his stomach a mess of butterflies. But his thoughts were interrupted, as a door, labelled "Top Secret – Restricted Access," opened up ahead of him, and Mr Weasley stepped out.

"Ah Harry!" Mr Weasley said jovially. "Nervous?" Harry nodded queasily and the two men laughed.

"Don't worry," Remus said bracingly, "you'll do fine."

Harry nodded again, before gesturing at the door behind Mr Weasley. "Any chance you would tell me what's behind that door?" he asked.

Mr Weasley glanced at Remus, who coughed but said nothing. Mr Weasley looked back at Harry. "I don't see why not."

Harry was amazed, he had expected an outright "no," but he said nothing as Mr Weasley tapped the door with his wand. Mr Weasley turned the heavy handle and opened the door slightly, before turning around to address Harry.

"Harry, what you see and hear in this room does not leave this room, you understand?" he said in a firm tone. Harry nodded to show he understood. "Good. This Harry, is the Experiment Chamber."

Harry stepped forward, into one of the strangest rooms he had ever been in. It was huge, like a hall almost, and small walls that stood no higher than Harry's waist separated the room into sections. Harry was now stood on a small balcony from which the room could be viewed. Harry looked around enthusiastically.

Nearest him, down on his left, Harry could see a duelling platform, upon which two wizards were duelling. Beyond them were a row of wizards who were calling out instructions, obviously for a new spell they were working on.

On Harry's right was a small section he hadn't noticed, which had a multitude of brightly coloured flowers and plants, and Harry could see one which using a device very much like a Muggle hose, but he couldn't see what was going out of it. Whatever it was, it was making those plants change and take on a golden hue.

Just beyond that Harry could see a large pen, but it was devoid of creatures at that moment. Harry looked across the central walkway to opposite the pen, where Harry could see a row of desks which had a line of quills across the top. Several wizards were sat scribbling frantically, and Harry saw one of them get up and lean over the wall into the next section along, in which were rows of cauldrons. One promptly blew up, and Harry laughed slightly as one of the wizards screwed up his bit of paper and went back to repair the cauldron.

Opposite the cauldrons was another low-walled section, and in this one Harry could see a long table with twelve chairs around it. Mr Weasley followed Harry's gaze.

"Ah yes," he said matter-of-factly, "that's the conference table. We have meetings with the heads of department there, to establish targets for the day, or week, so people know what they're supposed to be doing."

Harry nodded. "So what are they working on at the moment?"

"Ah Harry, it'd be more than my job's worth to tell you that," he said sadly. "You seeing the general picture is okay, but imagine if I told you specifics and then you were captured?"

Harry nodded, and his gaze fell onto the final two sections. They were both in the form of tents, and the left hand one was obviously a medi-centre. Harry watched as one of the duellists ran up to it clutching his arm, which was turning blue.

The other tent however, was more of a mystery. Through it's open door Harry could see that there were several beds, but none had an occupant. Harry frowned, and turned to Mr Weasley. But Mr Weasley wasn't looking at Harry. He was looking at Remus, and Harry could see why.

Remus had gone quite pale, and he was staring stonily at the tent at the far end, whose occupants seemed to have vanished. Harry looked up at Remus cautiously.

"Remus?" he ventured gingerly. Remus blanched slightly and looked at Harry before looking back at the tent. Harry opened his mouth to say something, but Mr Weasley intervened.

"Leave it Harry," he said directly, and Harry knew better then to argue. But Remus obviously didn't.

"No, Arthur, I can tell him, but just get me out of here." Mr Weasley nodded as he opened the door and they emerged back in the corridor. Remus put a hand on his forehead as he leant back against the wall. Harry could see him shaking slightly.

"Remus are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

Remus took a deep breath. "Yes Harry, I'm alright," he glanced warily at the door. "It's just that place brings back bad memories for me." Harry frowned and Remus continued. "Now, do you remember me telling you that the Wolfsbane potion was only a recent discovery?" Harry nodded, wondering where this was going. "Well, I should know it was a recent discovery because... because I was the test subject."

Harry gasped. "H-How do you mean?" he stammered.

"I mean," Remus said pointedly, "that in that tent in that room, I let the Ministry wizards try to invent a cure for being a werewolf. I don't really want to talk about it, suffice to say that they didn't discover it for some time." He sighed sadly, before looking at his watch. "We'd better get a move on Harry, your test begins in ten minutes."

Harry's stomach gave a sickening jolt as his nerves returned in full measure. They bade Mr Weasley good bye, and Harry and Remus walked on down the corridor into the department of magical transportation, before stopping outside a large set of double doors.

Remus put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Good luck Harry," he said bracingly. "I will see you soon."

Harry opened the doors and went in for his test.


	8. The Apparition Test

Chapter 8 - The Apparition Test 

In contrast to the Experiment Chamber, the apparition test room was a bland room. It was small with plain white walls and had only four items of furniture. Two chairs, one behind a wooden desk and the second by a small table in the centre of the room. A wizard Harry recognised from somewhere rose from behind the desk, and walked round to shake his hand.

"Aha Mr Potter!" he said, and Harry notice he was slightly pale, and he gripped Harry's hand quite tightly. "Basil Revrent, Department of Magical Transportation."

Harry shook his hand, and as he did he remembered where he knew him from. "I think I've met you before," Harry said quickly. "Were you working at the Quidditch World Cup?"

"Yes!" he said, obviously pleased at being recognised for he gave a little jump at the mention of the Cup. "Now then, if you'll just sit here I will explain what you need to do to pass your test, and be able to apparate legally."

He cleared his throat. "Your test will be split into three parts. First you will need to apparate just across this small room. If you accomplish this, you will then apparate to a designated area of which you will be shown a photo. The final stage of the test will be international apparition, but you will only attempt this if you successfully complete the first two stages. You will have two attempts at the first stage, but only one at the others. Understand?"

Harry nodded, his brain half on what the man was saying, half on the contents of the leaflet. He was also numbly aware of a vague sick feeling in his stomach.

"Right," he said gesturing for Harry to get up from the seat. "If you'll just stand in this corner here... Okay. Look around you and note where things are and what this place is like, because in a minute, you will apparate from the other side of the room to where you are standing now."

Harry, trying to ignore the butterflies that were madly trying to escape his stomach, looked about him. He noted how the desk was on his left, and the door on his right. He nodded at Basil.

"Ok then, you're ready to begin." Basil ushered him to the other side of the room, standing him in the corner opposite where he had just stood. "In your own time then."

Harry closed his eyes with Basil standing by the desk now on his right. In his mind, he scanned the leaflet. He tried to picture the room as it was when he had been standing on the other side. He pictured the desk on his left and the door on his right. That was a loud cracking noise, but Harry didn't feel anything. He opened his eyes.

"Oh bravo, Mr Potter!" said Basil, who was looking very relieved standing on Harry's left, by the desk. It took a moment to sink in for Harry, and he grinned.

"So it worked?" he said slowly, looking around him bemusedly.

Basil laughed slightly. "It did indeed. Congratulations, that's the first stage done." Harry sighed and smiled, and Basil nodded encouragingly. "Yes, yes, well done. Please, take a moment to relax again." He motioned Harry towards the seat and conjured a glass of water, which Harry gratefully drank.

"Now then," Basil began, rifling around in a pile of forms on his desk, "now that you have successfully completed the first stage of your test, you may proceed to the second stage." He picked out a moving photo off his desk. "This is a small town just outside of Norwich, approximately thirty to forty miles from here."

Harry looked at the thriving high street that was shown in the photo. Basil continued, holding up a small red sticker. "Now, I will apparate there first, and leave this red sticker on one of the shop windows. You must apparate there, find it, then come back here. I have specifically marked this sticker so I will know if you have cheated."

Harry nodded, but he frowned slightly. "What if I can't find it?" he asked, fearing the answer.

Basil smirked slightly. "Then you will have failed your test. I will return presently." And then, with a noise like a gunshot, he was gone.

Harry didn't have much time to consider how things were going before there was a second whip-crack sound, and Basil reappeared, about a minute after he had left. He appeared to be sweating slightly, but Harry disregarded it.

"Ok then," he said briskly, rubbing his hands together. "Take a last look at the photo then... good luck Mr Potter."

Harry scanned the photo one last time and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes again and held the picture of the place in his mind, and there was a sound like a whip crack. Harry felt a brisk wind around him, and he opened his eyes.

He was standing in an old fashioned high street, the very same one he had seen in his picture. A small clock tower stood on a hill at the furthest end of the high street, and traditional English pubs lined up alongside banks and estate agents along the road. He was standing exactly where the photographer must have stood, and he looked around him.

He spotted the red sticker immediately. It was on the nearest shop front to him, and it was not fully stuck on. Harry frowned, wondering why the sticker had been so hastily applied considering the full minute it had taken Basil to place the sticker.

"I suppose he just wanted to trick me," Harry mused allowed, as he focused once more on the room he had been in. With a sound like a whip-crack, he appeared back in the room, and he handed the sticker to Basil.

"Oh, bravo Mr Potter!" said Basil, shaking his excitement. "That was very quick!"

Harry smiled as he took another deep breath. One to go...

Basil indicated him to his seat. "There is now but one, final test for you." Harry shifted in his seat, and suddenly the atmosphere cranked up a notch, and Harry tensed. Something didn't feel right. Basil, however, continued. "I will show you a local map of the last place that you will apparate to. It is not within the United Kingdom, as this test is an international test."

"France?" Harry said, remember what Remus had told him.

Basil shook his head. "No, Ireland." Harry frowned, but Basil ploughed on. "Here is a map of a small bit of woodland. Here you will see the contours indicate a hill. To pass the final bit of your test, you must tell me, what shape do the trees on the top of the hill form? That is your final test."

Harry nodded, and felt a small resurgence of the butterflies in his stomach, but they were subdued by his instincts, which all of a sudden seemed to be alight with alarm. Basil helped Harry to his feet. "Good luck, Mr Potter."

Harry closed his eyes. He pictured the map in his mind, and imagined how the place must look: a small forest surrounding a bare hill, with a shape of trees on top, the sea lying off to the West. There was a noise like a whip crack, and Harry felt a whirling sea breeze whipping around him. He opened his eyes, as behind him, a voice spoke.

"Ah Harry, how good of you to join us." Harry recognised those icy tones and whirled around, his wand in his hand. Lord Voldemort stood there, opposite him inside a circle of trees.

"You!" Harry spat, sudden anger over taking his fear.

"And now it ends Harry," Voldemort said, drawing his wand, but Harry was already moving.

"Avada Kedavra!" Green light burst out of Harry's wand, and Voldemort was forced to dive to one side. Harry was running towards the safety of the trees.

"Crucio!" he heard Voldemort scream behind him, and Harry pirouetted to one side as the spell rippled past him, and a tree ahead of him burst into flame. Harry dived behind one of the trees, as a long way off, he heard Voldemort call to his followers. "Get him! Kill him!"

Harry looked from around the tree to see twenty Death Eaters tearing towards him. But then it dawned on him. He closed his eyes and fixed his mind on Godric's Hollow, there was a whip crack sound... but nothing happened.

"Ah Harry, you see this hill has an anti apparition net over it!" Voldemort yelled over the sound of the spells being rained down on Harry's tree. Harry stood up.

"Phoenix Aniservia!" Harry's limbs shrank inwards as feathers sprouted all over his body. With his wand clutched tightly in his claws, Harry wheeled off into the sky as the tree beneath him exploded in a shower of sparks. He heard Voldemort cursing as green jets of light whizzed upward into the sky, but Harry easily dodged them.

After a few minutes flying, he landed in the forest a long way away from Voldemort's camp, and took several deep breaths. He couldn't go back to the Ministry, he knew that Basil was a Death Eater. He closed his eyes and focused on his home, Godric's hollow, and with a sound like a whip-crack, he opened his eyes to see his house at the bottom of a path. Immediately he headed inside and sent Hedwig to find Lupin, before going into his room to talk to his parents.


	9. The Serpent Connection

Sorry this has taken so long. I really will try and update as regularly as possible, but with varying amounts of college (English, not American) work that could mean anything from 3 to 10 days. This chapter is a long one to make up for it and things really are getting interesting now, so PLEASE review! I like reviews! Enjoy.   
Chapter 9 - The Serpent Connection 

Lupin arrived within thirty minutes of Hedwig leaving. He burst into Harry's room, where Harry was talking to his parents, and immediately started raining questions down on him.

"What happened? Are you okay? Why didn't you apparate back to the ministry?" Lupin's face was contorted with a mixture of puzzlement and concern.

Harry put a hand up to stop the barricade of questions. "First of all, I am okay, just a little tired," he said slowly running a hand through his messy hair. "And err... I think you need to arrest Basil Revrent. He's a Death Eater I think."

Lupin visibly recoiled. "What on earth makes you say that?"

"The fact that he sent me straight to Lord Voldemort, perhaps," said Harry dully. It was just starting to sink in that he had yet again survived a confrontation with Voldemort.

Lupin jumped at the mention of Voldemort's name. "What? How?"

Harry quickly outlined how, after successful completion of the first two stages of the test, the final destination of Harry's test had turned out to be right next to Voldemort. Harry then explained how he had got away, and how he had got back to Godric's Hollow.

Lupin nodded, before murmuring a spell, which left a mark in the air. "Albus will be here in a minute, I must go and see Arthur at the Ministry."

Lupin quickly apparated away with a loud crack, and seconds later another loud crack announced the arrival of Albus Dumbledore. Albus immediately put up a hand to stop Harry saying anything.

"I cam immediately upon Lupin's signal," he said quickly, walking to the window and looking out, "but I have a question for you. Did you apparate back here while in his presence?"

Harry shook his head. "No, I flew away as a Phoenix first before apparating back."

"How far did you fly?" Dumbledore pressed.

Harry thought for a moment. "Quite a long way. I flew for several minutes at top speed. I flew until their fire was out of sight."

Dumbledore seemed to relax. "Then that is well, Harry." Harry frowned and Dumbledore laughed slightly. "You are wondering why I asked? I asked because, if Voldemort had stood in the place where you had apparated, he would be able to figure out where you apparated to. For a short time, wizards leave a sort of imprint, or trail that can be followed by others. In other words, he would have been able to find you here."

Harry gulped slightly. "So he could be on his way here now?"

"Technically? Yes he could. But if what you have told me is correct, then it is very unlikely." Dumbledore seemed calmer. "Now then Harry, I would be very grateful if you could tell me what happened, where it happened and how it happened. But firstly, where is Remus?"

Harry answered all of Dumbledore's questions as he had Remus' without hesitation, deciding it would be better just to tell Dumbledore and get it over with. Dumbledore seemed to sense Harry's weariness.

"You must be tired," he said, motioning Harry to sit down, for he had been pacing slightly by the window. "I will see to it that everything is in order at the Ministry, and that the correct people have been arrested. I will also make sure that you receive your apparition licence. Once you have received that, you can apparate to a safe house near the Burrow where you may see Mr Weasley and Miss Weasley. I am sure they would love to see you."

Harry smiled for the first time since his test. "That would be great. Do you have a picture of the house?"

Dumbledore smiled slightly. "I do, but to make sure you haven't left before I get back, I'm not going to show it to you just yet." Harry grinned as Dumbledore vanished in a swirling of his coat. Harry lay back on his bed, his grin fading.

For how long was he going to have to be on alert? How many more days, weeks, months, even years would he have to be watching his back? Who could he trust? Harry's head was ablaze with questions, each as painful as the next. His thoughts turned to Ginny and he felt his temper quickly rise. He flung himself back onto his bed, just as Lupin returned through the door.

"Harry?" he said cautiously. Harry sat up and Lupin waved a bit of paper at him. "Congratulations, you can officially apparate!"

Harry let out a small laugh, and couldn't help but smile. Finally, things seemed to be turning up. "So can I now go to this other house, with Ron and Ginny?"

Remus smiled. "Of course you can. Albus gave me this picture of it, he said it might look familiar to you." Remus was grinning slightly as he handed Harry the photo.

Harry's jaw dropped. "No way!" he said, laughing. "How are they getting there?"

"Their father is the Minister of Magic Harry," Remus chuckled, "So I'm sure they'll find a way."

Harry laughed, before closing his eyes and envisioning the place he wanted to travel to. There was a whip crack sound, and Harry opened his eyes. He barely had time to register the rickety floor and walls of the shrieking shack before Ginny had hurled herself at him.

"Oh, Harry!" she cried, burying her head in his chest. "I'm so glad you're alright!"

"Let him breathe, Ginny, let him breathe." Ron said, chuckling. Ginny leaned back, laughing breathlessly. Ron was standing behind Ginny.

Harry smiled happily at the both of them, reaching out from behind Ginny to shake Ron's hand. "It's good to see you," he said, and Harry didn't know if he'd ever meant anything so much before.

There was a crack sound, and Remus appeared next to Ron. "Hi you two," Remus said, smiling fondly at the two of them. "I take it Harry's told you of his escapades by now?" Ron and Ginny frowned, and Remus in turn frowned at Harry. "You haven't?"

Harry shook his head and gestured at Remus. "You tell them, I don't want to again!"

"Okay, but you've got to correct me if I make any mistakes!" Remus laughed lightly, before turning to Ron and Ginny. "Today, during his apparition test, Harry came face to face with Voldemort."

Ron blanched and Ginny shrieked, her arms tightening around Harry's neck. Harry eased them both into a seat as Remus proceeded to tell them what had happened and tried to calm them down. Ron did calm down fairly quickly, having had more experience of this sort of event with Harry, but Ginny couldn't take that. She sat with Harry, her hands tightly gripping him, and it was only when Harry smiled at her that she finally accepted that he was okay.

Harry relaxed slightly. The four of them proceeded to wile away the afternoon with games of exploding snap, and general conversation going around the circle, with Ron and Ginny describing their holiday, and their forced early return due to circumstances at the ministry.

"What circumstances?" Harry had asked.

Ron frowned. "We really don't know," he said, shrugging. "Dad just kept saying he was really sorry but there was a threat to the Ministry and we had to go."

"I had a threat today all right," Harry said ruefully, running his hand through his messy hair. He smiled slightly. "Famous Harry Potter escapes Voldemort's clutches – again."

Ron laughed. "That a headline you're writing?" Harry threw a pillow at him in answer and everyone laughed.

It was not until much later in the evening, after Mrs Weasley had arrived and fussed greatly over Harry, and after dinner had long since been finished that two large cracking noises heralded the arrival of Dumbledore and Mr Weasley.

"Harry!" said Mr Weasley, striding across the room before clapping Harry on the back in a fatherly fashion. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, Mr Weasley," Harry said, nodding and smiling comfortingly. Albus also extended his hand, which Harry shook uneasily.

"As much as I hate to be the one to bring bad news," Albus started soberly, "I'm afraid Harry and Remus must return home now."

General uproar from Harry, Ginny and Ron met this comment, but Albus put up a hand. "I am afraid this is non-negotiable. He has already tarried here long enough."

Harry looked out of the window, in the direction up Hogsmeade high street where he imagined Godric's Hollow must lie, so close and yet, from his friends, so far.

He turned back to Dumbledore, silently pleading with him, but he knew it was no good. He nodded his head before hugging Ginny. "It's okay Ginny," he said quietly, holding her close. "You know I can apparate now, which means I have another defence now."

Ginny leant back, smiling slightly through her tears of departure. They kissed briefly, before Harry shook hands with Ron, waved good bye to the Weasleys and then apparated back to Godric's Hollow. He went inside and straight up to his room. It had been a long day.

For the next few days, Harry relaxed. Now being "of age" meant that he could do everything by magic, rather than the long-winded Muggle way. The first few days he spent just enjoying the end of the summer, teaching himself advanced tactics of wizard's chess that Ginny had secretly given him. However, playing wizard chess soon lost its value when he was playing against the board, regardless of how difficult he charmed the opposition to play, and he soon felt his attention wandering to something else.

His final two Animagus transformation, that of a stag and a serpent, were still left to do. He had not even attempted either, and he was not sure which one to do first. On one hand, he felt like he wanted to save the stag until last, but also he did not feel like turning into a serpent at all. He puzzled over it for a long time, spending most of the morning a week before school began thinking. But then the answer came to him. He couldn't believe he'd missed something so obvious.

Standing up so fast that he almost knocked his chair over, he tore out of the room and up the stairs. To his bedroom. To his parents.

"Mum? Dad?" Harry blurted quickly, but he waved a hand at them to stop them talking. "I have two Animagus forms left, but I don't know which one to attempt. The stag or the serpent?"

His dad frowned in the portrait. "Well, why are you confused?" He smiled slightly. "Go for the stag!"

Harry laughed slightly, but pressed on. "Well... I kind of wanted to save that for last..."

"Then try the serpent," his mum interjected.

Harry frowned for a moment. "It's just... I don't know whether I want to try the serpent at all. It's... a Slytherin thing."

James laughed. "Well then, I can settle both of you're qualms in one go!" He smiled broadly. "If you don't ever attempt the serpent one, then you could try being the stag now, and it would be your last transformation anyway!"

Harry sensed James was joking, but as he laughed he thought James had a point. "Thanks Dad," he said, grinning. "Shall I try it now?"

With encouragement from his parents, his dad in particular, Harry took out his wand. He closed his eyes, remembering the day in McGonagall's office, and how the stag had looked. But he felt his thoughts wandering to his Patronus form, the one that fought the Dementors...

"Stag Aniservia!" As Harry thought of his father, and of his Patronus, he felt his legs and arms thinning. He fell forwards onto them as antlers sprung from his head, and his skin erupted in golden brown fur. Looking up at his parents, he could see they were clapping wildly, and he transformed back.

"Oh well done Harry!" Lily said, her eyes brimming with tears of pride.

James was clapping, but looking utterly flabbergasted. "You say that was the first time you've tried it?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I've never been able to do it first time before." They stood in muted silence for a while. Harry spoke up first, addressing his father. "Maybe this one is easier as it is the same as yours?"

James nodded thoughtfully, but his expression grew grim rather than proud. Harry was about ask what he was thinking about, before James answered his unasked question. "Harry, I think you need to try becoming a serpent."

"What?" Harry said, amazed. "Why?"

"Because," James began slowly, picking his words carefully, "If your connection to me means that you can do that transformation with ease... then your connection to Voldemort must bring the same effect."

Harry gasped. "You think so?" James nodded sadly, and put a hand out, indicating Harry to try. Harry mustered himself for a moment, before closing his eyes. He pictured his time at the zoo with Dudley, and the Basilisk, and the night of the attack on Mr Weasley, before his mind finally rested on the serpent form in McGonagall's office. He opened his eyes, which burned a fierce green colour.

"Serpent Aniservia!" He yelled. His body lengthened and thinned, his arms and legs shrinking back into his body, which was turning smooth and a brilliant green colour. But then his body erupted in pain.

In his minds eye, he could see Voldemort, writing on the grassy floor in a patch of woodland he recognised as where we went for his apparition test, and Harry instantly knew that Voldemort was feeling the same pain now. His body felt like the Cruciatus curse had been applied to it, but Harry somehow knew the pain was even more powerful then that. With his remaining strength, he let out a shrill yell of pain as he transformed back into his human form.

He lay on his back, pain echoing through his body and mind, his parents both yelling wildly and he opened his eyes blearily to see Remus Lupin stooped over him. It was the last thing he saw before he blacked out.


	10. A Flurry of Action

Hi there, thanks for all the reviews for the last few chapters. Please review if you read this chapter, all comments are appreciated! Also I should note that (in case you hadn't noticed since Harry's test), the action is beginning to crank up a notch or two!   
Chapter 10 - A Flurry of Action 

When Harry opened his eyes, at first everything was pain. His body felt as battered as when he had fallen off his broom in third year. His scar seared with pain and as he gingerly tried to move his arm up push his glasses up his nose, he felt shooting pains crash through his arm. Squinting through his glasses, he made out the fuzzy form of Remus Lupin crouching by Harry.

"Harry?" he said, his tone anxious. "Harry are you okay?"

Harry nodded slowly, his head cascading with pain. He gasped with pain, and Remus started to move a beaker towards his mouth.

"Don't worry Harry, it's a pain relieving potion," he said reassuringly, obviously calmed at Harry's being conscious. Harry sipped the potion and instantly felt his head clear slightly, but moving still hurt. He gingerly raised himself to sitting position. He was on his bed, and in the background he could see his parents frantically trying to see if he was all right. Remus stood up.

"You wait here a moment Harry, I'm just going to fetch Professor Dumbledore. Try to relax." Harry let out a hollow laugh, but did as Remus bade him until, less than a minute later, Remus returned with Dumbledore.

"Ah, the eternal patient!" said Dumbledore, his jovial smile and kindly words not following through to his normally twinkling eyes. "How are you Harry?"

"I'll live," Harry grunted. Remus laughed, and Albus drew up to chairs in mid air for himself and Remus. Dumbledore settled himself down next to Harry's bed, gazing intently at Harry.

"I need you to tell me what happened," he said simply. His expression had become grave, and Harry knew argument was futile. He closed his eyes and pictured what had happened.

"Well..." he started, casting his mind back, "I was talking to mum and dad, and they were getting me to try my last two Animagus forms. I had successfully done my stag transformation - "

"What?" said Remus suddenly, and Dumbledore's eyes suddenly had regained a small portion of their twinkling enthusiasm.

"You can transform into a stag?" Dumbledore said, smiling. Harry nodded, and Remus clapped his hands, before turning to the portrait of Harry's parents.

"Did he?" he said, smiling broadly.

Lily and James smiled. "Yes he did," Lily said proudly, "and again, he exactly resembled James in his Animagus' form."

Lupin smiled and turned to Harry, but Dumbledore raised a hand. "Harry can show you his transformation when he is feeling a bit better. Please continue Harry."

"Well, like I said, I could transform into a stag, when my dad persuaded me to try transforming into a snake," Harry said, glancing sideways at the portrait.

"I shouldn't have done that," James said bitterly, but Lily hushed him before indicating for Harry to carry on."

"And when I tried, I imagined all those snakes I've ever seen, that night with Mr Weasley, at the zoo with Dudley, the Basilisk and the one with the Aniservian potion, and I could just do it. Like the stag, I could become the snake first time I tried to." Harry hesitated, unsure exactly of how to go on.

"And you could see Voldemort?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

Harry's head shot up. "How could you possibly know that?"

Dumbledore shrugged slightly. "The only logical explanation. So what exactly happened?"

"Well... err..." Harry paused slightly. "I saw him, and he was writhing on the floor and I could tell that, well... that he was in the same pain that I was in. It was like transforming into a snake connected us somehow. Then I broke the connection and I... blacked out." There was silence for a few seconds as Dumbledore looked grave. Harry asked the question he desperately wanted an answer to. "Why did it connect us?"

Dumbledore frowned slightly, his eyes narrowed in thought. Harry was about to ask again, when Dumbledore started to reply. "Harry, it is my belief that your connection to Voldemort, forged that night when you got your scar, is brought much closer when you transform into that Animagus figure that he gave you."

Harry blanched. "Voldemort gave me the ability to become a snake?"

Dumbledore nodded. "His sign is that of a snake and he was brought up in Slytherin house. He gave you the ability to speak Parseltongue, and now I think he has made you able to transform into his sign. However, all this was unintentional, and your transforming into a snake brings you two, mentally, very closely together, and both you and he feel enormous amounts of pain. I can't even imagine the amount of pain this transformation would bring about, Harry. Was it worse than the Cruciatus curse?"

Harry nodded numbly. Lupin straightened up in his chair. "You should have more rest then Harry. Albus, I don't think there is much more that he can tell us."

Albus nodded grimly, before bidding Harry to rest and not to try that transformation ever again. He left the room with Lupin, leaving Harry a jumbled mix of thoughts before eventually settling down to sleep.

Harry awoke the next morning feeling slightly better. He had spent the remainder of the previous day in and out of sleep, but his aches and pains seemed to have subsided substantially. He got up fairly quickly, before descending downstairs to the kitchen. Remus was already sat there, absorbed in his paper. He looked up as Harry walked in.

"Ah Harry!" he said happily, pleased to see Harry up and about again. "How are you feeling?"

"Not bad," Harry said, shrugging as he settled down into his chair. He gratefully accepted the breakfast Dobby placed in front of him, and as the little house elf scuttled away delightedly Harry noticed the headline on the paper that Remus had been submerged in. He nearly dropped his glass.

"Remus?" he said timidly, reaching out with his hand for the paper. "Could I have a look at that?"

Remus sighed. "I suppose you ought to. I'm done with it anyway." He passed it across the table, carefully and Harry turned to the front page:

"Death Eaters raid Muggles and Ministry – Three Killed.

Yesterday, the second war between good and evil took a nasty turn for the worse. Two simultaneous assaults were launched, one in the Muggle town of Basingstoke, whilst the other took place directly on the Ministry of Magic. Two security guards at the Ministry of Magic were killed defending the office of Arthur Weasley, Minister of Magic, whilst the third death was that of a Muggle in their home in Basingstoke.

A spokesperson gave this statement: "We are saddened to say that two employees of the Minister of Magic were today killed amongst fighting with several of You-Know-Who's Death Eater's. The Minister is currently dividing his time between the families of these wizards and the intelligence gained on the Death Eaters. We successfully managed to capture four Death Eaters, and we are hopeful that one of them may give information that could be very valuable."

Since his return to power was announced just over a year ago He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has been strangely quiet, with only one attack of note, being the full scale assault on Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where once again he was fought off by Harry Potter. After a day like yesterday, young Mr Potter will have a lot on his plate to keep the forces of evil at bay, although many of the wizarding world stand united against these evils. For the obituaries of the two guards, please turn to page seventy five."

Harry sat back, stunned. He glanced at Remus, who was frowning at the floor. Harry asked the question he was sure Remus was puzzling over also.

"Erm... Remus?" Harry said gingerly. "Why would they start to attack now?"

Remus sighed. "I don't know," he said, looking up at Harry. "I just don't know."

During the last week before September the 1st and the beginning of Harry's final year at Hogwarts, news of similar attacks came through each day. The Ministry managed to stem the bloodshed by keeping a mini army of Aurors very close to the Ministry, but they were kept close to the floo fires, so some could easily be despatched to any Muggle disturbance that occurred. Entering the Ministry of Magic now required rigorous security checks, after which all entrants had to submit to a mind wipe, meaning that they could not tell others the requirements to enter the building.

Harry was kept equally confined at Godric's Hollow. Banned from sending letters for the last week of term during the uproar that was the Muggle raids, Harry had very little to spend his time on.

However, the day before school was due to begin again, Harry was called into a last minute Order meeting, where Albus, Remus, Arthur Weasley and most of the other prominent Order members were present. Harry sat down at the end of the table, and was very aware of how everyone seemed to be looking at him.

Dumbledore was sat at the other end of the table and smiled at Harry, his intelligent eyes sparkling with their usual mystic quality. Dumbledore coughed slightly to regain the attention of the Order members who were present. They turned to face him.

"Thank you. This evening I have called a very special meeting to discuss a very delicate matter." He turned his attention directly to Harry. "We have already discussed this matter, but we wanted to take you through with it also." Harry nodded vaguely, and Dumbledore continued.

"The matter in hand, is how to get you to school. The obvious solution would be just to send you up the gates, but we fear that doing so might compromise the safety of this house as a hideout. So, we conclude that we must put you on the train with everyone else."

Harry frowned slightly. "I don't see if there is a problem..." he trailed off, realising exactly what the problem was. "Ah."

Dumbledore nodded sombrely at Harry. "Indeed Harry, your presence on the train will undoubtedly endanger others. But we have decided that the best thing to do is to put you on that train. Your belongings will already be at Hogwarts whereas you will arrive later. And you'll be in your invisibility cloak until we're certain its safe. I want you to wait up front with the driver until you get to Hogwarts, and you are not to take off your invisibility cloak until then." Harry nodded dumbly, but Albus continued.

"I know it's a bit boring Harry, but you need to do it. For everyone's safety."

Remus woke Harry early the next morning. After taking a few minutes to awaken properly, Harry proceeded to go downstairs. His Hogwarts stuff was sitting in the hall, and Harry spotted a familiar face loading them into a huge cart outside the front door.

"Hagrid!" Harry said happily, leaping down the last few steps to greet his friend.

Hagrid warmly returned the embrace. "How're yer bin Harry?" he asked with his usual gruffness. Harry assured him that he had been okay, except a bit worried about returning to school. Hagrid nodded sombrely.

"You'll be all right, Harry," he said, hefting Harry's large suitcase into the cart. He straightened up. "I hear that there'll be Auror's stationed all the way 'round the school this term. Between them an' Dumbledore, I can't see You-Know-'Oo getting anywhere near you or anyone else. Dumbledore won't let the same thin' happen again."

Harry looked up at his friend, and Hagrid blanched at realising what he had just brought up. "Oh Blimey, sorry 'Arry," he said, looking down sadly.

Harry smiled reassuringly at his half-giant friend. "Don't worry Hagrid," he said, desperately fighting down the sadness that was threatening to erupt from inside him. "It won't happen again. I won't let it."

Harry wore his invisibility cloak as he travelled by Floo powder to the Leaky Cauldron in London. Once there, he met up with the Aurors, who took him to a safe location a mile away from King's Cross Station. It was there that he met the Weasley's.

"Harry!" Ron and Ginny said together as he took off his cloak. Ron tried to pat him on the back but was bundled out of the way by Ginny. Ron and Harry laughed until Ginny shot them both a glare. There was silence for a moment before all three laughed again. Harry felt glad about this. He couldn't help but feel like his heart was beginning to mend, and so was Ron's.

"Glad you made it mate," Ron said, when he was done laughing. "We were about to leave!"

Harry chuckled. "Well, I'll see you both later, either on the train, or when we get to Hogwarts."

Ron nodded but Ginny looked anxious. Harry shot her a questioning look, but she just bit her lip and shook her head. Harry watched them both leave, accompanied by Mrs Weasley. A few minutes later, an Auror Harry who thought looked vaguely familiar came up to him.

"Good morning Mr Potter," she said briskly. "If you'll just put on that famous cloak of yours, then we'll make our way to Kings Cross." Harry did as she bade, and followed her out of the station.

Harry knew a moment later why she looked familiar to him. Along side her was a child who Harry had known at Hogwarts, and who had been a member of the D.A. Dennis Creevey was stood, Colin's old camera tied around his neck. He looked even smaller then usual, and Harry guessed, with a pang, that the loss of his brother had made him feel even more diminished.

Harry felt like talking to him, trying to console him, but he knew that would compromise his position under the cloak, not to mention frighten the daylights out of little Dennis. Harry stayed silent and followed Mrs Creevey and Dennis through the streets of London, through Kings Cross Station and onto Platform nine and three quarter's. He somehow knew it would be a long day.


	11. Siege

Hello, this chapter's a short but exciting one, and PLEASE review, I can't improve the story if I don't have any responses! I promise the next chapter will be long, although I can't promise when it will be ready. Please review, thanks!  
  
Chapter 11 – Siege 

As soon as Harry made his way through the barrier to platform nine and three quarters, he could tell immediately that something was wrong. Parents were walking up and down the platform looking through the windows of the train but no one seemed to be able to see any of their children in any of them. Some were drawing wands, but at that moment a guard leant out of the front carriage of the train.

His face looked pale and drawn, and in a highly unconvincing voice he called out to the crowd on the platform. "Last call!" he shouted, his voice shaking slightly. Ahead of him little Denis Creevey hugged his mum before edging towards the train. Harry drew up alongside her.

"Mrs Creevey," he whispered. She jumped slightly but did not turn. Harry lowered his tone. "Thanks for everything. I'm going to get on top of the train and find out what's going on." She gave a very small nod, and Harry ran towards the front engine, which had started to move, pulling the Hogwarts Express along behind it.

The train's great engines roared into life and a loud whistle emerged from the train. The wheels grated into life as Harry sprang onto the side of it. He quickly pulled himself up on top, wedging himself down securely on top of the roof. The train slowly started to accelerate away from the station, but over the roar of the train, Harry still heard the screams from the platform. He wheeled around, and nearly fell over.

The train seemed to be dragging something. High in the air, about twenty feet above the train itself, a huge shape followed the train like some monstrous creature stalking its prey. It glittered eerily green as it leered back towards the terrified people at the station.

Harry thought that by now he would have got used to the Dark Mark, having seen it several times personally and it being splashed across the papers of later, but the sight of it caused his head to explode with pain. He steadied himself in the buffeting wind, as the train reached full speed. Harry considered his situation.

He was right at the front of the train. There were Death Eaters aboard the train. Ron and Ginny were also somewhere on the train. These thoughts were enough to spur him into action.

"Hold on you two," he said to himself, gritting his teeth and pulling the invisibility cloak tightly around himself. He muttered a spell to ensure that it didn't fly off in the wind, before reaching out with both his hands through the cloak and making his way towards the driver's compartment. He leant over the side of the train and, hanging upside down, looked into the front driver's section.

The driver was feverishly operating the controls to the train, and behind him stood two Death Eaters, who were laughing. Harry recognised one of the tones immediately. It was Peter Pettigrew.

Harry immediately pulled himself back on top of the train. He sat down and took several deep breaths. He knew he had to keep a clear head, and he could not afford anger at Peter to let him lose his cool. Rash actions would have harsh consequences, Harry knew, and that might mean a severe fall out for Ron and Ginny. He set his mind to think of them for a few moments, to clear his head once more for the task in hand.

He took a gentle hold of a rail that ran along the top of the train, and let the force of the wind as the train moved forwards move him quickly backwards. He grabbed the rail firmly as he approached the end of the carriage, and he stopped abruptly, slamming into the top of the carriage with a dull thud.

Harry grimaced. "Clever, Harry..." he muttered to himself. He quickly put a hand over his mouth as, a few inches away from his face; two Death Eaters poked their heads over the top of the train.

"You hear that?" the first one said, peering straight through Harry and along the top of the train.

"Yeah I did," the second replied. "Let's go up there."

Harry quickly decided this was not the time for subtleties, but he panicked when he couldn't reach his wand without releasing his grip on the rail. As the Death Eater's climbed up, Harry went for the last option available to him. He swung himself around and kicked the right hand Death Eater on his left side. He flew into the second Death Eater, and both of them fell off the side of the train. And were left on the side of the track. Harry watched them out of sight, hoping against hope that none of the other Death Eater's saw that.

In his cloak still, he dropped down into the gap between the carriages to consider his next move. "I have to find Ron," he murmured aloud, and stealing himself to enter the door, when another idea entered his head. Transform.

Harry quickly tied his cloak around the rail on the top of the train, before drawing his wand. "Thestral Aniservia!" He felt his legs and arms thicken into a powerful mixture of muscle and sinew, as a mane grew rapidly from the back of his elongating head.

He kicked off the top of the train, the wind whipping past his head as he accelerated upwards. After a few manoeuvres in the air he dived down to level himself with the train. As he went past the first carriage, he stared in amazement at what was inside. The students had all been bound with their hands behind their backs, and Death Eaters were patrolling up and down the train, A few of the Death Eaters gasped at the appearance of the Thestral, as did an older looking student, Harry couldn't see Ron however, so he moved on.

He didn't find Ron and Ginny until he reached the very last carriage of the train. They were both looking very pale, and they had a guard of two Death Eaters outside their compartment. Harry nudged a hoof against the window very lightly. Ron turned his head a fraction, before turning fully and jumping.

"Jesus..." Ron said, before recognition dawned on his face. "Harry?" he whispered.

Harry nodded as best as a Thestral could. Ron gave him a small thumbs up, and Harry tried to smile at Ginny, a difficult task for a Thestral. Her face was red and her eyes were slightly puffy, and it was obvious to Harry that she had been crying. Seeing her so vulnerable, gave Harry renewed vigour, and he took off along the train, before transforming once back by his cloak. He quickly donned the cloak and settled down between the carriages to wait. Something told him that the train would not reach Hogwarts.

The train did not pull to a stop until the sun was starting to set on the Western horizon. The train was on top of a bridge, and Harry made his forwards to listen to the Death Eaters up front. Pettigrew was still up there, and the other Death Eater, (who was obviously his senior,) was giving him instructions.

"Go to him," he whispered, in a voice that somehow scared Harry so deeply that he shivered. Harry shook himself lightly. "Go to him and tell him we are ready up here. He may dispose of the girl now if that is his Lord's will. Perhaps this will persuade that Muggle loving fool to hand over Potter!"

Harry recoiled in shock. He knew exactly who "she" was, and the thought of her dead sent a shock wave through his heart. Pettigrew laughed, and Harry watched as Pettigrew left. Harry silently stood up, disgusted at Peter, and he quickly made his way along the top of the carriage and stood waiting at the back door. As Pettigrew emerged, Harry took off his cloak.

"Hello Peter," he said, amiably.

Pettigrew nearly fell over in shock. "You! Y-You! You wait, my master will get you, he will..." but his voice had no conviction.

"Are you going to kill Ginny?" Harry said, his eyes burning into Peter's.

"N-No..." Peter replied, trembling.

"LIAR! YOU ARE GOING TO KILL HER ARE YOU NOT?" Harry yelled, but thankfully the wind swallowed the noise before it travelled to any other Death Eaters.

"Okay! Yes!" Pettigrew said, half sobbing, while trying to pull himself to his feet.

"Don't do it Peter," Harry said simply, his heart pounding painfully in his chest. "You owe me a life debt. I will consider it repaid."

"You... You..." Pettigrew started, his voice squeaking with anger, and Harry could see his eyes darting around with the desperation of a cornered man. "I... You... I OWE YOU NOTHING! NOW YOUR PRECIOUS GIRLFRIEND MUST DIE!"

Pettigrew drew his wand, but Harry was faster. "Impeditia!" he yelled. The spell knocked Peter backwards, Peter lunged for a handhold on the train but too late: he fell off the train and over the side of the bridge. Harry didn't see or hear him land.

Harry sat back, pushing his cloak back into its corner, as he took several deep breaths. "That was for Sirius," he muttered to himself, and he felt himself shudder slightly. He knew what he had to do. Transfiguring back into a Thestral he raced out from beside the train and following the track, he shot off, away from the train, and towards Hogwarts, and Dumbledore.


	12. The Hunters and the Hunted

Would you look at this? Two chapters within three days of each other! It don't happen often, so please Review!!!   
Chapter 12 - The Hunters and the Hunted 

Harry tore across the countryside at breakneck speed, and soon he found himself roaring out of Hogsmeade station, skimming the lake before rising up and over the magnificent Hogwarts lawns. He twisted and turned, coming to a stop just in front of the gates to the school. As he transformed back, the front doors opened, and out stepped Professor Dumbledore.

"Harry? What are you doing here?" he asked, but Harry got the impression that Dumbledore had already suspected that something was up.

"It's Voldemort, Professor," he said, slightly out of breath. "Him and his Death Eaters have taken control of the Hogwarts Express!"

Dumbledore's eyes instantly lost their sparkle, and he drew his wand, before marching towards the forest, muttering something. A small beam of light, which kept changing colour, emerged from his wand, but before Harry could ask what he was doing, a thestral emerged out of the forest.

Dumbledore climbed on top of it. "Lead on, Harry," he said, frowning.

Harry nodded. "Thestral Aniservia!" he said, and he felt the now familiar feeling of transformation from human to creature. He shook his head slightly, before turning to face Dumbledore. Dumbledore nodded, and Harry aimed himself towards Hogsmeade station and bent his legs, before rocketing forward. Looking back, he could see Dumbledore behind him, bent low to his Thestral.

Harry dived downwards over the lake, before levelling up above the railway track. He streamlined himself even more; his powerful legs bent beneath him and he felt the air slapping against his face like waves in the sea. The world beneath him turned to a blur, and soon Harry and Dumbledore were in sight of the train. Harry slowed down and looked at Dumbledore.

"Follow me," he said, before guiding his Thestral off to the near side of the train. Harry followed behind him.

Dumbledore's thestral began to slow down in line with the train, and Dumbledore sat upright. Harry could see students on the train banging their hands against the window, before Death Eater's tied them all up. Harry felt a surge of anger as a first year girl was cruelly bound to her seat.

"Tom!" Dumbledore yelled, his voice quivering with cold fury. "Come out where I can see you!"

"Ah... the spoilsport returns," came a cold voice. Harry twisted his head to find the voice, and saw Voldemort standing on top of the train. "But where is your pet? Give him to me and I will release your students."

"Will you really Tom?" said Dumbledore, his tone, about as sarcastic as you would ever hear Dumbledore, still managed to emanate raw power.

Voldemort chuckled. "I thought not. Perhaps then... perhaps he is with you, sat on top of that other Thestral, wearing his invisibility cloak, hmmm?"

Dumbledore ran a hand just above Harry's long, sleek back, all the way from his head to his tail. "You think I would bring Harry, here? No Tom, Harry is no bargaining chip."

Voldemort sighed. "Ah yes, I did not really suspect you would actually bring Potter here... but maybe... yes... maybe all you need is a little more... ah, persuasion."

Harry knew he didn't like the sound of that, and he watched with mounting trepidation as Voldemort signalled to someone beneath him in the train. A second later his worst fears were confirmed.

Out of the train, held aloft by a spell from Voldemort's wand, was Ron. He was looking fiercely at Voldemort, but his expression changed to one of surprise as he saw Dumbledore and Harry. As recognition dawned on his face, Albus quickly raised a hand.

"Keep him out of this, Tom," he said smoothly, and Harry could detect a hint of urgency in his voice.

"If you give me Potter," Voldemort said silkily, "Then Mr Weasley will live. Like his older brother." Ron started struggling viciously with the spell, but Voldemort barely flinched. Harry knew he had to act, as Voldemort raised his wand, and Ron became still in the air, a frightened expression set on his face.

Harry flew in front of Dumbledore, and Dumbledore immediately seemed to catch onto his plan. Seemingly Dumbledore was as intuitive even when Harry was a Thestral.

"Be careful Harry," Dumbledore whispered, whilst using one hand to point back up the track towards Hogwarts. "Go that way first, to look like I've sent you back, then double back. You will need all speed."

Harry nodded his big Thestral head, and Dumbledore smiled, before Harry tore off down the track. He flew until the train became a thin sliver in the distance before tearing off to one side. He doubled back until he was behind the train. Dumbledore's eyes did not move to him, but Harry somehow suspected Dumbledore knew he was there, for he was doing a good job keeping Voldemort distracted.

Harry leant backwards, before diving down. He felt the wind speeding past him, and the ground was passing as a blur. With every second he tore towards Voldemort, and this speed caused a low whistling noise to emerge from the air. Voldemort turned at the last second, but too late: Harry slammed into the side of him with incredible force, narrowly missing Ron.

Voldemort's wand flew from his hand, and off the bridge, Voldemort fell to the track, howling in pain, but Ron was Harry's concern. He was jolted out of Voldemort's spell and, like Voldemort's wand, he fell off the bridge.

His heart beating a drum roll in his chest, Harry dived off the bridge as above him Dumbledore tore towards Voldemort, wand raised. The forest below loomed upwards, but Harry over took Ron and caught him moments before they hit the canopy. After Ron had shifted his weight a bit, Harry rose steadily in the air, his heart slowing slightly.

Voldemort was standing on the track, and Albus was above him his wand raised, but he was looking at Harry. Harry looked at Voldemort, and Voldemort locked eyes with the Thestral. As Voldemort stared into Harry's green eyes, recognition dawned on his face.

"You..." he said, and Harry had never heard such shock in his voice. Voldemort looked for his wand and then, cursing, he clicked his fingers and was gone.

Harry landed on the track and, after Ron had climbed off, he transformed back. Albus set down beside him, as students poured off the train. The remaining Death Eaters had all left, and the Hogwarts students were cheering at Harry and Dumbledore. With his usual wise smile, Dumbledore moved away from the crowd to speak to the train driver. Harry looked at Ron, who seemed to be hobbling slightly. Harry shot Ron a questioning look, but he waved Harry off before wincing. Before Harry could say anything, Dumbledore returned.

"Students!" he said, his voice jovial but his manner brisk. "Let us get back on the train: you are safe now, but the faster we get to Hogwarts the better. And, if I may say so to the first years, I'm afraid this is a one off, and next year will NOT involve any Death Eater raids."

The students laughed before boarding the train. Harry helped Ron sit up front with Dumbledore and Ginny, who had hurried up to him as soon as she could. Harry smiled. Although he didn't know for how long, soon he would be back at Hogwarts, and this thought always cheered him.

Dumbledore took his leave of them as soon as they arrived at Hogwarts, saying he needed to send word to all of the parents who would be worried. Order members and Aurors were already sweeping the station as Harry and Ginny, whilst helping Ron, headed into a carriage. The three of them fell back onto the seat. Harry sighed, but Ron was looking awkward. 

"What is it?" Harry said, frowning.

Ron coughed. "Well... err... Thanks Harry." He said, looking directly at Harry for the first time since the events on the train.

Harry sat upright, grinning. "You'd have done the same for me," he said, smiling. "Don't worry about it. I'll always be there." As Ron settled back in his seat, Harry muttered to Ginny. "Every time you get yourself in trouble."

Ginny laughed, but Ron sat up again. "I heard that!" But Harry could see Ron grinning too.

They sat in companionable silence all the way through the gates. When their carriage pulled to a stop alongside the front gates of the school, Harry leapt out first, before helping Ron climbed down. He turned to Ginny.

"Could you go and save me a seat at the feast?" he asked, his eyes shifting at Ron. "This one needs the hospital wing."

Ginny didn't get a chance to answer. "What?" Ron exploded. "No way! I am not missing the feast." Ginny laughed, but Harry was adamant.

"Sorry Ron, but you need to go up there," he said, as Ron winced again. "You need to have your legs checked." Before Ron could complain more, Harry put up a hand to placate him. "I'll tell you what, if you're not down in time for the rest of the feast, we'll bring you up a bit of everything on the table. Okay?"

Ron thought for a moment. "Yeah, okay." Ginny and Harry both laughed, before Ginny strode off to the main hall. Harry watched her go, and as he turned to help Ron, Ron shot him a questioning look. Harry shrugged slightly, before trying to help Ron towards the stairs.

"Maybe Ginny should have stayed," Ron said, glancing down at his legs and wincing. "We may have needed her."

"Need a hand?" Harry whipped around, almost knocking Ron over, but Harry ignored him.

Malfoy did not look like he had had a good day. His normally sleek blonde hair looked messy, and his complexion was as pale as a ghost. However, there was a smile on his face, and he seemed genuine.

Before Ron could say anything, Harry smiled and nodded. "Yeah, help would be good." Malfoy stepped forward and, after a little persuasion, Ron allowed himself to be helped.

Between Harry and Malfoy they soon had Ron up in the hospital wing. Ron relaxed in his bed before Madame Pomfrey bustled over instructing Harry and Malfoy to leave the hospital wing. They walked in a slightly awkward silence for a while, which Harry decided he needed to break.

"I err... got your letter," he started meekly. Malfoy's head jerked up, but he soon resumed eyeing the floor. Harry continued. "Err... I... well... I really appreciated it." Harry glanced sideways at Malfoy, who said nothing. Swallow your pride Harry, he thought to himself, remembering how Malfoy attacked his father to help Harry the previous year. "So err... friends?" The last word came out as little more than a whisper, but Harry may as well have shouted it.

Malfoy jerked his head around as they descended the steps. "Really?" Harry nodded. Malfoy looked stunned as they stopped by the door to the Great Hall. He smirked. "Not on your life Potter!"

Harry was left there, laughing slightly, as Malfoy entered the hall. Harry couldn't help but notice that there was a hushed silence as he put a hand forward to stop the door closing. He stepped into the hall before, at the far end of the room, Dumbledore stood up.

"Ah, Mr Potter, you arrive at just the right time," he said, smiling warmly. "The students all know what you have done for them over the past years, and now, on the day that you enter your final year, you have proved yourself yet again." Dumbledore raised his goblet and nodded at Harry. "Harry, for your bravery and for your superb transformation, I award Gryffindor house, fifty points." Dumbledore raised his goblet further as the hall, particularly the Gryffindor table exploded with cheers. Harry blushed as he quickly settled down in his seat next to Ginny, where people from all around leaned over and slapped his back.

As the cheering started to die down, Dumbledore raised a hand, but did not sit. "I have but one more announcement before the sorting will commence." Harry frowned, hadn't it started? Dumbledore resumed speaking. "This years sorting will be slightly different from any year that has gone before it."

At one side of the hall, Harry heard a collective intake of breath from the new first years. Dumbledore smiled at them. "The new students have no need to fret, as this announcement does not concern them."

Harry was even more puzzled now. "How can sorting not concern first years?" he whispered softly to Ginny. She shrugged and Harry turned his attention back to Dumbledore.

"My colleagues and I have been having many discussions over the holidays as to the future of the houses, or one house in particular. Slytherin house, we have established, has produced many great wizards in its time, but of late, it seems to have gained a reputation as a place that produce wizards, like Tom Riddle, who turn to the Dark Arts."

"We have been considering how to address this problem, and we have decided that the good qualities of Slytherin members are being overruled by its reputation. That is to say, girls and boys with good hearts and minds are corrupted by its ways and means. This has led us to decide that radical action must be taken."

Dumbledore cleared his throat, and Harry could feel the tension in the room crank up a notch. "Slytherin House is to be abolished, and its members are to be sorted into the remaining three houses."


	13. The Three Houses

Sorry this has taken an age – its half term now so I should hopefully get another two up within the week.   
Chapter 13 - The Three Houses 

Harry had never been in a hall so full and so silent. He was shocked; Slytherin gone? But as it began to sink in, he felt another emotion welling up inside him: joy. He looked at Dumbledore, who was looking around at the hall, waiting for a reaction. Dumbledore looked straight at Harry, and Harry could see a small flicker of hesitation in his eyes. Spontaneously, Harry started to clap.

He didn't know why he did it, but soon Ginny joined in, and then Neville, and Luna over on the Ravenclaw table, and so like dominoes the whole hall rolled into rapturous applause. Some students were on their feet, and some of pupils, especially younger ones, were hugging each other, and Harry suspected that Slytherins had bullied these people in previous years.

Dumbledore put up a hand and, after a few moments, the room fell into a hush. Dumbledore gave Harry a small wink. "Would those students currently in Slytherin please come to the front to be sorted." Harry, along with the rest of the school, turned to look at the Slytherin table. Malfoy was looking at him, and Harry gave him a nod.

With varying levels of enthusiasm, the Slytherin students got to their feet. Harry watched them, frowning. "Where are Crabbe and Goyle?" Harry said to Ginny, quietly.

"Expelled," she said softly back. "Dumbledore was all for giving those Slytherins a second chance, but apparently pressure from parents and teachers left him no choice. My dad told me."

Harry nodded as he watched the Slytherins being sorted. "So those Slytherins that are left are the ones that didn't join Voldemort last term?" Ginny nodded, and Harry sighed with satisfaction. "Can't be all bad then. Hope we get Malfoy."

Seamus heard him, and turned to face him. "You what?"

Harry coughed slightly, but Seamus would not give it up. Harry leaned forward to whisper to him quietly. "He's not as bad as you think he is. He saved my life last year. He's changed."

"Uhun, and I'm the new headmaster," Seamus muttered. Dean laughed, but Harry merely shrugged. He knew he'd have enough trouble convincing Ron.

As Harry watched, Malfoy's name was called up, and Harry leaned forward in his seat. A deathly hush fell over the hall, as Malfoy sat, his eyes looking straight up at the hat. There was quiet for a moment before-

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled. The hush in the hall turned to whispers as Malfoy got up, and Harry felt an urgent need to do something. Before he knew what he was doing, he was on his feet, clapping again.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Seamus whispered beside him, but Harry ignored him, as behind him Ginny started clapping too. After seeing Harry's reaction, the Gryffindor table gently turned to applause. Even though Harry knew it was a suspicious and reluctant reaction, he was glad of it all the same. Malfoy gave him a small smirk before settling himself at the top of the table. Harry sat down also, as at the far end of the hall, Dumbledore stood up.

"I hope this new development proves to be a successful one, with each former Slytherin member being accepted by his or her new house, whilst also accepting their new house as their home." Dumbledore was silent for a moment to let his words sink in.

"Now, we must progress to the normal sorting ceremony..." he trailed off, beckoning Professor McGonagall to stand.

"Jason Alberry!" she called. Harry sat back in his seat as a trembling first year approached the stool. Harry closed his eyes for a moment, thinking over these new developments.

He was unsure as to his feelings concerning Malfoy's new induction into Gryffindor house. He knew that he had changed, but knew also that Malfoy's sharp tongue and sarcastic wit was still very much in place. He smiled to himself as he considered Ron, and how those two would get along. Ginny must have noticed him smiling, for when he opened his eyes, she frowned at him in inquiry. Harry just shook his head, and turned back to the sorting.

Finally, Professor McGonagall took the hat away from the last student (Xavier, Oliver – Ravenclaw), and Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"With that all done I have nothing else to say," he said, before smiling, clapping his hands and settling back into his seat, as before the students the feast appeared. Harry smiled in gratification before reaching forward and taking some chicken off a plate in front of him. After a few moments of gorging himself in happy silence, Harry suddenly set his fork down on his plate, frowning.

"This is weird," he said slowly.

Ginny turned to face him. "How do you mean?" she said slowly, but by the look on her face Harry knew she understood exactly what he meant.

"Without... without Hermione," he said slowly. At this, Seamus, Dean, Neville and Parvati all looked around. Harry sighed slightly.

"She'd be sitting there now," Neville said softly, coughing slightly.

"-next to Lavender," added Parvati with a small sniff. Dean put a comforting arm around her as Harry smiled slightly to himself.

"Probably telling us all of about the food those House Elves slaved over," he said, looking at the table before them. The others smiled ruefully, but said nothing.

They carried on eating the feast in comfortable silence, before Seamus frowned and looked around him. "There's too much food left..." he started slowly, looking around him. "Where's Ron?"

Everyone laughed, before Ginny explained Ron's being in the hospital wing. The atmosphere cleared slightly throughout the rest of the feast, and after everyone had finished eating, Dumbledore stood up.

"Thank you," he said, once all noise had died down. "Now, before I send you back to your dormitories, I must first introduce our new member of staff. This is Professor Hilier, formerly of Beauxbatons academy. She will replace our dearly departed Professor Sprout as Herbology teacher, whereas Professor Sinistra will become head of Hufflepuff house."

Harry realised suddenly that he had not even looked along the staff table. After his sweep through familiar faces including Hagrid, McGonagall and Snape he spotted the new teacher between Professor Sinistra and Professor Flitwick. She stood up to wave to the hall.

She was quite a tall woman, with straightened blonde hair that she had draped over her shoulders. Her hat was on at a slightly jaunty angle, and she smiled in a manner that reminded Harry forcefully of Lockheart. However, there was a flickering intelligence in her eyes that Lockheart never had, and Harry somehow knew that he would like this new Professor.

As she sat down, Dumbledore continued. "Now then, back to your dormitories everyone! Prefects ensure that new students do not get lost en route to your common rooms. Good night!" As Dumbledore, along with the rest of the school moved to leave the hall, Harry turned to Malfoy.

"Looks like your stuck with us now," he said, laughing slightly.

"Well, lucky me!" Malfoy said, with more than a hint of sarcasm.

Harry frowned. He'd have to straighten this out now. "Come on Malfoy," he said, trying not to sound like he was having a go. "If you want people in Gryffindor to get along with you, then you can't be so cynical all the time!"

Malfoy laughed. "This is going to be fun!"

Harry couldn't help but laugh, as the two of them headed up the stairs behind the rest of the long line of Gryffindors. Malfoy smirked suddenly.

"What?" Harry said bluntly.

"It's just... I'll have been in two common rooms!" Malfoy laughed. Harry couldn't help himself.

"So have I!" he quickly put a hand over his mouth. Malfoy gaped at him, but before Malfoy could ask, Harry put up a hand. "Oh no, I'm not telling you. You'll be horrified! Thinking about it that's not such a bad idea..." Malfoy punched him lightly on the arm, and Harry was very surprised at how Ron-like that was. Before he could say so, they were outside the common room.

"Why have we stopped?" Malfoy said, craning his neck.

Harry pointed. "See that portrait of the fat lady?" Malfoy nodded. "That's the entrance."

Harry heard someone up ahead saying, "Wishy-washy," and, having an idea, he dragged Malfoy and Ginny over to one side. They both gave him identical looks that told Harry plainly that they were not amused. Harry got to the point.

"Look, Ginny, I want you to stall everyone in the common room," he said quietly. "Tell them we'll be there in a few minutes."

Ginny frowned for a moment, then Harry watched as she understood the idea, realisation dawning on her. She nodded and went inside. Harry grabbed Malfoy and started down the stairs.

"Err, for those who don't speak Gryffindor, what's going on?" Malfoy asked sarcastically.

"We're going to get some food," Harry replied quickly.

Malfoy gaped at him. "Famous Harry Potter, going to get some food?" he smirked. "Now I know you're in favour, but the teachers won't just give you extra food!"

"Who said we're going to the teachers?" Harry said, sidling a glance sideways at Malfoy as he followed the now familiar route through to the kitchens. Harry stopped by the painting, and Malfoy frowned.

"Tickle the pear," Harry instructed. Malfoy, eyeing the portrait oddly, did as he was bid. A few seconds later, the pear let out a small chuckle and the portrait slid back. Harry led Malfoy through the gap, and instantly they were swamped by House Elves.

"Is you looking for some food?" a particularly small House Elf squeaked next to them.

Harry laughed at Malfoy's expression before answering. "Yes please, enough to feed the whole of Gryffindor House! And some Butterbeer if you have any!"

The house elves squeaked with delight before bustling off to make cakes and biscuits. Harry looked at Malfoy. "Not exactly hard is it?" Malfoy smirked at him, but was still incapable of speech. Soon an enormous platter was on its way towards them, borne by several house elves. Harry drew his wand and, thanking the house elves, levitated the huge platter ahead of him. As the portrait swung back behind them, Malfoy drew his wand to lend a hand.

"If only Dumbledore could see famous Harry Potter now," Malfoy said with a laugh, and Harry laughed as well.

"He probably does know, he seems to know everything anyway," Harry said, still chuckling.

Malfoy nodded. "Very true." They fell silent as Harry led the way back up to the common room. Malfoy broke the silence.

"Do you reckon I'll be in your dorm?" he asked, frowning slightly.

"I assume so, but I have no idea really," Harry replied, frowning also, as they headed up the stairs towards the fat lady. "Maybe the ex-Slytherins have their own dorm?"

"I hope not," said Malfoy, scowling. "Most of them didn't like me very much after last year's Quidditch." Harry smirked slightly.

"Well, this year you can be on a winning team for a change!" he said, laughing. Malfoy scowled but said nothing. As they stood in front of the fat lady, Harry coughed to wake her up. "Wishy-washy!" he said. The portrait swung to one side, and Harry was hit with a blast of noise.

Harry and Malfoy guided the platter into the common room and set it down on the table, where people set upon the Butterbeer as if the feast they had just had was a mere appetiser. Harry laughed.

"Well, this'll get you in their favour slightly!" he said, helping himself to a Butterbeer while handing another to Malfoy. Looking around the room, Harry spotted Ron, who strode over. "Leg alright then?" Harry asked.

"Fine," Ron said stiffly. He was looking sourly at Malfoy, who was keeping conspicuously silent.

"Malfoy," Ron said, breathing deeply. "No longer in precious Slytherin?"

Malfoy frowned at Ron. "No Wea – Ron," he said jerkily. The two of them looked at each other oddly for a second, before Ron nodded at Malfoy jerkily before stalking off to talk to Neville.


	14. The New Gryffindor

MUCHOS APOLOGIES – this is taking too long. What with college etc its becoming very hard to update regularly, and coupling this with probably the worst writer's block I've had on any bit of any of my stories this chapter has been a long time coming. Some of the emotions portrayed were difficult to word, and bits of the chapter have been re-written several times. So if it feels a bit disjointed then that's why! To make up for it slightly, it's a heeeeuge chapter. Also, there are several conversations that should cover a few things for the characters, as you will see.   
Chapter 14 - The New Gryffindor 

Harry awoke early the next day to find a thin September drizzle pattering against the dormitory windows. He had been surprised last night to see very little open enmity between Ron and Malfoy, and Harry hoped that this new found piece would last. Looking around the dorm, his eyes fell on the new addition to the seventh year Gryffindor's dormitory: a sixth bed. The closed curtains indicated that Malfoy was still asleep, and Harry was glad at the way things had gone.

Dean and Neville had both accepted Malfoy as being changed and, although neither was showing much open friendliness to him as yet, Harry was sure they would in time feel comfortable with him being in their dormitory. Seamus and Ron however, had been more reluctant to allow Malfoy into their room. Seamus particularly was difficult to persuade but, by the time everyone eventually went to bed, Harry was positive progress had been made.

Harry quickly dressed before making his way downstairs out of the dorm and into the common room. It was early, but Harry was surprised to find someone else up and about.

Dennis Creevey was sat in an armchair by the fire. He hadn't noticed Harry come in, and Harry watched him for a moment. He looked very small sat there, his legs hunched up against his chest, rocking backwards and forwards as he stared into the unlit fireplace. Harry felt an enormous flood of pity well up inside his chest, follow rapidly by a coursing anger towards the perpetrator of the battle last year, Voldemort.

Harry sat over by the fire in the armchair next to Dennis, who flinched slightly but said nothing. Harry felt like he had to say something. "Hi Dennis," he said, cautiously.

Dennis slowly turned his head towards him. "Hiya Harry." It was barely a whisper, but Harry could feel the sincerity behind it. Before Harry could say anything else, Dennis reached down beside him and picked something up. "This was Colin's Camera," he said, sniffing slightly, and Harry felt his heart in his throat.

"Well err... I'm sure you'll be just as good with it," Harry said, trying to smile, but failing dismally. Dennis didn't seem to notice, but another thought had struck Harry. "Erm... are you good at Quidditch?" he said hesitantly.

Dennis looked up. "You mean to... to t-take Colin's place?" Harry gave a small nod. Dennis shook his head. "No, I'm no good at Quidditch," he said, but he smiled appreciatively. "Could... I mean... What if... err..." he trailed off.

"What is it?" Harry asked, puzzled.

"Well..." he started slowly, looking anywhere but at Harry, "could I be the photographer?" He said these last words very quickly, but Harry beamed at him.

"Of course you can!" he smiled. "Let's hope we can give you some winning photos!"

Dennis gave him a shy smile, holding the camera tightly in his hands, but Harry could see him visibly relaxing slightly. At the sound of footsteps Harry turned around to see Ron and Seamus emerging out of the boys dormitories. Both were grinning conspiratorially.

"What have you done?" said Harry, but he had a shrewd suspicion as to what had happened.

"Oh nothing," Seamus replied, "just about to give Malfoy a little wake up call." At that Ron and he broke into sniggers, but Harry's glare shut Ron up.

"You're no better than he used to be," Harry said savagely, tearing up the stairs. He entered the room and immediately spotter what they had done.

"Scourgify," he muttered, and Malfoy's robes suddenly became clean of the mess that Ron and Seamus had put all over it. Harry was amazed to see various items such as dungbombs and Not-So-Sweet-Smelling-Smears from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes hidden away. However, Harry knew the counter-curse to the Weasley twins newest product, which he quickly performed.

Harry sat back on his bed. He had known it would be hard as soon as Dumbledore had announced it to a shocked hall the previous evening, and he had also appreciated how Seamus was feeling, but he had hoped for Ron to be a little more understanding. Standing up, he headed down to the common room, where Ron confronted him.

"What did you mean by what you said earlier?" he said, his face turning slightly red with anger. He leaned forward in a slightly menacing way, and Harry felt sickened; had he been too harsh on Ron? He put a hand to stop Ron from saying anything else.

"Okay, maybe it was a bit over the top," he said shakily, still upset by this argument with Ron, "but I still think you should give him a chance. How is he ever going to become a better person and... well... a friend, if you just have a go at him and set up pranks?"

Ron seemed to deflate a bit at this, and after taking a few breaths, he turned and headed swiftly out of the portrait hole. Harry sighed before settling back into the armchair recently vacated by Dennis Creevey. After a few moments of silent contemplation, Ginny's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Good morning Harry," she said, settling down into the chair next to him and taking his hand. After looking at him more closely, she spoke again. "Are you alright?"

Harry looked over at her but stayed silent. She frowned at him, scrutinising him shrewdly, cocking her head to one side. "Is it something to do with Ron?" she said, after a few moments silence. "Or Malfoy?"

Harry's eyes shot up to meet hers. "How could you possibly know that?" he said, startled.

She gave him a small wan smile. "I know you Harry, and not much would make you look this down." She looked deep into his eyes, and Harry felt as if she was looking into his very soul. "So what happened?"

Harry sighed, resigning himself to explaining. "I found Ron and Seamus playing a prank on Malfoy this morning, while he was asleep. I interfered to stop them doing it, and now he's angry at me." He closed his eyes and put a hand on his head. "Maybe I shouldn't have done anything..."

Ginny made a small noise of disagreement. "No, you did the right thing. I'll talk to him."

Harry's arm shot out to stop her getting up. "No!" he exclaimed, his eyes wide with no small degree of fear. He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, but that really wouldn't help anything, if he thought that I had gone to you he'd think we couldn't sort things out. Plus I think... I think... well... he's missing Hermione. We all are."

Ginny didn't say anything, instead just taking his hand softly in hers, before they both headed down to breakfast.

Ron was not at the Gryffindor table when Harry got there and after reading his timetable, Harry found Ron at their first lesson, Defence Against The Dark Arts. As Harry entered the class he saw that there were two seats already taken, in the back corner of the class. Right in the corner, looking steadfastly out the window, was Ron.

He glanced at Harry once, but as soon as their eyes met he looked back out of the window, his face reddening. The person sat next to him was Seamus, who was likewise looking anywhere but at Harry. Harry strode across the room, his temper rising and, once in front of Ron, he coughed.

"Ron," he said, his voice shaking slightly with badly controlled anger, "I had to do what I did this morning. And I'm sorry if you think that means I was going against you, but I wasn't. I just want you and Malfoy to get along, or at least, stop with the open hostility!" Ron stayed silent, and Harry stalked across the room and settled into a chair on the other side of the class.

As Harry flung his bag to the floor, he looked across at the door where he saw a smirking face grinning back at him.

"Tiff with the wife, Harry?" Malfoy said, his grin becoming more pronounced. Harry ignored the jibe, but registered Malfoy's use of his first name as he indicated the chair next to him. Malfoy sat down, turning round to look at Ron quickly, but he stayed remarkably silent.

"I'll tell you later," Harry said, as the rest of class gradually filled the room, a few of them throwing odd looks at Malfoy and Harry. Soon Professor Diggory came in, wearing a slightly odd colour of robe, and he addressed the class as he closed the door behind him.

"Good morning class," he said, smiling round at the group. "I think you guys should be feeling a bit privileged this morning. Anyone guess why?"

"Because Lockheart's back?" Malfoy muttered, but only Harry heard him. Behind them, Parvati raised her hand.

"Because you're the first Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher to stay on for a second year?" she said, smiling slightly. There was a ripple of laughter around the room as Professor Diggory nodded.

"Yes, exactly!" he beamed. "And to celebrate, I thought we'd have a practical lesson today. Now you've had extensive coverage of curses, creatures and err... Ministry-approved theory," he said, smiling slightly, "but you've still got a bit of work to do on curing. Now, parts of this section of the course include bits of potions and Herbology, but the basic idea is that the spells I will teach you are to stop the effects of bad spells.

"The first, and most elementary is the simple "finite" spell," he said looking round at them all. "So repeat after me... finite."

"Finite," the class chanted back dutifully, and Professor Diggory smiled.

"Excellent, excellent," he said, picking up his wand. "Now, I need a volunteer..." he trailed off, looking around the room. Harry heard Malfoy mutter something beside him, but as he didn't catch it, he looked around at Malfoy.

Malfoy had his wand pointing at Harry and a mischievous grin on his face. Harry soon realised why, as his arm, of its own accord, raised itself into the air.

"Ah, thank you Harry!" said Professor Diggory, beckoning him to the front of the class. Harry scowled at Malfoy, (who was shaking with quiet hysterics in the seat along from him), but got up to the front and stood next to Professor Diggory, who addressed him personally.

"Right then Harry," he said, looking at him with a slight grin on his face also, as if he knew exactly what had just happened. "Thanks for... volunteering." He let the class have a small laugh at this, which Harry thought was a tad unfair, but he did his best not to look embarrassed. He turned back to Professor Diggory, who continued.

"Right, I am going to put a curse on you, and then stop it with the finite incantation," he said, looking slightly warily at Harry. "Is there any curse you would prefer?" Harry racked his brains for a suitably painless curse or spell, when suddenly, the memory of arriving at Grimmauld Place for the first time flashed into his mind.

"Erm... the Disillusionment charm?" he said, looking up at Professor Diggory, who smiled.

"Excellent choice, Harry," he said, smiling. "That won't hurt at all!" He raised his wand, but then lowered it again, as Dean's hand was in the air.

"Sir, what's the Disillusionment charm?" he said, looking from Harry to Professor Diggory.

"Well, you'll see won't you?" he said, smiling slightly, before turning back to Harry. With a small smile, he raised his wand, and rapped Harry on the head with it. Harry felt same sensation of cold water trickling down his body, and he heard the class take a deep breath.

He took a couple of steps to the side and watched, smiling to himself, as most of the class continued to look at the space where he had just been, with only Professor Diggory and Neville in the front row watching. Harry got an idea.

He quickly and silently headed to the other side of class, tip toeing his way past the far row and to the back of the class. Professor Diggory and Neville had now lost him, and he could see Professor Diggory looking around him.

"Now, now Harry, this is NOT the time for games," he said, but Harry could hear the amusement in his voice.

Harry raised his wand. "Wingardium Leviosa!" he muttered, his wand aimed at Ron's quill. Ron looked down in shock as, carefully, Harry started writing on the page in front of him. Ron frowned at it, then suddenly laughed. He got to his feet and showed the paper to Professor Diggory, who likewise frowned before laughing. He glanced at Ron, who nodded, before addressing the class.

"Would you all please step outside for a moment, Harry would like a private word..." he smiled at the class. "But to make sure the time isn't wasted, practise the charm by casting a hex, a harmless hex mind you, on someone else, before casting the finite charm. You will be allowed back in a matter of minutes."

The class shuffled out bewildered, and Harry watched as Professor Diggory called Malfoy over. When the last student had gone, Harry watched as Professor Diggory cast an imperturbable charm on the door, before turning around.

"Come here Harry, then I can stop the spell." Harry came forward.

"I'm here Professor," he said grabbing the sleeve of Professor Diggory's outstretched wand. After the spell was lifted, Harry took the piece of paper out of Professor Diggory's hand, and read it aloud to Malfoy.

""Ron, please ask Professor Diggory to make the class leave so we can sort this out. Make sure Malfoy stays. I don't appear otherwise."" Harry laughed as he scrunched the paper up, but his laugh was silenced by the look on Ron's face. Harry got straight to the point.

"Ron, I want you to tell Malfoy what happened this morning," he said, looking Ron straight in the eye. He felt a bit unsure as to whether this was the right course of action, but he knew he couldn't spend a whole year convincing Ron and Malfoy to get along.

Malfoy glanced between the two of them at the mention of his name. "What do you mean, "what happened"? Nothing happened."

"Ron?" Harry said, his tone firm but he couldn't stop a pleading note filtering into it. Ron seemed to catch it, for he sighed slightly.

"Me and Seamus tried to play a prank on you this morning," he said, but Harry knew Ron was talking to him as much as he was talking to Malfoy.

"How do you mean a prank?" said Malfoy, narrowing his eyes at Ron. "And how do you mean, tried?" At this second question his eyes wandered in Harry's direction, but snapped back to Ron when he answered.

"I mean we put dungbombs and Not-So-Sweet-Smelling-Smears on your clothes," Ron mumbled very quickly into the floor. Malfoy's eyes widened and Professor Diggory, whom Harry had almost forgotten existed, coughed slightly.

"And did Harry stop you doing this?" he asked Ron directly. Ron nodded glumly, looking at the floor. Professor Diggory sighed slightly. "I think you three are all a bit old for this sort of thing. I won't take off any points, but I think you Ron should remember, there are worse evils in this world than Malfoy here. Accept him as a new Gryffindor and try to treat him with the same respect as you show the other Gryffindors. Remember what the sorting had said last year: we are only strong if we stand together, united. You'd do well to remember that."

"Look, Ron, stop apologising," Harry said quietly across the table. It was lunchtime, and Harry had spent the rest of the morning listening to Ron's profuse utterances of total remorse for his actions that morning. Even Malfoy had begun to get annoyed with Ron's total change of heart.

"Pass the pumpkin juice," he said, sniggering at Harry and Ron, "and stop with the grovelling. You sound like Crabbe after he'd made a mistake." That shut Ron up. The three of them sat in contented silence, as Harry eyed up his timetable.

"Today's Wednesday right?" he asked, checking his timetable. Ron nodded at him, as Malfoy leaned over to have a look at his timetable. "Herbology this afternoon then, wonder what the new Professor is like?"

"It's nearly time," Ron said, glancing along the table at Malfoy, "so let's go and find out shall we?" Malfoy said nothing, but acknowledged Ron's acceptance of him with a small nod. Together, the three of them headed out of the hall, through the large double doors and around the grounds to the greenhouses. There they found Professor Hilier waiting for them, looking at Harry with a somewhat anxious expression on her face.

Her previously straightened blonde hair was now tied into an elegant bun on the back of her head, and her eyes flickered with an intelligence that Harry found himself instantly drawn to. She smiled at them nervously, not taking her eyes of Harry, who looked back awkwardly.

"Are you okay, professor?" he said, frowning slightly.

"What?" she said with a little jump, as if she was surprised Harry was capable of speech. "Oh, yes I'm fine thank you dear, just a little excited, first class and all!" Harry sensed this wasn't the entire true story, but he entered the green house door that was held open to him.

As soon as he entered the room, he was hit by a wave of sweetness, and he felt an intense feeling of self-satisfaction, Professor Hilier smiled at the smug expression that had settled on Harry's face.

"Yes, it always effects people like that," she said, her voice breaking into Harry's suddenly worry-less world. "It makes everything seem right with the world doesn't it?"

Harry nodded, helpless to wipe the broad grin off his face. He sat down around a large table in the centre, upon which was a covered cage. After the rest of the class (all wearing similarly satisfied expressions) had settled around the central table, Professor Hilier started speaking.

"Good afternoon, and welcome to Herbology," she said, her soft tones swimming into Harry's consciousness through a seemingly physical barrier of happiness. "I will give you a talk about your up coming N.E.W.Ts later on in the lesson, but I thought we'd start with a healthy dose of good feeling.

"Now, that satisfied sense of self you are currently feeling is thanks to the plant under this cage. It is a very unusual plant, in that the feeling you get is such a pure feeling of happiness, and one of its distinguishing properties, is its lack of ill effects. That is, however, until you look directly at one." She turned and headed towards the wall opposite Harry where, after tapping her wand on it, a board appeared with a picture on it.

It was one of the weirdest things Harry had ever seen. Harry was reminded forcibly of the Mandrake plant, (which, with a pang, reminded him of Professor Sprout), although its baby form carried above it a strange array of multi-coloured flowers. As the diagram was moving, Harry could see this flowers were all pointed inwards, at a strangely glowing orb, which was shimmering from the reflected glory of the other flowers.

As Harry stared at it, he suddenly became aware that his eyes were watering. Glancing away to wipe them, he became aware that most of the class around him were also dabbling at wet eyes. He looked up at Professor Hilier, who was smiling, staring straight into his teary eyes.

She turned away and tapped her wand on the board, and the picture vanished. "The reaction you are getting is your bodies reaction to such intense happiness," she said to the group, who were now blinking back into normal vision. "This is the effect that direct sight of a picture of the plant can have on you. I am sure most of you can guess that direct sight of the actual plant itself is even more potent, often coursing hysterical weeping or even passing out. Prolonged viewing of the plant can lead to permanent damage, and so I am not going to risk showing you the plant."

Through his veil of happiness, Harry suddenly realised a flaw in this argument and, numbly, he raised his hand. "Err, Professor?" he said, his voice sounding vaguely distant, "why aren't you being affected by this plant?"

She beamed at him, and Harry's feeling of satisfaction intensified. "Well spotted Harry, take ten points," she said, smiling. "Yes, as Mr Potter has noticed, I have not been effected into dreamy state of smugness. That is because I have drunk a small vial of potion, which for homework, I would like a foot of parchment on."

After the plant was removed, the rest of the lesson consisted of a talk from Professor Hilier about the upcoming exams. The plant's removal had had a pleasant side effect in that, instead of feeling loss after the happy bubble had gone, Harry and his classmates were left with a warm glow inside that lasted through to the end of the lesson.

As they all stood up to go, Harry heard his name being called. "Harry? Harry Potter? Might I have a word?" Wondering what Professor Hilier wanted to talk to him about, he dropped back, giving Ron an I'll-see-you-later expression. She indicated a seat at the table, which he dropped into. She sat down opposite him, but did not say anything for a few seconds, just looking deep into his eyes. After a moment of two, Harry started to feel awkward under this intense scrutiny, but then she chose to speak.

"Lily's eyes," she said softly. "I've heard people mention it before, but the pictures cannot possibly convey how much your eyes are like your mother's."

Harry was utterly startled. She spoke in hushed tones, as if afraid of her own words, and Harry forced himself to reply. "Did – I mean – did you – know my mum?" he asked, the last few words a rush. Suddenly, inexplicably, she started to sob. Nodding her head and smiling through her suddenly tears, she got up, and headed to the corner of the room, where there was a desk. She tapped her wand on something, and a moment later, with a flash of fire, Fawkes and Dumbledore appeared in the middle of the class.

"Ah, my dear Emily," Dumbledore said softly, comforting her carefully while guiding her back to her chair opposite Harry. "You must not get so emotional. How much does he know?" he asked calmly. She shook her head, still sobbing quietly. Dumbledore turned and smiled warmly at Harry.

"Good afternoon Harry," he said comfortingly. "You must be... ah, rather confused?" Harry nodded at the wizened headmaster, who then took a seat next to Professor Hilier.

"This, Harry, is Professor Emily Hilier. She is in the Order and attended Hogwarts at the same time as your father, Sirius and Remus... as well as your mother. Whilst at Hogwarts, she and your mother were as good friends as James and Sirius, practically inseparable, though not quite so prone to pranks as your dear father was." Dumbledore was quiet for a moment and Harry smiled. Dumbledore smiled back before continuing.

"Your mother and Emily hear stayed friends right through until the night you gained your scar, and she was hit as badly by that night as Sirius." Emily sniffed quietly in the background, and Dumbledore's eyes shone with emotion at what was obviously a painful memory. He allowed her a moment, before returning his gaze to Harry.

"Anyway, there is something you were never told, but now I feel is the time to tell you. I myself only found this out in your fifth year, whilst talking to Sirius at Grimmauld Place. I was shocked that I didn't know this, but I decided to not tell you until she herself was here. Harry, meet Emily Hilier. Meet your Godmother."

"Sorry?" Harry blurted out, looking from Dumbledore to the new Professor. "Godmother?"

"Yes Harry!" Professor Hilier blurted, her eyes shining with tears. "You've no idea what the last sixteen years have been like, not being able to talk to you about it! Lily and James made Sirius and I swear secrecy, but I couldn't bear it any longer!"

Harry managed a smile. Maybe this year was taking a turn for the better.

The first few weeks of term passed by rather strangely for Harry. He had told Ron, Ginny and Neville as to Professor Hilier's true identity, and he had spent a few hours talking to her after lessons and at lunch times. She told stories as Sirius had, but where Sirius told stories about his mischievous father, Emily told stories of how her mother had been at school. As was the impression he got from her diary, she was a very intelligent woman who did not like to see people put down. Harry did not mention his viewing of Snape in the penseive, but the memory made his stomach churn.

When Harry wasn't in lessons, talking to Emily or doing homework, Harry often found himself dwelling on the person who Harry's mum reminded him forcibly of. The lack of Hermione in the Gryffindor common room was a constant emotional thorn in Harry's side, and Harry often seemed to be staring into the fire and remembering past times gone by, when he, Hermione and Ron had been sat around this very same fire. Ron likewise seemed to become withdrawn occasionally, but one day, he brought up the subject.

That day had been a fine one, one of the last fine days the summer would provide possibly, and Harry had held the Quidditch trials. A minutes silence had been held at the beginning, but after the trials themselves had taken place, the previous team members had no trouble with assigning Malfoy and Parvati as the chasers to replace the sadly lost Colin Creevey and Lavender Brown. Dennis took pictures of the whole trials, which he promised Harry would be ready to be shown within the week. As Dennis left the pitch, Harry picked up the box of Quidditch balls with one arm, and followed the rest of the team back towards the changing rooms, when he heard someone calling him.

"Harry?" Ron's voice came from one side of the pitch, and Harry went over to where Ron was sat, on a bench just off the edge of the pitch, beneath one of the mighty stands. As Harry approached, Ron coughed awkwardly and Harry perched on the edge of the bench, looking at him warily.

"What is it?" he asked, frowning. "Are you okay?"

Ron nodded, opened his mouth, made a small noise and then shut it again. After taking a deep breath, he started again. "Err... I just erm... wanted to talk about... you know... Hermione." He mumbled this downwards, but when he was done speaking he looked up at Harry, who sat down, looking at Ron, who spoke again.

"Do you... remember the day... that day?" Harry understood instantly what he meant; how could he forget? Harry nodded dumbly, wondering where this was going. "Well... err... why... why didn't you..." he trailed off.

Harry was now confused. "Err... why didn't I what?" he said softly.

Ron took a deep breath. "Why didn't you transform into a Phoenix?"

Harry's eyes widen, he opened his mouth, then closed it again. Now he thought about it, he couldn't believe it; why hadn't he transformed? He looked at Ron, guilt welling up inside him, and he buried his face in his hands. "I don't know," he said, shuddering slightly, sorrow racking up inside him. "I don't know!"


	15. Into The Forest

Thanks for the reviews! As for what JK stated, I didn't know that, but I don't think it matters. I liked the character and thought I'd keep her, I'll leave it to JK to decide the ACTUAL fate of Harry! Hope you don't mind that little difference. Again, apologies for lateness but life's being a bit stressful at the moment, so hopefully you will forgive me. Again I am sorry that this is taking so long to go through with, but I hope that you will PLEASE review, as if there is anything you are particularly happy/unhappy about, I can't do anything unless you let me know! (Part of my lateness now is that I have decided to get a few chapters ahead of my self, meaning I have the next few written already. So the next few chapters should be up pretty soon, so pleeeeeease review.) Have a Merry Christmas!   
Chapter 15 - Into The Forest 

Deeply shaken by his conversation with Ron, Harry spent the next few days generally in his own company. He thought back to that day, shouldn't it have been obvious? Why hadn't he thought of it? And why hadn't Dumbledore thought of it? But Harry could not blame Dumbledore, Dumbledore wasn't the Animagus, HE was…

Not for the first time, it took Ginny to bring him back. Harry was outside, perched heavily as a Phoenix on one of the branches of the Whomping Willow, which Harry had discovered, did not seem so averse to Phoenix's. She beckoned him down having spotted him, and he landed next to her, a little distance away from the Willow, before transforming back.

"Avoiding everyone again, Harry?" she said, staring at him with big, round eyes. Harry kept his eyes on the floor, and Ginny slipped her hand into his and leant up against him. "Ron's only just told me why you've been hiding… but you can't keep hiding. Yes, maybe things could have been different, but there is no point dwelling on what ifs." She gave his hand a little squeeze, before extracting it and heading back for the castle. A matter of minutes later, Harry followed suit, determined to wrench his head and heart out of the past.

As he headed up towards the castle, he heard someone calling him, and wheeling to face the greenhouses, where he spotted Emily Hilier. He walked towards her, and she smiled at him.

"Was that Ginny Weasley I just saw sat with you?" she said, smiling slightly. Harry blushed slightly but said nothing, and Emily took this as a sign to continue. "Ah young love… I remember your parents at Hogwarts very well. I always said she fancied him, but she denied it for years… Still, I do remember one summer at your mum's house when she got this owl: possibly the most romantic thing I've ever read! Your father was apologising and saying how he'd do anything to be with her…"

Harry smiled slightly, before frowning. "You stayed at my mums?" he said, puzzled. "Then you must have met my Aunt!"

Emily also frowned for a moment, then her expression cleared slightly. "Oh yes! Bless her she was so frightened of me, she mainly stayed away while I was around!"

Harry laughed, very much able to imagine why Aunt Petunia would be afraid of an unknown witch. Harry decided he had better go back and apologise to Ron and Ginny for his behaviour over the previous weeks, and so he bid goodbye to Professor Hilier, before heading back up to Gryffindor tower.

Harry's next few weeks were all about work, as he, Ron and the other seventh years found themselves under a barrage of homework. Harry had originally protested to Professor Dumbledore that he shouldn't have to as he was leaving, but Dumbledore had waved that off with a smiled and a wave of his hand.

And so it was that, as October marched steadily towards Halloween, Harry found himself staying up later and later, and he had very few good nights' sleep. Whenever he wasn't studying, he was holding Quidditch practises, in preparation for the first match against Hufflepuff.

However, a week before Halloween, Harry arrived in Professor Diggory's defence lesson to find the class waiting outside.

"Ah, Harry!" said Professor Diggory jovially, emerging from the class. "That makes everyone, so if you'd like to follow me…"

Harry joined Malfoy and Ron at the back of the group. "Where are we going?" he asked Ron, who glanced at him with a slightly worried look on his face.

"Diggory says he's taking us into the forest," he replied, his voice quivering slightly. Harry understood why, previous experiences in the forest had never been very enjoyable. However, the fact that this time they were with Professor Diggory made Harry feel more comfortable, and he followed his curious classmates out the front door and down the lawns towards Hagrid's hut. As they approached, Hagrid emerged, his crossbow held tightly under his arm.

"Allrigh' there Amos?" he said briskly, his other hand closing the door before Fang could leap out also. "'Lo Harry, Ron."

Harry and Ron barely had a time to reply before Hagrid set off towards the forest. "Follow Hagrid everyone, I'll stay at the back to make sure there are no stragglers!" Some of the students grown at this slightly patronising situation, but Harry suspected some of them were also relieved not to be at either end of the group. Most kept their wands in their hands, and kept right in the centre of the path.

After going in along a path that seemed familiar to Harry, Hagrid put a hand up to stop the class in a small glade, while Professor Diggory hurried to the front. When the class was gathered round, he explained what was going on.

"Right then," he started, looking round eagerly at them. "Hagrid and I decided it was time that you lot saw the forest, and the creatures that are in it. There are two specific examples of creatures we would like you to meet, but we may well run into a few more.

This first creature is one which Hagrid would be more qualified to explain…" he trailed off, and nudged Hagrid. But before Hagrid could speak, Harry suddenly realised what was about to happen. He turned frantically to Ron.

"Ron, its Grawp!" he said, and Ron blanched.

"You sure?" he said, peering feverishly around Hagrid, who was now looking at them sombrely.

"Pipe down you two," he said looking at them fiercely. "Now, what Harry and Ron here are getting agitated about I don't know, but Harry here has met this creature before, and so he will accompany me first. C'mon Harry."

Before Harry could respond, Hagrid had grabbed him by the shoulder, and led him forward. "Easy now Harry," he muttered. "If the class see you're scared then they'll be scared too, and a panic won't help anyone alrigh'?"

Harry, numbed slightly by this amazingly sensible advice from Hagrid, straightened himself slightly as they came in sight of Grawp. Like the first time Harry saw him, he was lying down on the ground, resembling a huge mossy boulder, sticking out from the leafy ground like a bludger in butter.

Hagrid put a hand on Harry's shoulder, before calling. "Mornin Grawpie! Time to get up!" Harry watched, unable to control his slightly awed fear, as Grawp rose up from the ground. He stood for a few moments, blinking his huge eyes in the sunlight, before turning his attention to Hagrid and Harry.

"HAGGER?" he said, peering down at them both, but Harry could see a slight change in Grawp, almost as if he knew exactly who he was talking to, and recognised that, as a friend he should not be hit. His eyes switched to Harry, and Harry recoiled slightly, but held the gaze. After a few seconds, Grawp spoke again.

"HAREE?" he said, over-pronouncing Harry's name, but Harry was far too astounded at Grawp's recognition of Harry. "WHERE HERMY?" Harry recoiled again, the Giant's words striking a definite emotion note inside him.

Hagrid intervened on Harry's behalf. "Hermy can't come anymore Grawpie. But I've brought some people ter see you, they are friends, and not ter be hit! Understand?"

Grawp looked at Hagrid for a moment, before giving what was unmistakably a nod. "GRAWP WILL BE GOOD," he boomed, standing up straight. Hagrid nudged Harry.

"Look, I'm sorry bout what he just said, but could you go and get the rest of the class? I'd rather let you go and get them then make you be the one to stay here with him." Harry nodded, before turning and heading back towards the glade, where the class was standing, listening to Professor Diggory speaking about listening to Hagrid and doing exactly what he said. Upon spotting Harry, he stopped talking.

Harry looked at him nervously. "Hagrid said that he – they're – well – you can come now." Turning slightly shakily, with a glance at Ron, he led the class back along the path, to the small clearing where Grawp was happily playing with a large tree.

The rest of class rounded the corner behind Harry, and several girls screamed. This caused Grawp to look up, and upon spotting the crowd of people, he lumbered forward and bent close to the gathered group. This caused mass hysteria, with many girls screaming louder and louder.

"HAGGER!" Grawp bellowed, swinging his head wildly in search of Hagrid. "HAGGER!" The class fell absolutely silent, as Grawp's eyes fixed on Hagrid who, finally deciding to intervene, stepped forward.

"Back Grawpie, back!" he yelled, forcing Grawp's head back with a mighty shove. Grawp, who Harry expected to lash out at Hagrid, instead backed away and sat down with his arms around a worn looking tree. Hagrid ushered the silent class back to the glade they'd stood in. There was a few seconds of hush, before Hagrid spoke up.

"That there," he said, looking around at the slightly shaken group, "that was a Giant. His names Grawp, and he's – he's my brother. Half brother." There was a small gasp and an outbreak of muttering, which Hagrid, blushing, tried to ignore. "I brought him back here over a year ago, and he's been living in the forest ever since. As Harry here will tell yer, he's a lot better behaved than 'e was, and he was the reason I 'ad all them bruises back in your fifth year. Now he understands English generally, even if he can't speak it so well. And as you saw at the end, he now goes and sits down and grabs that tree to calm 'imself down. I hope he didn't scare none o' yer."

There was quiet for a moment before Professor Diggory intervened. "Giants have been forced out of our land by the wizards of my generation, and it is true that they can provide a danger to Muggles especially. However, Professor Dumbledore, along with some other witches and wizards, believe that Giants can and should be more acceptable in our magical community. As you just saw with Grawp, they are capable of non violence, and of learning, just as we humans do."

"Not all Giants are like that though!" piped up Seamus. "What about all those mass killings in the last war?"

Diggory smiled. "A very valid point. But something you need to understand, is that Giants are very impressionable. Dark wizards could easily manipulate Giants to act how he-who-must-not-be-named wants them too, and as Seamus rightly points out, this manipulation has caused some of the most terrifying events in wizarding history. For homework, I'd like a foot of parchment on spells that Giants are susceptible too, and about how other spells have been used in the past. Take this homework seriously, as in the err…. current situation, it might prove very useful."

Diggory gave them a moment for the class to settle down again (a small outbreak of moaning had begun at the mention of homework, before beckoning Hagrid. "Now then," Diggory began again, "I have one more creature to show you in here. You must follow Hagrid, and when we get there, you must be absolutely silent, and let Hagrid do the talking. I don't want any screaming or upsetting of the creature, because you are all very lucky to be meeting this creature. Again, Harry has met this creature before, and he is alive and well, so try not to be afraid."

At this, Hagrid set off through the class, who curiously turned and followed, but with many throwing slightly worried looks at Harry. Harry turned to Ron, who was obviously thinking the same as he was, due to the look of terror on his face.

"You don't think…" he said, his voice slightly squeaky. Harry just kept his mouth shut, before following the rest of the class out of the clearing.

He dared not speak aloud the name of the creature he was now certain they were going to see, judging by the path they seemed to be taking. Harry had first met Hagrid's "pet" spider, Aragog, in his second year, when the other students suspected him of being the heir of Slytherin.

Before Harry could worry too long though, the class had stopped, and a familiar voice spoke out of the thick forest up ahead.

"Hagrid, it is fortuitous that we should meet again. I have been meaning to thank you for a while." Harry leaned sideways to look beyond the rest of the class, where he spotted Firenze, the centaur. Firenze saw him looking, and walked down the class to shake Harry's hand.

"Harry Potter," he said, smiling at him, "I hope you are well?"

Harry assured him he was, as the rest of the class watched on. "Err… I see you've been accepted back by the others?" he said, less of a statement and more of a question. Firenze nodded wisely.

"Although it is not in the nature of centaurs to be forgiving, I think my years exile has softened their anger. Indeed, several members of the herd are now under the impression that aiding humans is different to serving them. I am glad of this progress." Harry smiled, as Firenze turned to face Hagrid again.

"I know where you are going Hagrid, and I would advise against it, especially with so many. I will say no more. Farewell." And with that, he left.

Seamus swung his head around at Hagrid. "If you don't mind me asking, what exactly are we going to see?"

"Ah, don't lis'en ter Firenze, he don't know what he's on about," Hagrid said gruffly, leading the class deeper into the forest. After a few more minutes of quiet, tense walking, Hagrid stopped the class.

"Righ'," he said, beckoning forward the stragglers at the back. "I think its time I told you what's what. We're going to see Aragog, a former pet of mine, who now resides here in the forest. But let me do the talking, just you observe him, and mind what I tells yer."

Hagrid stepped forward through a particularly dense patch of forest, leading the class to the edge of the large glade that dipped down into a slightly sinister hollow. He then cupped his mouth with his hands, and bellowed to the forest.

"ARAGOG?" he yelled, his eyes riveted on a large opening at the bottom of the hollow, that looked all too familiar to Harry. He glanced at Ron, who had his hand in his pocket, and Harry suspected he had a very firm grasp on his wand.

"Hagrid?" The voice that emerged from the shadows was old and creaky, and Harry felt the class around him shudder and draw breath. The shudders turned to screams as a huge, hairy black leg emerged from the shadows, slowly drawing forward the monumental spider that was Aragog.

He looked almost exactly as he did the last time Harry had seen him, his massive black frame just visible against the dark outline of the cave from where he had emerged. His eyes were clouded, and he tried to speak, but the shrill yelling of the class around Harry, some of whom had turned to run, drowned his voice out.

Hagrid put a hand up to stop the screams, and this sudden movement had the desired effect. Aragog started again.

"Hagrid?" his voice was wizened with age, but still sent a shiver down Harry's spine. "Is that you my old friend?"

"I'll have less of the old if its all the same ter you!" Hagrid said, and Hagrid could see him smiling as he headed down into the gorge. "I've brought with me a class of students to see some of the creatures that dwell in the forest, so you best not harm them, eh Aragog?"

Aragog shook his head slowly. "If they are friends of yours then they're friends of mine, Hagrid."

"That's not what he said last time," Ron muttered to Harry, but Harry could tell this had relaxed Ron a bit.

Hagrid turned to the class. "Now, this here creature is Aragog. He was my pet spider during my time at Hogwarts, and between you and me, he was once considered to be the monster that dwelt within the chamber of secrets." There was an intake of breath at the mention of the chamber, and more than a few people glanced around at Harry and Ron, who steadfastly ignored them.

Before Hagrid could continue, Aragog drew a rattling breath to gain back Hagrid's attention. "Hagrid," he said, his pale eyes fixed on the half-giant, "I must give you a warning.

"We spiders fear one creature above all else, the one they say resides in the chamber of secrets. But whispers of another creature, to man as deadly, have reached the ears of my kin and I. Dwelling now in Ireland it is said to be controlled by Dark powers, and to produce a poison so potent, it can kill. I do not know whether this will prove useful to you Hagrid, but I thought at least you now know."

Hagrid frowned at him. "I'll have a word with Dumbledore about that, make no mistake. Thanks Aragog, I'll see you soon." And with that, Hagrid turned them around, and frog-marched them back out of the forest.


	16. Sleepless Nights

Hi, hope you all had a good Christmas, and that you all have a prosperous 2005 ! Please Review!   
Chapter 16 - Sleepless Nights 

"In Ireland?" Ginny said, looking bemusedly between Harry and Ron, "isn't there were Harry…"

"Apparated to, yeah," Harry said, staring at a patch of carpet between his feet. "Where Voldemort is."

"And Aragog said that it was controlled by "Dark" powers?" Ginny asked again, her expression becoming increasingly concerned. "Surely that can only mean Voldemort?"

"Yep," said Ron bitterly staring into the fire. "Voldemort's got a snake that even big spiders are scared of!"

Harry let out an uneasy laugh but didn't say anything, and after a few moments of quiet, Ginny stood up. "Well, I'm going to bed. Night."

Harry and Ron bade her goodnight, before Ron headed up the stairs to the boys dormitory. However, he was deeply asleep before Harry followed him up the stairs, his thoughts still troubled by images of the snake, and memories of the night when he had seen the attack on Mr Weasley.

It was now less than a week towards the Halloween Ball, rumours about the Weird Sisters and an Irish Leprechaun show where flying around, ("Quite literally" pointed out Ron), and Harry had no worries asking his date to the ball.

"Of course I will Harry!" Ginny said, laughing and hugging him tight. Ron on the other hand was being very sullen and not asking anyone. Ginny glanced over at him. "Poor Ron…"

"Yeah," Harry said, watching Ron also. "Last time I set him up with Padma Patil when he didn't have a date but… I dunno, just wouldn't be right."

They were quite for a second, then Harry eased Ginny gently away from him and called out to the common room. "Gryffindor Quidditch Team, practise in fifteen minutes!" Harry exchanged a glance with Ron, who looked appreciative at this announcement.

Harry turned back to Ginny. "Could you keep an eye on Ron during the practise? I'll try to but I can't watch the whole time…"

Ginny nodded. "'Course I will," she said, glancing over once more.

"Thanks," Harry said, kissing her lightly on the forehead. "I'm going to go down to the pitch, I'll see you in a couple of minutes."

After a brief hug, Harry picked up his Firebolt and Quidditch robes from his room, and headed down to the changing rooms. As he changed, he thought about Ginny. He was still surprised at the jolt he felt every time he thought about her, and he was aware of a nervy sense of responsibility that he felt for her, even though he was more than aware that she could take care of herself. He was so absorbed in his thoughts he didn't notice Malfoy arrive in the changing rooms until he spoke.

"Weather looks alright, eh Harry?" he said, looking out the door onto the pitch.

"What?" said Harry, jerking out of his thoughts. "Oh, yeah looks good…"

Malfoy moved away to get changed into his robes, and gradually the room filled with Gryffindors. Once changed, Harry led them out onto the pitch for practise, keeping one eye on Ron the whole time. He started off the practise with a simple passing exercise before building into their more complex manoeuvres. Harry felt slightly unnerved as there was a total lack of fluency in his team, with even the more experienced players dropping balls occasionally.

In the stands, sudden flashes of light emerged, but Harry told his team not to worry. "That's just Dennis Creevey, I said he could take photographs if he wanted to. Carry on."

The practise was, in Harry's mind, far from perfect, so he livened it up at the end with a small three on three against the keeper match. As they all landed afterwards, Harry stopped them to make an announcement, which, had he known the repercussions, he would not have made.

"Right, everyone, our first match of the season, against Hufflepuff, is in less than a week, the day after Halloween. Hufflepuff have booked the pitch for training practically everyday this week, so I am forced to book a practise on the afternoon before the Halloween Ball. I hope this does not interfere with everyone's plans."

As the week progressed, Harry became excited at the prospect of a Quidditch match, but his excitement was tempered by some strange conversations with Ginny. Since the practise she had become a bit frosty towards him, and it was only the night before the Halloween ball that she spoke to him properly as to what was going on.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Harry said, as they sat in front of the fire. Ginny shifted uncomfortably in her seat, opposite Harry, before turning to face him. She fixed him with an accusatory glare.

"Why did you organise a practise for the afternoon of the Halloween ball?" she said, not taking her deep eyes off him.

"I told you," said Harry, trying not to blink under her scrutinising gaze, "Hufflepuff had the pitch booked solidly this week."

"Why couldn't our practise the other day, why couldn't that have been our last practise? It went really well I thought." Harry could tell this was a slightly loaded question, as if daring him to say that the practise didn't go well. I'm not taking that bait, thought Harry, trying to see where this discussion was going.

"It did go well, I just thought…" he tailed off, trying to decide how to end the sentence. "I just thought… that we should have another practise nearer the time."

"Oh," said Ginny. There was silence for a few seconds, which Harry intervened in to figure out what was going on.

"Err… why do you ask?" he said timidly.

"Oh, no reason," she said, in a tone that terrified Harry. A few seconds later, as Harry suspected she might, Ginny carried on, her voice quivering slightly. "It's just… I was going to get ready for the ball during the afternoon."

Harry sighed slightly with relief. "Oh don't worry, we'll end in plenty of time for that," he said waving away both his and her worries, smiling slightly. Not for the first time in his life, Harry soon found out that he had grossly misjudged the situation with his girlfriend, as Ginny once again fixed him with a piercing stare.

"I was going to spend the _whole _afternoon getting ready for you," she said, her teeth gritted slightly. "Do you not want me to look my best for you?"

Harry was flabbergasted. "What – but – of course – erm…"

"Is Quidditch more important to you than I am?" said Ginny, in a voice that drew the attention of several people who were sat nearby.

"Of course not!" said Harry, shocked at this outburst from Ginny.

"Then you'll let me off this practise," she said, "or cancel it all together."

Harry was silent for a moment. "Well, we do need the practise really, I mean there was room for improvement, from everyone…" he said, his eyes fixed on the floor. He looked up at her, trying to match her cold stare. "I would like you to come to practise."

"No." The answer was so cold and utterly unexpected, that Harry was thrown for a moment.

"Excuse me?" he said, wondering if he had heard right.

"NO, HARRY POTTER, I WILL NOT COME TO PRACTISE!" she yelled for the whole common room to hear, before she stormed off up to her room.

There was silence all around for a moment, where everyone was looking at Harry. He gave a false smile and rolled his eyes.

"Women!" he said, trying desperately to sound cheery, before heading up the boys stairs towards his own dormitory.

Even though Harry was first up to his dormitory that night, he didn't fall asleep until well into the early hours of the morning. However, he was still the first one up in the morning, and he headed down to the main hall for breakfast. There, he found Ginny sat with one of her roommates and Parvati. Harry sat down a little way along from them, not exactly sure if he should say anything, but knowing that he was right: a practise was needed, and this was the only time available.

He sat absent-mindedly eating his toast, and he didn't notice as Malfoy or Ron sat down next to him. It was a sign of Malfoy's marked improvement that he did not make a wise crack about Harry and Ginny, which Harry appreciated.

"What time is the ball tonight?" Malfoy asked, looking between Harry and Ron uneasily.

"Half seven," Ron said, not looking up from his eggs and bacon.

"And err, what time is practise?" he said, looking at Harry.

"Two o'clock," Harry replied, like Ron, not looking up from his breakfast. Malfoy sighed slightly, obviously suppressing a laugh until finally he turned to talk to Seamus and Neville, who had sat down at the table also.

Ron let out a small sad laugh. "Look at us eh?" he said, smiling slightly. "We shouldn't be this sad should we? It's nearly Halloween!"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, and that seems to be the problem!" he said, but he couldn't help smiling slightly though, and after Ron had let out a small laugh, Harry couldn't resist laughing along also. His laughter was cut short though as Ginny stalked past, without saying anything, or even looking at him, and Harry once again descended into depression.

Harry felt slightly sick by the afternoon, and at the practise he decided just to give instructions and not to take part himself. Parvati and Leanne had showed up, but neither could look Harry directly in the eye when he enquired about Ginny. This, their first argument, had really shaken Harry, but the team seemed determined to make it up to him by performing at their best.

For approximately half an hour, Harry almost forgot about his worries with Ginny, such was the total brilliance and fluency somehow regained by his team. He was inspired towards the end to join in, eventually letting the snitch out so he could catch it.

So, slightly worn out, the Gryffindor team re-entered the common room just after half past six, and Harry could see no sign of Ginny, who he assumed was in her room. The girls from the team ran up to their rooms complaining about lack of time, whilst Harry went up to his dormitory with Ron and Malfoy, where the three of them found Seamus, Neville and Dean already changing. Harry located his green dress robes and changed also, before all six headed down to the common room.

The room, although fairly full went suddenly silent when Harry entered. Harry stopped and looked around, and after a few seconds of hush he addressed the nearest person he knew; Dennis Creevey.

"Dennis, what's going on?" he whispered, his voice still carrying clearly around the room, which gradually started to empty as people hurried away from Harry and out of the portrait whole. "Dennis, what happened?"

"Err…" he started, his tiny voice even more squeaky than normal. "Well err… don't shoot the messenger or anything but err…"

"Yes?" said Harry, looking at Dennis with a would-be casual expression on his face.

"Well… its Ginny. She's… gone. On her own. Sorry." Dennis said all this in a hurry before scampering out of the door after one of his classmates.

Harry fell down into the nearest chair and put his head in his hands. After a few seconds silence he raised his eyes to look at Ron. "Why are women so much trouble?" he said, more a question to himself than the others in the room. Ron looked like he was going to say something, frowned, then said nothing. Eventually, Neville stepped in.

"C'mon Harry, you can still come and enjoy the ball, at least you won't have to dance again!" He said, with a small laugh. Harry couldn't help a small smile, and he allowed Ron and Neville to gently steer him out of the portrait hole.

The six of them, (Seamus, Dean and Malfoy were following behind) reached the Entrance Hall as the doors to the Great Hall were opened, so Harry did not get a chance to see Ginny before he went into the hall. He and the other Gryffindors quickly found a table, and Seamus, Dean and Neville went off to get Butterbeers.

"Well they've really gone all out this year," Ron said, looking around. Harry could see what he meant. From the walls black tinsel hung down in spirals above the table-sized pumpkins, whilst live bats sat astride glowing, levitating letters that spelled out "Happy Halloween" above the staff table. To one side of the hall a stage had been set up, where once more the Weird Sisters were preparing to play.

As Dean, Seamus and Neville returned with the Butterbeers, Professor Dumbledore stood up on stage. "Good evening, and welcome to another Halloween Ball at Hogwarts. Tonight we have the musical delights of the Weird Sisters, and later on I have arranged some surprise entertainment for you. But for now, here are the Weird Sisters!" Dumbledore led the students into applause, while backing off the stage.

The Weird Sister began with a lively and upbeat number that did little to lighten Harry's mood. He sipped at his Butterbeer as his eyes roved the room, eventually finding what he was looking for. Ginny was sat with some of the girls from her year, and by the looks of things she was having as much fun as Harry was. The group around her were all dancing in their seats and making each other laugh, but Harry could see that Ginny was not enjoying herself. He was about to get up, when one of her friends from Ravenclaw got up and strode straight over to Harry.

"Shouldn't you go and talk to her?" she said, her voice sounding sympathetic. "I'm sorry, I know you'll get this sorted sometime, but I think she's quite angry at the moment."

"You think?" Harry said with a sad smile as the girl headed back to the table.

The majority of the evening was spent moping at the table. He was feeling a bit angry himself, but Harry knew that not all of his anger was directed at Ginny. If only he could figure out what to say to her, or if he'd been a bit more tactful…

"Harry?" A familiar voice broke into his thoughts, and he looked up to see the kindly face of Professor Dumbledore looking down at him. "I take it you are not in the best of spirits currently, but I must have a quiet word with you and Mr Weasley."

Glancing round at Ron, Harry rose to his feet but Dumbledore motioned for him to sit. "Not here Harry, and not now, but tomorrow. I would like you both to meet me at the Greenhouses tomorrow at four o'clock. Do you understand?" Harry and Ron both nodded, and Dumbledore smiled. "Good. I will see you then. Now I must go and set off that final piece of entertainment Good luck in your match tomorrow."

Harry watched Dumbledore depart, as the Weird Sisters finished their final song to rapturous applause. Dumbledore stepped up on stage. "Well done, that was very entertaining," he spoke to the band before addressing the crowd. "Now then, before we finish tonight, I have one last act to show you before you must return to your dormitories. I know a few of you have seen them before, so prepare to be dazzled once more as I give you… the mascots of the Irish Quidditch Team!"

Harry turned as a beam of light Harry recognised as being made up of leprechauns shot over his head. "Wow!" Harry heard Neville mutter, as the audience was spellbound. The beam split into two, with one beam arching to the left, changing to a vibrant blue colour, while another, a shimmering green arched to the right. The two collided in the middle and split into hundreds of small beams which whooshed around the hall like miniature fireworks.

Some of the beams connected again to form two parallel wavy lines, through the middle of which the other beams flashed, like fish in a river. As a finale the lines all went vertically up in the air before joining in an explosion of colour at the top of the room and vanishing. The students burst into applause before Dumbledore once more called for attention.

"I hope you have enjoyed that little show, but now, alas it is time for you to return to your dormitories. Good night, one and all." Dumbledore gave a small wave, before exiting the stage and the room through a side door. Harry turned to the others.

"C'mon, we should head back," he said quietly. The others stood, but then Malfoy spoke up.

"Why? Shall we just hang around here for a while?" he said, looking around at the others.

Ron eyed Malfoy for a moment, then looked at Harry. "Can't see the harm in it." After a moment Harry nodded and they all sat back in their seats. Soon Malfoy was telling a funny story about one of the members of the Weird Sisters that had Dean and Seamus in stitches, and even Ron was suppressing a smirk. Neville was also smiling, but he was looking at Harry.

"Harry, could I have a word?" he said, still looking fairly happy about something.

"Yeah, sure," Harry said, getting up and following Neville outside onto a bench next to the fountain. "What are you so happy about?"

"I've wanted to tell you all day, but you seemed a bit miserable and I didn't want to make you angry or anything…" he said slowly.

"C'mon Neville!" said Harry, now feeling vaguely interested.

"Well… I… I got a letter. From my mum." Neville said those last words in a hurry.

"FROM your mum?" Harry said, a smile growing on his own face now. "That's brilliant Neville!"

"Yeah…" he said, evidently pleased with Harry's reaction. "It all makes sense and everything… I mean she obviously had help, but still, its her hand-writing…"

"That's great Neville, really great!" Harry said. "You've just made my evening, cheers Neville." Neville smiled and shrugged, and together they headed back into the Main Hall, where he and the other Gryffindors stayed until after midnight, when they heard Filch coming and ran.


	17. Quidditch and Other Events

Hey, hope you all had a good new year. I say you all though I only get one review per chapter at the mo (thanks Rosepetal13!) More reviews would be nice! This is the last fully written chapter (ie the next one's not finished – tho it's already over 3,000 words). This chapter is a nice and short one… though its important! Cliffy too…

Chapter 17 - Quidditch And Other Events

Harry was awoken the next morning by Ron. "Harry? Harry! Wake up! Quidditch soon!" his words were urgent, and they galvanised Harry to get up very quickly. He headed down the stairs with Ron, both feeling pretty tired, and they arrived in the Great Hall to find Malfoy and the rest of the team sat. Harry absent-mindedly sat down, before looking up to see Ginny sitting opposite him.

"Why did you ignore me last night?" she hissed across the table, but before Harry could answer she stalked away towards the changing rooms, Leanne and Parvati following her whilst shooting apologetic looks back at Harry, who now felt like a huge weight had dropped into his stomach.

After a few minutes of staring at his plate, Harry gave up and (after gentle encouragement from Ron), headed to the changing rooms. Ginny was their in her robes, and she was sat by the door to the pitch. Harry could here people walking past the changing room towards the pitch, but his heart beat a tattoo in time with their footsteps inside his chest. He got changed before turning to face the team.

"Err…" he started but then, as he heard a whistle outside, he shrugged and gave up. "Sorry. Lets go." He rose to his feet, and the team rose behind him, except Ginny, who was already up, and pushed her way past Harry and out of the door.

"Leave it," Ron and Malfoy said at the same time, and Harry was numbly surprised not only at how much his argument with Ginny had effected him, but also at the show of unity between Malfoy and Ron.

"Are you the captain?" Madame Hooch called, as Ginny had led the team out.

"No she isn't," said Harry angrily, his emotions getting on top of him. He turned around in front of Ginny to face her. "Look, I'm sorry for last night," he hissed through gritted teeth, "but you weren't exactly talking to me either!" He turned to face Madame Hooch, a false smile on his face, and he nodded at her. "Ready when you are."

She looked at him strangely, before calling the Hufflepuff captain to shake hands with Harry. After a few seconds she blew her whistle, throwing the Quaffle up into the air. With a roar from the crowd, Harry took off up into the air.

He soon felt all his worries melt away as he soared upwards, making a huge lap of the stadium probably a bit higher than necessary. He kept his eyes open for the snitch, but he always had one eye on the game, particularly on Ginny. She seemed to be performing pretty well, but several times during manoeuvres practised on the day of the Halloween Ball she failed to keep control of the Quaffle. Ron on the other hand, was on superb form and, as the Snitch was failing to show up, Gryffindor soon took a commanding lead.

After twenty or so minutes, Gryffindor led 120 – 10, and Harry knew that soon, Snitch or not, Hufflepuff would be out of contention. However, his lack of focus nearly cost him dear, as he looked over his shoulder to see the Hufflepuff seeker bend flat to his broom and tear off towards the other end of the stadium. Harry bent flat to his broom and tore after him.

"C'mon, c'mon," he said to his Firebolt, as the wind howled past him, the ground a blur as Harry hurtled after the Hufflepuff seeker, but he was a long way back. Luckily for Harry he spotted the Snitch as it darted out from behind the battlement, which had the added effect of wrong footing the Hufflepuff seeker, who was forced to do a U-turn to follow it, while Harry calmly changed direction. The Snitch tore off, and Harry bent low to follow it.

Soon the other seeker was trailing and Harry doggedly followed the Snitch as it left the stadium and, to Harry's surprise, kept moving. Harry followed it as it zoomed towards the castle, up and around the main towers it went, before powering downwards as the sounds of the stadium were lost in the howl of the wind. Harry launched himself after it, but as he went past one window he saw Dumbledore in his office, talking to Remus Lupin and Kingsley Shacklebolt. Before he could register this fact though, he was past it, and the Snitch was darting back towards the stadium.

Harry re-entered the stadium high up and the crowd gasped as he went into a spectacular dive. He was gaining on the Snitch, he reached out his hand…

The crowd burst into cheers as he closed his grip around the struggling Snitch. He pulled his broom to a stop right in front of Ginny, and they locked eyes for a moment. Then, without thinking Harry reached out, took her hand and put the Snitch in it.

Ginny laughed and she hugged him, and Harry felt as if the huge weight he had felt in his stomach had been lifted. Soon the rest of the team was gathered around them, and together they descend, laughing and backslapping each other. Soon they were engulfed in the crowd, who led them back up the stairs to the common room.

"Well done Harry," said Seamus, giving him a sly wink as they entered the common room. Harry didn't care, just being back with Ginny made him feel better, and they sat down together on the seats by the fire, as Ron and Malfoy arrived carrying food from the kitchens.

"Lets not fight again, eh Ginny?" Harry said, smiling slightly at her. She nodded and drew herself closer to him as Neville and Ron sat down in the other armchairs.

"That was a good catch Harry," Neville said smiling at them.

"One of your best," Ron said through a mouthful of cake. Harry laughed.

"You played well too," he said to Ron who blushed and went for more food.

"I played dreadful," Ginny said quietly, looking down at the floor. "I should be thrown off the team for a performance like that."

Harry coughed. "Now don't be silly! Now I know you can play better, but I'm not going to throw you off the team for one off day." Ginny smiled but said nothing.

Harry spent the rest of the party talking to Neville about the new Quidditch set up, whereby the two teams with the most points at the end of the season would play a final. However, just as Harry was discussing a possible Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw final, Ron tapped him on the shoulder.

"Harry?" he said, looking at Harry with an odd expression on his face. "Its ten to four."

"Oh," Harry said, and he gently untangled Ginny and rose to his feet.

"Where are you going?" Ginny asked curiously.

"We've got to see Professor Dumbledore," Harry said quietly, before Ron tugged him away. Together, they headed down the stairs of Gryffindor Tower, out of the Entrance Hall doors and into the late afternoon sunlight. Heading around the side of the great castle, they arrived at the greenhouses to find Professor Dumbledore, Remus and Kingsley waiting for them.

"Harry!" Remus said, hurrying forward to give him a hug. "I take it you won your match this afternoon?"

"Yeah we did," Harry said, smiling at his former teacher. Before they could continue their conversation however, Dumbledore stepped forward.

"I would love for us to stay and talk, but I'm afraid that we are running out of time." His tone and expression were grave, so Harry braced himself. "I am sorry Harry. It is time for you to leave Hogwarts."

Harry had somehow known it was coming, but that hadn't prepared him enough for the news when he heard it. He buckled slightly as Dumbledore continued.

"You must leave at once. You must be trained for the fight against Voldemort." He said, his forehead creased in frustration and obvious exhaustion.

"Where will I go?" Harry stammered, unable to take his eyes off Dumbledore.

"To the country, dear Harry!" Dumbledore replied, his expression lightening a bit.

"Why?" Harry said, his voice barely more than a whisper.

"For your training. You will train to become an Auror."


	18. The Auror Training Facility

Finally…. You all get to find out about Harry's future, and the story's pace will pick up more and more now…   
Chapter 18 - The Auror Training Facility 

"To become an Auror?" Harry said, his eyes wide.

Dumbledore nodded, smiling slightly. "I did tell you that you would prefer the second reason to the first," he said in a slightly amused voice. "But right now, you and Mr Weasley must go with Remus and Kingsley back to Godric's Hollow. You're possessions are already there, and you will leave for the training facility in the morning. I will see you later this evening." And with that, he turned and left, but before Harry or Ron could say anything, Remus had stepped forward.

"I appreciate that this is a hard time but we must get moving," he said, beckoning Harry and Ron forward, whilst Kingsley stepped in behind them. "We are sorry for the haste, but through one of our sources we suspect that you-know-who is planning another raid to get you, and we would not want to endanger those at Hogwarts would we?" Harry shook his head violently, but there was an issue pressing him.

"Will I get to say goodbye to Ginny, and the other Gryffindors?" he said, looking at Remus.

"I am sorry Harry," he said, looking very much as though he meant it. "I do not think that will be possible. You may write a letter which Albus or I will personally deliver."

The four of them turned out of the Hogwarts gates and up Hogsmeade high street in silence. At the top of the street, Harry looked back at the castle one last time. "Will I see it again, Remus?" he said, trying desperately to control his voice.

Remus smiled. "That I can promise you. If you should successfully complete your training on schedule then you will be able to come back to meet the others on their next Hogsmeade weekend for one day. Let that be an incentive for you, if you should fall behind… you may miss that date."

Harry could tell Remus was being melodramatic, but the thought of not seeing his friends again was a sobering one, and he nodded at Remus, before turning away from the castle and heading towards Godric's Hollow.

The evening passed very quickly, with Dumbledore arriving only to bid them good luck and to take their letters back to the other Gryffindors. Harry spoke to his parents for a while, but before long he found himself lying in bed, thinking of what was the morning was to bring.

Harry was woken by Remus at dawn the next day. "Time to get up Harry," he said, opening the curtains. "We've got an early start to get to training HQ by midday."

"Where is the HQ?" Harry asked sleepily, putting on his glasses as his eyes adjusted to the light. "And how are we getting there?"

"I believe its somewhere in the Lake District," Remus said, though Harry suspected that Remus knew exactly where the place was. "And you'll be going on broomsticks."

"You're not coming?" said Harry, looking across at Remus' pale face.

"No, I must stay around here. Dumbledore has told me to lie low for a while, as apparently… well, lets just say you're not the only one who has to hide from you-know-who at the moment." Harry could sense the weariness in his voice, so he did not press the matter, instead quickly getting dressed before rejoining Remus, Ron and Kingsley at the breakfast table.

"Good morning, Harry," Kingsley said in his deep booming voice. "You're house elf has laid out a large breakfast on my instruction. I think you should build your energy, as you have a big day." Harry nodded, and although he ate a lot of food, he didn't really notice what he was eating, and as soon as Kingsley said it was time to leave, he pushed his plate away from him and stood up.

"I have bewitched your suitcases to make them light, and attached them to the bottom of your brooms. Ron, you will fly at the front, Harry I want you in the middle, and I will be at the back. Fly at your own pace Ron, I will call for changes of direction if it becomes necessary. Do you both understand?"

"Yeah," Ron said as Harry nodded, and they both glanced at each other before following Kingsley into the hall. They picked up their brooms and headed out onto the drive, before turning to Remus.

"I'll see you both soon," he said addressing Ron and Harry, and Harry stepped forward and embraced him. After a quick shake of Ron's hand, Remus gave them a small wave. "Have fun…"

Harry gave Remus a would-be reassuring look, but then Kingsley was on his broom. "Mount up you two! And go!"

Harry looked back one last time at Remus, before following Ron upwards into the air.

"Bank left!" Kingsley boomed, and Ron turned his broom. "Perfect! Keep going until we reach the lake in about half an hour, then I will call ahead again."

The three continued in silence throughout the morning, the only words being slight changes of direction from Kingsley. The day was sunny but cold, and the wind chill on the brooms was phenomenal, and as the sun reached its zenith Harry felt himself almost being frozen to his broom. However, just as Harry was getting dizzy from passing lakes and hills that all looked alike to him, Kingsley overtook him.

"We're starting our descent, so follow me exactly!" he said, before steering his broom downwards towards the lake. Kingsley bent low to his broom ahead of Harry and shot down.

"He's going to crash!" Ron yelled.

"Follow me…" came Kingsley ringing voice, just before he dove straight into the lake.

Ron and Harry stopped. "What… where was the splash?" Ron said, utterly bemused.

"I don't know," said Harry, equally confused, "but Kingsley said to follow him. Maybe this is just like platform nine and three quarters?" Before Ron could answer, Harry dove towards where Kingsley had entered the water. Unsure what to expect, he closed his eyes at the last second, but when he felt no water hit him, he opened them again.

"Well done Harry! Where is Ron?" Kingsley was stood at the far end of the cavern, smiling slightly. Harry landed next to him, looking around, but before he could reply, Ron's arrival in the cavern answered the question for him.

"Ah, you both made it then! I thought you might not make it for a moment there," Kingsley said, before letting out one of his massive laughs. "Follow me. You may leave your brooms and luggage here, the elves will collect them."

Harry and Ron propped their brooms up on a rock at the side of the cavern, their trunks just next to them, before following Kingsley up a huge rock staircase. After a few minutes climb, Harry noticed that the rocky staircase had change from roughly cut sandstone steps to elegant marble. Before Harry could point this out though, the staircase levelled off into a marble path, and ahead of them stood one of the most unusual buildings Harry had ever laid eyes upon.

"Welcome," Kingsley said, gesturing at the building, "to Mystearl Peak, the top Auror Training Facility in Europe." Harry gaped slightly.

Mystearl Peak was set into a ridge on the side of a hill, with the building obviously continuing deep into the hill side. The front of the building was sloped, but not the same way as the slope of the hill, as it should have been, but the outwards, with the bottom story being as normal, but the top story hanging over a vast drop down to the lake below.

Kingsley saw Harry gaping at this structure, and unanswered his unasked question. "That's to protect people from raiders on broomsticks. Its not unknown for Death Eaters and such to try and attack Auror facilities to sabotage their training and, as this place is not possible to apparate too, most would choose to arrive on broomstick. As they would be flying they would have to come out into the open beneath each ledge in order to attack, presenting the defender with a great advantage."

Harry nodded, this making sense, but their was another even more unusual feature to the building. Out of the side of the building a tube emerged which then dived downward into the ground and out of sight. Moreover, it seemed to glisten like a mirror and as they walked towards it, Harry could see himself reflected in it.

"And that is…?" he said, pointing towards the strange structure.

"That's a travel tube," Kingsley said, smiling at it fondly. "Very useful they are too. See although this building is used, its main objective is as a decoy. There are several of those travel tubes, all of which take you to various locations of this site. As they are the only accesses to and from each section, it would be very difficult to scale a large assault on these premises.

"In the event of such an assault, the tubes have different speeds, giving them an advantage over their sister transportation device – floo powder. They are kept on "slow" during normal times but, if under attack, they can be shifted to "fast." This has saved many lives before. The mirror acts as a shield for spells, but also it is see-through from the inside, so any witch or wizard inside can easily activate the alarm upon attack. The material is a Muggle invention actually. Arthur put us onto it."

Harry and Ron laughed, as Kingsley led them through a small door in the front of building, and into a lobby area, where Harry looked around. It reminded Harry of the Ministry of Magic, with a reception on one side and a water feature on the other, but the water feature was not a fountain, but a waterfall that dropped through a well and out of sight. Harry peered down and was astonished to find that he could not see the bottom of the great waterfall, though he could hear it.

"Where does that end up?" Harry asked, as they headed towards the reception, where a witch was waiting.

"You'll see soon enough," Kingsley said with a smile. "I think you'll like it where that waterfall ends. It's the second biggest section here." Before Harry could respond, Kingsley was addressing the witch behind the reception.

"Good morning Sandrine," he said, smiling slightly. "I hope you are well?"

"Very, but I'm afraid we haven't time for chit-chat," she said very quickly, and she sounded slightly angry for some reason. "Mr McMan has said that he has not got time to show them around, and that you must do it. I trust you remember your way?"

"Of course," Kingsley replied, bowing slightly. "I will see you later." By this time Kingsley couldn't stop himself grinning, and he led them off down the lobby and around the corner.

"Err… what's so funny?" Ron said, looking at Kingsley strangely.

Kingsley, who was not usually given to laughter, took a moment to compose himself. "I'm sorry. It's just that lady has been receptionist here since before when I trained here, and she hasn't changed a bit. Unfortunately she was the subject of a few… practical jokes… but any way, that does not matter."

He turned and led them further down the corridor which, Harry noticed, seemed to act as an entrance to all of the travel tubes. In the walls left and right they sprouted likes slides, and Harry felt a definite urge to jump into one. They were numbered from one to ten. Kingsley stopped at the furthest one, number one.

"We will now take this travel tube to the spell target range," he said, indicating the tube. "All of the trainees and trainers around here generally refer to these tubes and their destinations by number, so if anyone says, "I'll meet you at midday at one," then they're not being crazy, just using short form."

Ron and Harry laughed as Kingsley beckoned them closer. "Okay then," he said in his deep voice. "Who wants to go first?"

"I will!" Ron said, eyeing the tube enthusiastically. "Its just like a slide isn't it?"

"Pretty much," said Kingsley, and he stepped back so Ron could get into the tube. When Ron was sat in the tube, Kingsley continued. "Right, if you'll just press that button on your left…"

Ron reached out and depressed a big red button with his thumb. Then Ron let out a yell, as a wheeled trolley emerged from underneath Ron, lifting him up, which then started rolling down the slide.

"Hold tight Ron!" Kingsley said, smiling, as Ron's trolley gathered speed and whipped out of sight. Harry didn't know if he was imagining it, but he thought he could hear Ron yelling, somewhere in the ground below.

"Maybe I didn't give him enough warning," Kingsley said, totally straight faced. "I did hope he would go first, as I think he would have been less scared had you already gone down, whereas I think you will enjoy it."

Harry nodded uncertainly. "Yeah… looks great…" Kingsley laughed, before indicating the chute. With a last look at Kingsley Harry stepped into the tube, lying flat on his back above where the trolley had emerged. He reached out to his side and pressed the red button that Ron had pressed mere moments before.

Another trolley rose up from underneath Harry, and before he knew what was happening, he started moving forwards. Instinctively grabbing hold of the trolley, Harry tried to look back at Kingsley, but already the trolley was gathering momentum.

As Kingsley has said, the tunnel was see-through from the inside and for a brief moment Harry could see out onto the lake through which he and Ron had entered the facility, but the tunnel steeped and soon he was hurtling downhill, in the dark, underground.

As Kingsley had predicted, Harry thoroughly enjoyed his ride in the travel tube. As his Quidditch reflexes took over, Harry found himself enjoying the lightening fast changes of direction immensely. Instead of feeling sick, Harry found himself taking deep breaths before corners, and leaning inwards at corners as his Quidditch training had taught him.

After a breathless minute-and-a-half Harry found the trolley straighten up, and a light appeared up ahead of him in the tunnel and he found himself squinting slightly as his eyes readjusted to the light. The trolley banked steeply around a corner before coming to a rest just ahead of another tunnel, which was pointing upwards.

"I don't feel so good," a voice that Harry recognised as Ron's came from his right. Harry sat up, and stood up, his eyes now fully readjusted. Ron was sat in a chair a few metres away, one hand on his stomach, the other propping up his head.

"I don't know what you're complaining about personally," Harry said, laughing slightly. Before the conversation could proceed any further, Harry turned at the sound of a small rattling noise, as Kingsley entered the room on a trolley from the tube on the other side of the room. He smiled as he climbed off the trolley.

"Did you enjoy that then Harry?" he said, smiling confidently at Harry, who nodded in reply. "I see Ron here has had a slightly more… unsettling experience."

Harry laughed, but Ron was indignant. "You didn't even give me a warning about the trolley!" This cause Harry to laugh more, and it took a cough from Kingsley to bring him back to reality.

"Now then, unluckily for you Ron, there will be plenty of those rides still to come, but maybe you'll begin to get used to it." Ron looked appalled, but Kingsley continued. "Now, this place here is commonly referred to as "number 1," but its technical title is "the spell practise range," as is written above that door over there."

Kingsley indicated a door on the other side of the room. "Today is a Sunday, so there shouldn't be any tutorials taking place, as Sunday is usually just a practise day."

Kingsley held out his hand turned the door handle, but before pulling open the door, he turned to Harry and Ron. "You might want to cover your ears in case some one is inside." Before Harry or Ron could comply, Kingsley pulled the door open, and they were hit with a small wall of noise.

Pressing his hands against his ears, Harry squinted as he followed Kingsley into the room, and Kingsley hurried along a small corridor off which on the left were several separated sections, each with a witch or wizard in it. Harry was fleetingly reminded of a driving range at a golf course where he had accidentally caused Uncle Vernon to hit the ball boomerang-style into the person in the cubicle along from them. However, Kingsley now ushered them into a room off the other side, which he jammed shut, and the noise instantly fell away.

"Its not usually that loud!" Kingsley said, smiling slightly dazedly. "I expected that someone is trying a practise all out test. They're the most full on training schemes available here. This room, the spell practise range, is pretty much where you will come in your spare time. You will get some lessons here, but you will be expected to practise and learn spells and tactics in your spare time. I need not tell you that, although you should enjoy your time hear, it will be hard work, especially as you did not finish your N.E.W.Ts."

Harry and Ron glanced at each other, but said nothing. Kingsley smiled slightly. "Trust me, despite the work, you will enjoy it." Kingsley paused for a moment, glancing out the door. "Might I suggest putting your fingers in your ears?" he laughed slightly, (though Harry could swear it was slightly nervous), before Kingsley yanked open the door, and they fled back where they had come from, and back into the entrance hall where the chute had first dropped them off.

"Luckily for you Ron, we've now got another two chute rides in a row!" Kingsley said cheerily, without looking at them. "There's going to plenty more of those today…" Ron groaned, but lay down on the chute trolley all the same, which soon whisked up and away through the chute.

"Not using gravity this time?" Harry said, with a smile.

"Nope, good old fashioned magic," Kingsley said wryly, indicating for Harry to climb onto the next one. "I wouldn't worry about Ron though, he'll learn to like these by the end of the day."

After this chute ride, Kingsley took them around the other sections of the training facility. Over the rest of the morning and into early afternoon, he showed them where each of the other chutes led. Two led to an experiment chamber identical to the one Harry had seen in the ministry, while three led to a broomstick combat facility that greatly excited both Harry and Ron. Chute four led to the library, and after a brief trip through chute five to a duelling room, Harry, Ron and Kingsley settled for lunch through chute six, in a small dining hall.

After waiting for their food to settle they risked the chutes once more, travelling through chute seven to an inventory of supplies, before arriving back in the main hall. Kingsley pointed at chutes nine and ten.

"Chute nine is administration," Kingsley said, pointing at them briefly, "and chute ten is an emergency defence post, just in case somehow people did manage to get into the facility. You should never use either except in an emergency. Now, this is the last chute you will take today, as it will take us to the barracks. After I am sure you are settled in, I must begin the return flight, as I must be back working tomorrow."

The three of them headed down through the chute (which proved to be the longest and most fun of the day), ending up in a wide room that had one corridor shooting off one end of it. Kingsley started to lead them down the corridor, gesturing at the doors on either side.

"These are the dormitories," he said, his pace quickening, "and as you may have gathered by the size of the dining room, there are not many people here. This is an elite institution, one of the finest Auror training Academies in Europe. I trust you will not let Dumbledore down." Before either Harry or Ron could say something to this incredible statement, he had stopped outside the last two doors. "This one on the left is the shower rooms, he said pointing towards one door, while he leaned his head towards the other. "And yes…. This is your dormitory. And by the sounds of things, your roommates are already in there. I think you'll like one of them at least…" he smiled at them slightly, before opening the door.

"Aaron?" Kingsley said, looking into the room.

"Dad!" Harry heard a voice from inside the room, and as he stepped round to get a better look, a young man, barely three years older than Harry came out of the room and embraced Kingsley. Like his father he was tall, and had a deep booming voice. "What are you doing here?" he said, smiling broadly at his father.

"Came to see you of course," Kingsley said, smiling also, "but I covered for it by helping Dumbledore with something at the same time. I've brought you're two other roommates." He stepped back and gestured at Harry and Ron. "Aaron, this is Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley. They may both be young, but both have already encountered more danger than you have, or than any other students in this academy probably, so do not patronise them. I'm sure you will get along."

Aaron Shacklebolt smiled broadly at them, holding out his hand, which Harry and Ron shook. "Well, you two'll sure be an asset to our dormitory!" He grinned, beckoning them into the room. "Maybe you should meet the other two in the room. Lucy, Charlie, this is Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, who'll be joining our dormitory. Harry, Ron, this is Lucy O'Hur, and Charlie Holloway."

"Hi there," said Lucy in a broad Irish accent, her short auburn hair straightened down over one side of her face. She held a hand out for Harry and Ron to shake, which Harry did, but Ron was puzzled.

"Holloway?" he muttered to Harry. Kingsley heard them.

"Yes Ron," he said quietly, his previously jovial tone gone totally, his voice somehow booming yet quiet. "His mum was Rena Holloway, who was on duty with Tonks when the prisoners escaped."

Harry and Ron's eyes snapped up to Charlie, who smiled bravely. "I'm sorry," Harry said quietly.

"Thanks," said Charlie, looking directly at Harry, "but you don't need to apologise. Mum wouldn't have wanted it any other way. Anyway, lets not get depressed when you've just arrived! Look, this must be your stuff."

He was pointing at a small cupboard on the side which had suddenly started to glow red, then orange, before flashing green and then becoming still again. Aaron strode over to it, and opened it. "Is all this yours? Wow a Firebolt!" he said, looking between the two of them with increased respect.

Lucy was also impressed, but not just with the Firebolt. "Sure that's a lovely broom, but what about t'owl! She's a real beauty!"

Harry smiled, taking an instant liking to the three of them. "Yeah, she's called Hedwig, and she's been with me for over six years."

After Lucy had looked adoringly at the owl for a few more seconds, Hedwig flew over and landed on Harry's shoulder. Behind them, Kingsley cleared his throat.

"I should be leaving," he said, putting an arm around Aaron's shoulders. "Now you take care of each other you here? There's nothing that's better for a person than to know that he or she is with people she knows and can trust. Together you will be fine."

He looked around the room. "Aaron, I will see you in the next holidays. Harry, Ron: I will see you both sometime soon also. It was nice to meet you two," he said gesturing at Lucy and Charlie, before he nodded his head, waved one last time and left the room.

Harry had a feeling that Dumbledore had been right: he would enjoy this reason for leaving Hogwarts.


	19. Trials And Tribulations

Please review, new chapter will be up before the weekend.

Chapter 19 - Trials And Tribulations

After an evening of getting to know the other three roommates, Harry and Ron both slept soundly in their beds, Ron's by the door, and Harry's nearer the window which overlooked a great valley. The following morning however, all roommates awoke at exactly the same time. It soon became apparent as to why.

"Wow," said Ron, gazing awe struck out of the window, as the others gathered to watch the unfolding spectacle.

Ron wasn't wrong. Harry stared out of the window as a huge storm rolled into the valley stretched ahead of them, enveloping the forests below. Rain clashed with the lakes, drilling a thousand holes in water acting as sand, as flashes of lighting emitted electric crackles of fierce energy across the landscape.

"It's certainly one of the best alarm clocks I've seen, possibly as good as the "harmless warfare" of eighty seven," said a voice behind them. As one, they turned around, and Harry started slightly.

The man in front of him was a walking cliché, or so it seemed. He was short but stocky, hands clasped firmly behind his back, wearing immaculate red uniform. The rim of his hat, which seemed slightly out of place above him, was decorated with shimmering medals of azure and sapphire which winked in the flashes of lightening outside.

The face beneath the hat was an image that Harry associated with the unfriendly Hollywood military figures from the few films he had seen. A small pipe protruded from between his lips, above which was placed a neat toothbrush moustache. The voice that spoke however, retained a youthful enthusiasm, and Harry was grateful to find out that this man was far from unfriendly.

"Good morning," he said, shutting the door behind him while extending a hand to Harry, who was stood nearest him. Harry took it, (noting the firm grip), before suddenly taking in what the man had originally said.

"Did you say alarm clock?" he asked, frowning slightly at the visitor.

The man smiled slightly, teeth clenched slightly around the pipe, which he removed to talk at greater length. "Yes, I did. Every week we have a different kind of alarm to wake up the recruits. I believe this is one of the most impressive I have seen in a long time, although last week's one was certainly the funniest I've ever seen." He trailed off chortling to himself, but failing to elaborate.

"What was last week's?" Ron prompted eagerly.

The man turned and frowned at Ron for a moment, before relaxing again. "I believe it was called "The Quidditch Song," written by some of our younger students." He smiled slightly. "The lyrics changed every day, but the first I seem to recall that a penguin was refereeing the match…" he trailed off once more chortling slightly, before regaining his composure, and fixing them with a disciplined stare.

"I expect you all in the lecture room opposite in fifteen minutes," he said, opening the door behind him with his wand. "Don't be late." And with that, he withdrew, shutting the door behind him.

"Well that was weird," said Aaron in his deep booming voice.

"Very," Ron said, nodding his head before turning back to face the storm outside, which was reaching its lightening-fuelled finale. "Reckon we should get changed?"

"Yeah," said Lucy, who grabbed her bag and headed for a small dressing room off one side of the main bedroom. "I'll get changed in here." Harry noticed that Aaron watched Lucy go quite intently, but he said nothing.

After a hurried breakfast, the five newest recruits headed for the room opposite their own, the lecture theatre. It was quite a small room, but it was crammed with people, sat around on tiered seating, facing in at the small figure who they had spoken to earlier who Harry suddenly realised, had not told them his name.

The other people in the room were obviously other students. Most were Aaron's sort of age, or a bit older. They all spontaneously burst into applause as Harry and the others entered, causing Harry to flush. The man at the front beckoned them to the front row of seats, whilst holding a hand up for the noise to subside. When it had, he addressed the group.

"Thank you, I know you see me every day, but its nice to be so warmly appreciated for a change." He smiled at the group and a couple of people laughed. Harry was aware of how he was suddenly feeling very hot, and for some reason he could feel nerves rolling around in the pit of his stomach.

"Well I think we all know why we're here this morning. Some of you have been here a few months, some a matter of days, but the arrivals last night are of a rather different nature. These five recruits are to be trained specifically for the situation we have with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and I'm sure many of you are aware of the vitality of this. So I ask that you treat the five of them, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Aaron Shacklebolt, Lucy O'Hur and Charlie Holloway as you would anyone else, and help them with anything they need. Thank you. Everyone except Harry, Ron, Aaron, Lucy and Charlie may now leave."

Harry sat back in his seat as the students filed dutifully out, some firing curious glances in their direction, others giving friendly smiles and thumbs up, until eventually the hall was empty save for the new recruits and the speaker. The man coughed before sitting down in a chair opposite them.

"Sorry about that, but I needed to introduce you to everyone else." He smiled faintly but somehow Harry could tell that he was scrutinising them. "Okay then. My name is Hugh McMan, and I'm the supervising instructor at this facility. I will be the person taking you five through your specific course, as it is of uppermost importance to get you well trained in the shortest time possible. This means that we will have to work very hard, and I will require your total attention throughout. Any questions?"

There was quiet for a moment, but then Ron coughed. "Erm… yeah, did you write a book on defence tactics?"

Hugh smiled faintly. "Yes I did. I believe they set it at Hogwarts this term?" Harry and Ron nodded, and Hugh's smile broadened. "Glad to be known for something!" He laughed, before turning his attention back to matters at hand.

"I believe the five of you have all had a brief tour of this location already, so I will leap straight on. You are here to train for an impending attack on the fortress of Azkaban, with the mission to kill Voldemort." Lucy and Charlie flinched. "I didn't use his name a moment ago with so many people, but I agree with Albus Dumbledore that fear of the name cannot help the situation. We will call him by his name."

He cleared his throat and Lucy and Charlie settled back in their seats. "Your training will compromise of several parts, but will include a written test, and a trial on the obstacle course, which I will show you now." Hugh indicated from them to stand and he led them around the back of the seats, where they found another seating block facing what was apparently an empty wall. Hugh flicked his wand at it, and it became see-through, unveiling a hill.

The hill was covered with thick undergrowth save for one clear path up the hill and a couple of clearings dotted up the hill side.

"That," said Hugh, "Is the obstacle course. There are tunnels dotted along it, but the scenario is different every time. You will be required to complete several objectives in a certain time limit."

After Hugh had pointed out a few of the features of the course, they followed him back around to the front seats, but they did not sit down. "It is time we started your training. Today, and until I think you are ready to move on, you will be on the spell target range. We will proceed there before I will brief you further."

Hugh rose to his feet, and the five of them followed Hugh along the corridor. After the trip through the tubes, they arrived in the spell target range, and Hugh led them into a side room just before the entrance.

"Right then," he began briskly, "to business. In you mission against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, you will obviously be required to perform many spells, some highly complex such as the Patronus Charm, whilst on the move. The target range trains you in such matters. You will be taught to fire spells on the run, in mid air and even whilst dodging other spells with utmost accuracy. I don't mind telling you that some people find this easy, whilst others struggle. Only by helping each other will you accomplish this as efficiently as possible."

"There is no one else inside the range this morning and all the other recruits know that you have priority. Do not be afraid to use this advantage as your training is the most vital thing currently taking place at this facility." He rose to his feet. "With that in mind, please follow me."

He opened the door into a silent target range, before separating the five of them into separate cubicles. They all turned their backs to the range to face him, and he shook his head sadly.

"Always keep your eye on the target," he muttered to himself. Harry was the only one who heard and he whipped around to face the target, as five jets of red light burst out of the wall behind the targets. Harry flattened himself against the wall and the beam vanished as it passed out of the cubicle behind him.

The others were not so lucky. Harry heard four simultaneous yells of surprise and pain, but he did not look around, his eyes fixed on the target.

"Well done Harry," Hugh chortled, eyeing up the others. "You avoided that very well but, more importantly, you focused on the target afterwards rather than turning to see what had happened to the others. As selfish as it sounds, your focus should always be on your enemy, even if someone gets knocked down. If someone gets killed then its no use trying to help them, and this is possibly the toughest lesson to learn of all."

Hugh sighed slightly, but didn't continue so Harry kept his eyes on the target, though his ears were straining to hear anything from the others. His heart was pumping slightly. Hugh's mentioning people being killed had brought back terrible memories of Hermione's-

"Push that out of your mind," Harry told himself sternly, his eyes riveted on the small target about thirty metres from him. Only recently had Harry been able to stop dreaming of that moment in the end of his sixth year, and Harry knew Ron struggled with the memory also. Thankfully, Harry's train of thought was diverted as another jet of light, blue this time, shot towards him.

"Protego!" Harry yelled, his wand ahead of him. The spell bounced back off Harry's newly conjured shield before hitting the wall behind the target. Harry blocked a further two spells as along the range the others were starting to fight back also. Hugh approached from behind, but Harry did not turn.

"I see you can block well enough, but you'll never defeat an enemy if you don't attack him," he said slyly, before settling back into the seat behind Harry's cubicle.

Harry could hear Hugh muttering words of encouragement behind him, but he put those thoughts to the back of his mind. As another jet of red light sped towards him, Harry was ready. Ducking out the way he whipped his wand forward.

"Stupefy!" he yelled at the top of his voice, his wand aimed ahead of him. A spell of his own, a thin beam of red light hurtled towards the target, missing it by inches. Harry heard an impressed intake of breath from behind him and, emboldened, he tried again, this time pirouetting away from the spell at him before firing off one of his own.

"Stupefy!" he shouted once more, and this time his aim was true. His spell thudded noisily into the target and the whole range fell quiet. Hugh started clapping loudly.

"Well done, well done! Now let's try it on a harder setting!" he laughed and flicked his wand at the range, and Harry was suddenly caught in the side by an impediment jinx.

The whole day was spent on the range, with lessons varying from high speed casting to firing spells whilst falling. After an exhausting day, with only a brief respite for lunch, the five trooped back to their room, worn out but somehow exhilarated at the same time.

Ron and Harry spent the evening learning more about their roommates, and Harry made the joyous discovery that Aaron had a great sense of fun, possessed a booming laugh, and could easily beat Ron at chess. He taught Ron some advanced moves during their first week at the academy, which they spent solely on the spell target range. Hugh described their time on the spell target range as their "core study," but hinted that they would be ready to move on soon.

This hint became reality at the end of the first week when, tired but elated, the group were told they were good enough to pass on from the spell target range and onto the broomstick training facility. Harry had been looking forward to this from the moment he had seen it on his initial tour.

They arrived in the broomstick combat facility bright and early, a week after Harry and Ron had seen it for the first time. Hugh could see the eager expressions on their faces and he laughed.

"Yes, this facility always does seem popular with the recruits, though not always for academic purposes…" he trailed off and whistled innocently. "Not that any of the instructors would ever encourage that." He looked at them for a moment, and Aaron laughed. Hugh fixed his eyes on Harry. "I hear you're a seeker for your Quidditch team?"

Harry nodded, and Hugh beckoned him forwards. "Then this should be a piece of cake. Quite simply, I want you to fly through and not hit the sides. We have three difficulty levels: "novice", "advanced" and "ouch"."

"Ouch?" Harry said, puzzled.

Hugh laughed. ""Ouch" it is," he said beaming. Ron laughed too, as Hugh urged Harry towards the broomstick. Harry got on the broom as it finally struck him what was going on.

"But…" he started, but Hugh cut him off.

"Have fun!" he said, tapping his wand on a small panel on the wall. "And don't touch the sides!"

Harry turned as in front of him, a chute opened, and after an encouraging nod from Hugh, he leant down on his broom and accelerated into the chute. It was well lit, but there was something else that struck Harry immediately.

It was monstrously small. Harry barely had to reach a hand out in any direction and he could touch the wall, and as he gathered pace, he had to scan ahead of him. Suddenly the tunnel dived downwards at an angle which almost catapulted Harry into the side of the tunnel. He regained his balanced in time to corkscrew back up on his self, looping back round as he zigzagged back and forth inside the tunnel. As Harry began to tire, he came into a straight section, which he accelerated down. However, his new found momentum caused him to jump with shock as seemingly a dead end loomed out of the distance. Harry slowed himself sharply and took a look.

"No way…" he breathed to himself. "That can't be a turn." Harry craned his neck upwards, until there was no mistaking it. It was a 180 degree turn on its head, which Harry was sure he couldn't make. He knew he had to try, and he could swear he could see a bit of light. He flew as close to on side of the tunnel as he could without touching it and, lining himself up diagonally, he crept forward, bent low to his broom. He raised the tip of it and flipped himself so he was hanging upside down, steadily increasing his climb as he crept forwards. As he reached the halfway stage, he attempted something he had never tried before.

Whilst still hanging off his broom upside down, he pulled lightly backwards until his head was centimetres from the back of the corner. Slowly, tediously, Harry leant forwards, until he was back on top of the broom once more, he leant forward again, he could see light ahead of him and he bent low to his broom…

He shot forwards, the tips of his hair almost skimming the roof of the tunnel before emerging back into the facility to wild cheers.

Harry found that he did not need long on the broomstick facility, and Hugh mentioned that they might be ready to move on in a few days. Late on the Thursday evening, the group were in their room. The rest of the Aurors were out for the evening on a practise raid and wouldn't be back until the following morning, and so Ron and Aaron were playing chess with Lucy and Charlie watching, whilst chatting about Quidditch. Harry however, was not watching the chess.

He sat on the floor by the window looking over the valley, his knees clenched up to his chest, his unseeing eyes steadily surveying the damp late-November valley. The dreary droplets merge with clouds that trudged wearily across the sky seemed to match his mood, as he, for the first time since arriving at the facility, reflected on being separated from Ginny.

He knew he had resolved the problems they had had just before he'd left, but he also knew that no contact from him wouldn't go down well, so he settled to write a letter. He reached over to his bag for a roll of parchment and a quill but he suddenly seemed to develop writer's block. What could he say? What should he say? He made several attempts at starting, but the words couldn't formulate clearly in his mind, and as the moon rose higher he gave in as the others all agreed to turn in for the night.

As each started to drift off to sleep, the door burst open and the lights flashed on, temporarily blinding everyone. Before anyone could raise an articulate comment, Hugh's voice roused them all.

"Get up everyone!" he said, his voice pulsing with an urgency that Harry had not heard before. "Death Eaters outside the grounds!"


	20. The Obstacle Course

Time to end that cliffie… please review more! Thanks to the couple of reviews I HAVE had, and I know its been awhile, but I would greatly appreciate any reviews!   
Chapter 20 - The Obstacle Course 

Harry and the others were spurred into action. Pulling on a jumper Harry raced out of the door hot on the heels of Hugh and the others. Looking next to him he could see a white-faced Ron looking anxiously up the corridor ahead of them. They reached the end of the corridor and Hugh practically pushed Charlie into the chute. Charlie whooshed off, Hugh staring after him, as the others prepared to go also.

Harry, at the back of the queue, was pale but puzzled. "How come everyone else isn't here?"

Hugh's eyes never left the chute he had been staring it. "They're all on a residential training exercise," he said quickly, motioning Lucy into the chute also, judging it to be a safe distance.

Harry could feel his heart thudding up a thunderous tattoo in his chest, and his hands gripped his wand tightly. After Ron and Aaron had gone, Harry followed them up the chute. They joined in the main area, and when Hugh arrived, he outlined a strategy.

"Right, you can see them in the distance," he said, pointing out of the window. "I think we should arrange ourselves in the thicket outside where they're most likely to land. There we'll have cover and time to counter them. Stunning spells only, I can deal with them after that, once they're down. That okay?"

Everyone nodded, except Ron. Hugh frowned at him and Ron coughed but remained silent. "Ron, if you have any questions now is the time."

"Well its… this," he said holding up a cloak that was very familiar to Harry.

"Why have you got that?" Harry asked, puzzled and a little bit angry.

"I only just grabbed it!" Ron said protectively, giving it to Harry. "Thought it might be useful!"

Harry took it and calmed down, but Hugh was looking at the cloak with an expression of awe on his face. "Is that what I think it is?" he said, staring at it. "Put it on!"

Harry couldn't help but smile as he whirled the cloak up and over his head. He laughed at the gasps of the others, before taking it off. He could sense a plan forming in his head, and he couldn't help but smile again. After the rest had agreed to his plan, Harry bade the others good luck as all but he, Ron and Hugh remained. Hugh gave him a proud nod.

"Expose their weaknesses," he said approvingly. "Good thinking Harry. Good luck, I shall keep guard of the front entrance behind the others. You better summon your broomsticks to you."

Harry nodded, the summoning charm not having occurred to him. "Good idea, good luck to you too Hugh." Harry turned to Ron, who gave him an encouraging nod.

"Accio Firebolt!" said Harry.

"Accio Cleansweep!" Ron said next to him. As they waited, Harry turned to Ron.

"Something's not quite right with this whole thing," he said.

"I know what you mean, but I can't place it…" Ron said, rubbing a hand through his hair. "Reckon best thing is stick to the plan, but if anything goes wrong, transform. Get out."

Harry nodded. "What about the others?"

"I'll try and get some of them if it does go wrong, but what with the prophecy and everything I reckon you need to just get away as fast as possible." Ron looked grave, and Harry was about to argue, but a rushing noise told him that their broomsticks were coming. Harry turned just in time to see it stop next to him, and he placed a leg over it.

"Wait a minute… how are we both going to fly under the invisibility cloak?" he said, puzzled.

"It's big enough," Ron said, "just have to fly in pair formation."

"Good plan," Harry said, lining his broom up next to Ron and throwing the cloak over himself and Ron. Using a spell he bound it to their brooms and they both took off.

"Silencio," Harry said pointing at the cloak as they left through the front entrance.

"What did you do that for?" Ron said incredulously. "The cloak's hardly going to talk!"

"You really don't listen in class do you?" Harry said, with a small laugh. "On inanimate objects the spell doubles as a sound containment spell."

"You mean now I could yell and no one nearby would hear it?" Ron said.

"Unless they were below us, where there is a gap in the cloak," Harry replied.

"Better stay low then," Ron muttered, and they dove close to the ground. "Look! There they are!"

Harry looked to where Ron was pointing, almost directly in front of them, half way over the lake. There were twelve Death Eaters racing towards them.

"Dive down," Harry muttered. They dove down, hugging the hill side as they headed towards the lake. Harry looked down at the ground beneath them. "Err Ron… what's that?"

Harry was pointing at the ground beneath them, and he reached over and pulled his and Ron's brooms to a gentle halt.

"It's a net," Ron whispered, clearly as puzzled as Harry. "Look, it covers the whole hill side! What's that for?"

"Must be in case we fall off…" Harry said nervously. "That or…"

"Or the Death Eaters have been here before." Ron said. Both were silent for a moment.

"I knew something didn't feel right," Harry said, voicing his fears, but before they could talk more, there was a loud bang and a burst of light above them.

"Come on," Ron said urgently. "Let's go!"

Both Ron and Harry turned upwards, shooting up some way behind the group of Death Eaters, who were proceeding to attack the facility with a barrage of spells and explosions.

"Remember," Harry warned, "stun, not kill."

"Gotcha," Ron said, drawing his wand level with Harry's. "Let's do this as subtly as possible, get the ones right at the back first."

They drew up behind the two nearest Death Eaters. Harry stuck his wand out from under the cloak. "Stupefy!" Harry muttered, and the Death Eater tumbled off his broom and onto the net below, before lying still. Harry turned to see Ron do the same to the other Death Eater, as ahead of them a stunning spell from Charlie knock one Death Eater into another, and both plummeted of their brooms onto the netting.

The Death Eaters, clearly rattled tried in vain to discourage the defenders by laughing mockingly, but Harry and Ron put paid to them. They whirled around under the cloak, like a malicious phantom, quickly and quietly taking out another four.

"What's going on?" Harry heard one of the Death Eaters say, but Harry shut him up with a stunning spell.

"Good one," Ron muttered, smiling under the cloak. Harry and Ron sat back on their brooms as consecutive spells from the other three took out the remaining Death Eaters. After checking the coast was clear, Harry gave the signal and took off the cloak, before diving down to the Death Eaters, whom he and Ron swiftly bound together. The others all gathered round also, smiling broadly before Harry heard another voice that he recognised.

"One minute and twenty four seconds," said Hugh, clapping his hands. "A new course record."

The group spun around to face their instructor, who was beaming at them. Harry couldn't believe it. "New what?"

"Course record," Hugh stated matter-of-factly. "See the net? The way I didn't actually help you at all? Why don't you unmask one of the "Death Eaters", see if they look familiar…"

Harry turned and grabbed the mask of the nearest Death Eater.

"Hey, he's the guy from the room next to us!" Ron said excitedly, and Harry sighed.

"All a test?" he said, looking wearily at Hugh.

"Every second," he said beaming, "and your resourcefulness and tactics were excellent. You've just completed that challenge in a faster time than anyone in this academy, so congratulations." The group all smiled at each other, and Hugh gestured at the building. "Go on, get some sleep. I'll let you have the morning off tomorrow, so meet me in the canteen for lunch. Well done everyone!"

Harry awoke late the following morning to finding gusts of wind billowing around the complex. Checking the windows were shut Harry soon established that the others were not in the room, and so he slipped on some clothes and headed for the canteen. As he entered the room he was beckoned over by Hugh, who was sat with the others.

"Good morning Harry!" he said, smiling broadly. "Do take a seat."

Ron was opposite Hugh at the end of the table, next to Charlie. Next to Hugh were Aaron and Lucy, who seemed not to have noticed Harry's arrival. Smiling slightly to himself, Harry sat down next to Charlie, who gave him a small wink. "You'll like this mornings' news. 'Tis rather good."

Hugh held up a hand to silence him, before pushing a small box towards Harry. Harry noticed that all the others had identical boxes, each with a very official looking seal on the top. Harry opened it gingerly before smiling.

"Congratulations," Hugh said. "You've passed the Auror training camp."

Harry was grinning broadly at the medal inside the box, a shimmering gold medal that glistened into different covers whenever he changed his perspective. But Harry was also puzzled.

"But… the obstacle course?" he asked, still not quite awake enough to quite form articulate sentences.

"You are wondering why you have not had to complete the obstacle course?" Hugh said, smiling. "Yes the others asked that too, so now that you are all here I will answer. That obstacle course is a fake. Behind that window that place does not exist, it is actually just a lake. But the whole point of this facility is to teach you to adapt to different situations and apply your knowledge. We then give you a different, random test to see how well you adapt. This also has the benefit that, if you fail, we can still keep up the pretence that it wasn't your final exam."

"However, that is not the only reason why you have finished the course so early. Orders have come from the powers above at the Ministry. You're training had to be sharp but thorough, and I hope we have accomplished that. But now, you must pack your bags. You are free to go. I believe most graduates head to the Leaky Cauldron for their parties, so you have been booked in their for the night. We have one floo fire in this building which is one way: outwards."

Hugh sighed deeply. "Congratulations once again, and good luck with whatever your task may be. Be strong, be confident, and be united. Play to your strengths and use each other, and I am sure you will succeed."


	21. A Visit From The Headmaster

Alright people, sorry this has taken a while! I've been extremely busy with exams and spending as much money on going to gigs as possible, (Coldplay! U2! Queen! Glastonbury! Wooooooo!) so this has been left a bit. Still, nice long chapter though.  
Chapter 21 - A Visit from the Headmaster 

As they chatted happily, walking back down the corridor to pack up their things, Harry was in a state of utter turmoil. The bubble of elation at being granted the rank of Auror had subsided, to be replaced by an intense feeling of dread. Although Harry knew he could relax for a few days, he also knew that he was now rapidly approaching his battle with Voldemort. Ron seemed to understand what Harry was feeling, and he put a bracing arm around his shoulders.

"Come on Harry, no need to be upset on a day like this," he said briskly. "It'll happen when it happens." Harry nodded appreciatively at this statement, vaguely recalling Hagrid having used similar words several years previously.

Harry packed his bags, brightening slightly as he checked his calendar, which had a note on it for the weekend approaching. "Hogsmeade Weekend." This cheered Harry greatly, an opportunity to see all his old friends and classmates, the D.A and the Quidditch Team, but particularly Ginny.

Harry pointed the date on his calendar out to Ron, who smiled broadly too. "Excellent. Maybe we should surprise them after err… "visiting" Zonko's?" He smiled even more broadly, and Harry couldn't help but smile too.

Less than an hour later, the five of them had finished packing and saying their goodbyes, and were stood up in the lobby with Kingsley Shacklebolt. Kingsley greeted his son affectionately, before shaking hands with the others.

"Follow me," he said, smiling at them. He led them around the hall towards the chute entrances, but this time he led them to tube number nine. "You'll never have been here before, and you're not going far into it. I'll go first, and then you will use the floo fire to go to the Leaky Cauldron."

Kingsley entered the tube and then, one after another, the group gradually followed the chute up. Harry emerged last, into an ornate hall way that reminded him somehow of Hogwarts entrance hall. Kingsley indicated the floo fire on the right.

"The others have already gone through, Harry," he said, smiling. "I'll join you there this evening, but Tom will show you to your rooms upon arrival. Floo powder is on the mantelpiece." He smiled once more, before turning around and departing back down the chute.

Harry picked out some floo powder and threw it into the fire. Pulling his trunk tightly in beside him, he spoke clearly into the fireplace.

"The Leaky Cauldron!" with a whoosh, Harry felt the now familiar sensation of being sucked down. He witnessed countless grates whistling past him, on what felt like his longest floo ride ever. He shut his eyes until finally the swirling sensation slowly and he felt himself tumbling forward out of the fireplace. He thrust his suitcase in front of him as a prop, and managed to stay vertical. He opened his eyes to see Tom, keeper of the Leaky Cauldron, in front of him.

"Mr Potter," he said, grinning toothily at Harry. "Welcome back. You're room is just along this corridor." Without another word, he took Harry's suitcase and started off down the corridor, down which Harry could see Ron waving.

"I'm in here," Ron called indicating a room on one side of the corridor. "I think you're directly opposite."

Harry smiled. "Not got rid of you yet then?" he said, laughing. Ron laughed too, before retreating into his room.

As soon as Harry got into his room he settled down to write a letter to Malfoy. He instructed him to lure the others towards the end of town where Harry's house lay in Hogsmeade, at about two o'clock, and said that he would see him soon. He strapped the letter to Hedwig's leg, stroking her back absent-mindedly.

"Take it to Malfoy, okay?" he said, as she prepared to leave the window. "Get it to him quickly, but you can take your time coming back, I know you haven't been out in a while." Hedwig hooted appreciatively, before turning and wheeling out of the window and into the afternoon sunlight.

Harry lay back on his bed to relax for a moment, but then he heard Ron's voice from outside the door. "Harry? You in there?"

Harry laughed. "You can come in." The door slowly opened and Ron stuck his head around the door. "Fancy going for a wander down Diagon Alley? Reckon Florean will still get you free sundae's?"

Harry smiled. "Yeah, he might. Plus we can see if there are any new brooms available."

Harry and Ron spent the day wandering Diagon Alley with Charlie. Aaron and Lucy had gone off together, (now officially declared as an item), and the other three took the opportunity to enjoy an ice cream sundae in the rare November dusk sunlight. It had been barely three weeks since they had left Hogwarts but to Harry it felt like a life time.

"Hey!" Ron exclaimed suddenly, breaking Harry's thought chain. "Lets go see Fred and George!"

"Your brothers?" Charlie said, smiling with enthusiasm. "The joke shop guys?"

Harry nodded at him. "They're the ones! Just don't accept anything they give you…" Harry and Ron laughed as they rose from their seats. They all headed slowly down Diagon Alley, enjoying the freedom from studies. The lurid sign for "Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes" appeared around the corner.

They entered the shop, and were almost instantly greeted by Fred and George Weasley, both grinning like lunatics.

"Ron!" Fred said, beaming. "Harry! What are you doing here? Not skiving off are you?"

"Oh I hope they are," said George, grinning too. "Mum would've caused such a fuss…"

Harry laughed. "I wouldn't want to see that! No, we've finished."

The twins laughing stopped abruptly. "Finished?" said George incredulously.

"Already?" said Fred in the same tones. Harry nodded at them. "That's brilliant!" Fred said, clapping an arm on Harry's shoulder. "When was this?"

"Just this morning," said Harry, before going on to tell the twins of the events of the last few weeks. The twins took to Charlie well, closing the shop slightly early before the five of them headed for the Leaky Cauldron for drinks.

"So, it was all a test last night?" George said, scowling slightly.

"Yep," Ron replied, looking brighter having ordered his lunch. "All a con."

"Evil," said Fred, though he was grinning. "Sounds like you did well." Suddenly though, his face turned serious. "Do you know what's happening now?"

"Not really," Harry said truthfully. "We're to come here for the night to relax, but I suspect we'll be hearing from your father or Kingsley or someone soon enough." Harry very much knew who he thought that "someone" would be. Throughout his life he had learned to expect that Dumbledore would be the one to steer him towards difficult tasks, and he had no illusions as to who would do it now.

As the evening progressed, George and Fred updated them as to Voldemort's public standing. Harry and Ron listened in dismay as to his swelling ranks and frequent attacks. Harry was relieved to learn that Hogwarts and the Ministry had been left, but the Aurors had been having trouble controlling the Dementors coming across from Azkaban.

After this slightly grim conversation, Fred and George both yawned simultaneously. "Sorry, we had an early start…" Fred said apologetically.

"That's alright," Harry replied, noting that he himself was also feeling a bit tired. "Maybe we should all – Hedwig!" Harry sat up alertly as Hedwig wheeled in through the window and landed on the table in front of him.

"Blimey, she didn't take long did she?" Ron said incredulously. "You only sent her this morning!"

Instantly, Harry noticed that she was carrying two letters. Harry took them both off and opened the nearest one as Hedwig happily pecked away at Harry's leftovers.

The first letter was a short reply from Malfoy, saying that that was great and he'd see them tomorrow. The second had a very familiar style of handwriting, that Harry knew to be Dumbledore's. He read it to the group.

"Dear Harry,

May I be the first to congratulate you on your completion of your training. Not even I thought that you would complete so much in such a short space of time, but you have always gone beyond my expectations. Pass my congratulations also onto Ron and the others.

However, pressing matters are at hand. It is my wish that tomorrow morning you are up and waiting outside the Leaky Cauldron at six o'clock tomorrow morning. Stick out your wand arm, and take the Knight Bus back to Hogsmeade. I will be waiting for you there.

On another note, you may be wondering as to how Hedwig returned so fast? Let me just say that, due to the importance of this letter, I gave her a bit of a hand.

Regards,  
Albus Dumbledore."

Harry sighed deeply. So it had come to this. Harry was well aware as to what these "pressing matters" would be, and knew that his time to face Voldemort was rapidly approaching. Telling Fred and George he'd see them again, he bade the others good night and went to sleep. His dreams were full of black dogs, and more than once he awoke after falling off his broomstick.

Just before six o'clock, Harry was awakened by a booming voice that he recognised. "Harry… Harry…" the voice seeped into his consciousness, before Harry opened his eyes to see Kingsley Shacklebolt standing over his bed.

"Good morning Harry," he said, his deep voice rolling around the room like quiet thunder. "It is time for you to get up. I will go and awake Ron."

Harry yawned as he pulled on his clothes and tiredly packed all his things away. In what felt like no time at all, he was outside in the cold, the other four with him.

"We can talk more on the bus," Kingsley said briskly, sticking out his wand arm. With an enormous bang, the purple Knight Bus shimmered into view, squealing to a stop in front of them. "Get on," Kingsley said, edging them forward, glancing around all the while.

Harry recognised Ernie the bus driver, but the attendant was not the Stan Shunpike he'd got to know as Neville Longbottom in his third year. Harry was secretly grateful for this, something told him he wouldn't be able to get past Stan's keen eyes and loud mouth again.

They sat down in seats at the back of the practically empty bus, Kingsley speaking to Ernie quickly before settling down. "I've had a word with the driver and bumped us up the queue. Like previously, Dumbledore wishes you to arrive as quickly and safely as possible." Harry nodded.

The journey on the bus was over very quickly. Kingsley's definition of "bumped up" obviously meant straight to the top, as with a bang, they were rolling down Hogsmeade high street. It was still very early in the morning, but already shops were showing signs of life, their owners setting up signs advertising their wares. But Harry's eyes were drawn to the solitary figure stood at the end of the road, his flowing silver hair shimmering in the dawn light. The bus drew to a halt by him, and Harry and the others got out.

"Albus!" Kingsley said, extending a greeting hand. "Wasn't expecting you to be out this early." Harry looked at him quizzically, having told him before leaving about Dumbledore's letter.

"I love to be out among the birdsong," Dumbledore replied, his eyes twinkling at Harry. This cryptic response did Harry no favours, but Dumbledore just smiled at him. "Code," he mouthed at Harry, and Harry nearly laughed, but decided against it. Dumbledore put a finger to his lips, and beckoned them to follow him.

He led the way off the high street and along towards the house, handing Harry a tattered piece of paper with familiar scrawl on it. As they drew alongside his home, Harry handed the paper to Aaron, Lucy and Charlie, who all read it, before reeling back in astonishment as they took in Godric's Hollow. Harry smiled before leading them up the driveway, Dumbledore putting the note back in his pocket. Upon entering the house, Dobby greeted him enthusiastically.

"Master Harry sir," we said, squeaking excitedly, "we is happy to see you sir!" Winky bobbed her head up and down next to him, almost hopping with pleasure.

"It's good to be home," Harry said laughing. "Could you prepare some breakfast? I think everyone's hungry!" Dobby yelped with delight before hurrying after Winky into the kitchen.

"Nutters," Ron muttered, as they all traipsed into the sitting room. Settling down into armchairs, the group trained their eyes as one on Dumbledore, who had sat himself in the lone armchair by the fireplace. He smiled down his crooked nose at them, his eyes sparkling behind his spectacles.

"Firstly, may I congratulate you all on your fantastic achievement," he said, beaming. "No one expected you to progress so far and so fast. You deserve credit, and you are all now, officially Aurors. This gives you the right, within limits, to seize wands, houses, brooms, and anything else you deem necessary to your mission. However, wanton use of this power will lead to punishment and can even lead to your Auror title being revoked." Dumbledore was silent for a moment, allowing this caution to soak in.

"But now we have serious matters at hand," he said, before turning slightly in his chair to face Aaron, Lucy and Charlie, who occupied the large sofa. "You three will be going straight to the Auror fortress near Azkaban. However you will not be put in harms way until Harry and Ron arrive." He turned to face Harry briefly. "Have you told them?" Harry shook his head and Dumbledore sighed slightly, as if Harry's answer was not unexpected.

"I will explain briefly for those in this room who are unaware of Harry's particular circumstances. Forgive me, for I cannot tell you everything, but I can tell you that Harry is the only person on this Earth who can kill Voldemort." The three of them reeled back in astonishment, their eyes darting from Harry to Dumbledore. Harry kept looking at the ground, shaking slightly.

"Please do not press Harry on this subject, as I'm sure you can appreciate the stress that this already causes him. But for now, you may leave." He smiled slightly. "I'm sure that you would enjoy taking your breakfast out on the patio in Harry's garden. Even at this time of year, it is looking rather wonderful."

Dumbledore watched them leave, all three averting their gaze from Harry. As the door closed behind them, Dumbledore slowly swung his chair around to face Harry and Ron. Harry was looking miserably out of the now rain-strewn window, the words "harms way" ringing in his ears. Did more people have to suffer for him?

"Harry…" Dumbledore said gently, his eyes unusually dim behind his bright glasses. "I know it is difficult, but guilt is something you must accept you shouldn't feel. You cannot help who you are, but fear and despair is something that Voldemort wants. We cannot afford to give him that luxury." Harry stirred slightly in his seat, his eyes shifting towards the wise headmaster in front of him. In the flickering fire light his age was showing through, his obviously wisdom and energy contrasted with his physical frailty.

"You will be happy to know that you will be allowed to see your friends today," Dumbledore said, his tone changing to one of slight amusement. "However, you must meet them, then bring them here directly. I do not want you to be out in Hogsmeade for too long. But before that, I must tell you both what it is you must do. You will be headed for Azkaban soon enough, but first, Arthur and I have decided there is something you must help prepare. With you two both developing into two of the most powerful wizards of your age, we would like you to work in the ministry, to develop a spell. You will be in the experiment chamber, and you will be working on a charm, or a potion, or an attacking spell, that will kill Dementors."

Harry gasped. "You think there is a way?"

Dumbledore smiled slightly. "No Harry. You told me there was."


	22. Brief Reunion

NOTE: Sorry this has taken so long; I've been on holiday! But I didn't waste time, in the evenings after I got back I did lots of writing so I've got several chapters to put up. I'll put one up a day for next four or five days. We're approaching serious territory now…

Oh, and this story has not been written to follow the Half Blood Prince, and so there will be both major and minor discrepancies. I will say no more so as to not spoil the book for those who have not read it.

Chapter 22 - Brief Reunion

Dumbledore left soon after this conversation had finished, but by the time that Charlie, Aaron and Lucy had all proceeded to their separate bedrooms for a couple of hours sleep, Ron and Harry were both wide awake. They sat staring at the floor for a long while. Harry didn't know what to think. His heart was in turmoil, as all his lessons with Dumbledore seemed to have been leading to what Dumbledore had just told him. The prophecy would be fulfilled within a matter of months…

His mind flicked first to thoughts of killing Dementors and the prophecy before dwelling once more upon Dumbledore's reference to "harms way." He did not like this idea one bit, he had lost his parents, Sirius, and even Hermione in the fight against Voldemort, and the thought of Ron or Ginny or someone else he cared about dying was something Harry could not bear. The morning seemed to come and go in bursts, until at 10 o'clock, the silence was broken.

There was a gentle knock at the door. "Harry?" came Lucy's quiet voice. Harry did not answer, but his eyes met Ron's and Ron interpreted correctly.

"Come in," he said slowly, his eyes returning to Harry. Harry gave him as reassuring a smile as he could muster, a sentiment Ron seemed to appreciate, for he smiled back with faint irony before turning to face Lucy, who was accompanied by Aaron and Charlie.

Charlie smiled at him reassuringly, but Aaron sat opposite him and gazed at him piercingly, as Lucy sat next to him. She took his hand, a gesture that surprised Harry somewhat, but he appreciated it nonetheless. "We've just been talking…" she said slowly, smiling at him encouragingly, "and we thought we should just let you know that we're with you until the end. Whatever end."

Harry felt as if his heart had dropped through his stomach, and this lurch of emotion was impossible to hold back as he felt tears welling in his eyes. His vision blurred slightly, as he choked a reply.

"Don't say that," he said, trying to sound casual and failing spectacularly. When Lucy gave him a puzzled look, he continued, quickly wiping his eyes on his sleeve. He looked down at the floor.

"I don't need anyone else to die for me," he muttered, as quietly as he could.

"Harry!" It wasn't Lucy who spoke, but Ron. His voice was shaking slightly, and his hands had tensed on his chair. Lucy shot him a warning-look, but Ron was having none of it. "Its time you realised Harry, that people are going to get hurt, but you should also know that these people are prepared to do it! We'll face the risks, side by side, whatever happens." He took a deep shuddering breath and sat back in his seat. "Whatever happens," he whispered, putting a hand over his eyes.

Harry stared at Ron, who finally, after nearly a full minutes silence, looked up. Their eyes met and Harry smiled. He felt slightly light headed, and he knew that he and Ron were now as close friends as his father and Sirius had been. The thought of Sirius hit him slightly, but he couldn't help but notice that the blow was numbed slightly by the comfort of having friends around him. And he would see Ginny later…

He awoke at later to find post-noon sunlight piercing through his curtains. The harsh cold of November was now very much present, and even from inside his room, Harry could feel its touch chilling his body. He sat upright, and faced the portrait in the corner of his room. The woman, his mother Lily, was asleep, but his father, James turned to face him as Harry noisily drew the curtains.

"Good morning, son," he said, smiling at him. "It has been a while since we spoke. You seemed a bit preoccupied earlier…" he gave a wry smile that told Harry in no uncertain terms that Dumbledore had been up there and spoken to them.

"You could say that," Harry replied with a faint grin, though James' words reminded him of Dumbledore's words. James seemed to sense Harry's trauma.

"Don't you worry," he said, looking Harry direct in the eye. "Albus knows what he is doing. He wouldn't be putting you forward for this if he didn't think you were ready. You are a very powerful wizard, Harry, and don't you forget it."

"Thanks," he said, but he didn't agree. He thought half-heartedly about telling his dad so, but knew he wouldn't hear any of it.

"Albus visited us before leaving earlier, and explained what was happening. I happen to agree that finding out how to kill Dementors would be a wise idea. Currently, they only die of age, and the fact that they live to be about two hundred means this is something we cannot afford to wait for." He gazed at Harry, a fatherly, protective gaze.

Harry averted his eyes. "I have no idea how to create a spell, let alone one to kill something."

James smiled slightly. "Inventing spells is just like inventing anything else, trial and improvement. Use what you know, both of Dementors and death. I'm sure you will figure something out." He paused for a moment, and Harry's eyes flicked to the clock beside the portrait.

"Blimey I'd better get ready," he said, realising that he had less than an hour before Malfoy would be leading the others towards this end of Hogsmeade. Bidding his father good bye, he headed downstairs to find Aaron, Lucy and Charlie sat talking. They stopped abruptly as he entered the room. Harry smiled reassuringly at them and they all smiled back. Harry fell into an armchair by the fire.

"Good sleep?" Aaron said, looking directly at Harry.

"Yeah fine," Harry replied, stifling a yawn. Charlie laughed and the atmosphere seemed to lift slightly. Harry's eyes flickered to the clock.

"Eager to see your friends?" Lucy asked kindly. "I'd like to meet them, especially Ginny." She smiled slyly at him which told him in no uncertain terms that she knew exactly who Ginny was to Harry. "Ron told me," she said, answering the unasked question.

"What?" said Aaron and Charlie at the same time, looking from Harry to Lucy. Aaron clocked first.

"Ah…" he said softly, smiling a bit. "When was this? Bet Ron was happy…"

Harry laughed. He spent a few moments telling them about the chasm of life, and how saving Ginny from the Chimaera had caused her to confess feelings for him. He blushed towards the end, causing Aaron and Charlie to laugh, though Aaron stopped abruptly at a reprimanding look from Lucy.

They passed another half an hour playing chess, with Aaron first demolishing Charlie, before Harry played Charlie, a game which was eventually declared a draw. Harry thought that he had done well considering Aaron had been whispering instructions from the side for half the game. Ron emerged towards the end of the game to help Harry, causing eventually for Harry and Charlie to leave Ron and Aaron to finish the game as a draw. At quarter to two, the five of them headed towards Hogsmeade, Harry and Ron at the front.

Lucy steered Aaron and Charlie into Hogsmeade, saying they would be back later after the two of them had had a moment to meet their friends. Harry and Ron watched them go. Harry reached a hand into his pocket and drew out his shimmering invisibility cloak. Ron laughed, and nodded.

Not a moment after they had both stepped under the cloak, the sound of voices approaching caused them both to turn and face the street below. Harry's heart gave a jolt: walking up the path with Malfoy and Neville, was Ginny. Ron gave a low cough.

"Try not to wet yourself," he murmured with a small chuckle. Soon Malfoy, Ginny and Neville were very near to them, and their conversation was clearly audible.

"Stop here Draco Malfoy and tell me what's going on!" Ginny said, her hands on her hips.

Draco laughed: Harry had just made a small arrow appear above Ginny and Neville's heads pointing at where he and Ron were standing. Ron flicked his wand, and suddenly all around the air was filled with a fanfare of trumpets and small fireworks. People on the high street were looking, and Malfoy tried to keep his voice deadly serious.

"Presenting for your entertainment, the gruesome twosome, newly crowned as Aurors, please welcome: Roooooooooon and Harry!" Harry and Ron whipped off the cloak, both striking nonchalant poses.

Harry and Ron were both smiling broadly, Malfoy was sat on the floor now positively howling. Neville looked awestruck for a moment, before beaming and hurrying forward to clap Ron on the back, but Ginny couldn't keep her eyes off Harry. Harry's eyes met hers and he could see her blinking back tears, one hand on her chest. Harry hurried forward and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Oh Harry," she whispered, hugging him so tightly it was painful. "Why didn't you say? Why didn't you let me know you were coming? And…. An Auror?"

Harry drew back and beamed at her. "We wanted it to be a surprise!" And then, in an undertone. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," she replied quietly, kissing him before hugging him again.

"Shall we all go back to Godric's Hollow?" Harry said, facing everyone else, smiling with a happiness he had not felt since winning Quidditch. Everyone nodded, smiling back at him, and Harry led them away, arm in arm with Ginny, all thoughts of Voldemort banished from his mind.

Harry strolled down the road towards his house, handing Malfoy the bit of parchment that allowed people into the house. Malfoy fought hard to keep the fact that he was impressed, a task at which he failed spectacularly. Grudgingly admitting it was, "quite cool," Malfoy was allowed into the house.

"So, you've been training as Auror's this whole time?" Neville said, awestruck, a while later.

"Yup," said Ron, trying to sound casual. "It was really cool…"

"I bet," said Malfoy, smirking at Ron, who didn't seem to catch the sarcasm.

"And now that you're Auror's, you can arrest people and break into houses to search them and acquire other wizards' equipment to help you…" Neville's eyes were round as he recited the powers that Ron and Harry had now obtained.

"Do you know what you're doing next?" Malfoy, who had been eyeing Harry shrewdly, asked. The atmosphere changed instantly, Harry felt his heart tightened as Ginny's grip on his hand did likewise.

Harry looked at Ron and nodded, they had discussed what would happen when this came up on the way over to Hogsmeade. Ron coughed to gain there attention.

"I need to go to Zonko's," he said loudly, "Malfoy, Neville, could you come?" Shooting Harry a "I-know-exactly-what's-going-on look", Malfoy left with Ron and Neville. Ron would tell them what was going on, but Harry had wanted to talk to Ginny alone. He sighed and turned to face her, and he saw instantly that she was weeping.

"Ginny, what..?" Harry said – he hadn't even told her anything yet.

"Oh come on Harry," she said, struggling for words through her sobs. "You wouldn't have want to t-talk to me alone if it wasn't serious…"

Harry held her to his chest. "I'm sorry…" he too now was blinking back tears; why did this have to be so hard? "Its just… I'm… Dumbledore said… I've… I've got to go…" he trailed off.

"To where?" Ginny said, looking at him, completely terrified.

Harry's reply was barely more than a whisper. "Azkaban."

Ginny let out an anguished howl. "No! No Harry please, no…" She sat in his arms, her head buried in his chest, tears streaming down her face. They sat together for the afternoon, neither talking, and when she was forced to leave that evening, Harry knew that she, like him, was wondering if they would ever see each other again.


	23. Research And Development

NOTE: Nother chapter… and its HUGE! Monster of a chapter. Longer one after this though…

**Chapter 23 - Research And Development**

Harry and Ron were both consumed by their thoughts that evening. Eventually the process was broken as the other three arrived back from Hogsmeade and, after dinner, Harry and Ron's conversation turned to their task.

"Killing Dementors?" Ron said blankly. "And an Experiment chamber? Like the Auror one?"

Harry nodded, frowning slightly. "The one at the ministry is bigger though, much bigger. As for killing Dementors, I've no idea."

"I 'spect we'll find out in the morning," Ron said sleepily, rising from his chair. "Night Harry."

Harry bade Ron good night, and soon he headed for his room, where his dreams were of Ginny and if of looming shadows.

The next morning, Harry awoke to find a thin, drawn looking man opening the curtains in his room. Dawn light pierced through to illuminate the man, who greet Harry jovially as Harry struggled to put on his glasses.

"Good morning Harry," Remus said, smiling slightly. "I am sorry for waking you this early, but Professor Dumbledore has requested that you are at the ministry bright and early this morning, and the others at Azkaban equally early."

"What time is it?" Harry said groggily, peering at Remus and attempting a smile.

"Before six," Remus replied apologetically. "Dobby is making breakfast downstairs. I believe that the others should be downstairs by now, I did leave you until last."

Harry muttered a sleepy thanks as Remus left the room, before dressing and heading down for breakfast. Ron, Lucy, Aaron and Charlie all looked as sleepy as Harry felt, but perked up at Dobby's fantastic English Breakfast.

"You should run a restaurant Dobby!" Ron said, through a mouthful off beans and bacon. Dobby bowed low, blushing, before scuttling back into the kitchen to make Ron a second helping.

"You won't need to pack much," said Remus, sitting himself opposite Harry and Ron. "The Ministry will provide you with blue work robes, with the colour representing your access level. Auror's always wear blue within the Ministry and have access second only to the Minister himself."

"Wow!" Ron said. "So we can go anywhere?"

"Almost," said Remus, smiling at the excited looks on Harry and Ron's faces. "Only two places are out of bounds: the Ministers own office, unless invited of course, and the Department of Mysteries." He tried to make it sound casual but the references jolt Harry slightly. Remus quickly continued.

"You will be at the Ministry for as long as it takes, but I must impress upon you that time is not a valuable commodity." He gazed at Ron and Harry to ensure they had taken this in.

"Can't we use a time turner?" Harry asked, matching Remus' stare.

"Err… I seem to remember you smashed all the time turners when running from the Death Eaters in the Department of Mysteries," said Remus, smiling slightly.

The tension lifted slightly, but then there was a knock at the door. "That'll be either your father," he said, indicating Ron, " or yours," he continued, pointing at Kingsley. "Place your bets…"

Dobby soon hurried into the room. "Presenting the Minister For Magic, Arthur Weasley!" he said grandly, bowing so low he almost toppled forwards under the weight of his own ears.

"Dad!" said Ron, embracing his father warmly. Harry too shook Mr Weasley's hand, whilst he looked around the room.

"Good morning everyone," he said, beaming around the room. "And you must be Aaron Shacklebolt! Your father will be along in a moment…" he continued, shaking Aaron's hand, "making you Charlie Holloway and you Lucy O… O…"

"O'Hur," she said, obviously happy that her name was known to the Minister for Magic.

"That's the one," said Mr Weasley jovially, bowing slightly to Lucy. "And as much as I would love to stay and chat, I must get these two to the Ministry. I take it you are coming also Remus?"

"Yeah, I'll see this lot off and then join you at the Ministry." Remus fell silent and they all looked around at Harry and Ron, who got to their feet.

"Err…" was about all Ron could manage, so Harry continued,

"We'll see you as soon as possible," Harry said, smiling at them all. "Armed with a Dementor defeating spell."

Lucy smiled. "Course ya will," she said, grinning as she stood and hugged Ron and Harry in turn. Shaking hands with Aaron and Charlie, and with reassurances that they would see Remus in about fifteen minutes, Harry and Ron followed Mr Weasley out of the door.

"OK then you two," he said, drawing some parchment out of his robes. "This is what the room we're apparating into looks like." He showed them a picture of a very large room, which must have had at least ten stories. At the top was a flat ledge, the right hand edge of which was flat and headed across to a door. Next to this was a slide that went down a level, and adjacent to this was a slide that went down one level further. In fact for every next path along, the slide went down an extra level, until the final slide which was almost vertical.

Ron must have been as amused as Harry. "You've got to be k-"

"Not now Ron," Mr Weasley interrupted, glancing up and down the street. "Ready? Aim for the top of the flat platform… Three… two… one…"

Harry concentrated on the place he was aiming to apparate to, and there was a loud cracking noise. In a howl of wind, Harry found himself standing once more next to Ron and Mr Weasley, at the top of the room he had just been looking at.

It was truly enormous. All around him Witches and Wizards were appearing and disappearing, and Mr Weasley beckoned them to follow him. As soon as they had crossed a bright yellow line on the floor, Mr Weasley stopped.

"Ok then, now we're out of the apparition zone," he said smoothly, indicating the line and the area behind it, "you have to choose the correct slide. As you know Harry, this room is on the same level as you're apparition test was…"

"That one!" said Harry, pointing at the slide directly ahead.

"Got it in one," said Mr Weasley, beaming, leading them towards the short queue for the slide.

Harry and Ron both enjoyed immensely the journey down the slide, though neither would admit it aloud in front of all these sombre looking Ministry workers.

"This way," Mr Weasley said, leading them down the corridor which Harry knew led to the his apparition test room and also the experiment chamber.

"Mr Weasley," Harry said slowly, "why could we not apparate into the apparition test room?"

"I wondered if you'd pick up on that," Mr Weasley said, obviously pleased that Harry had noticed. "You are indeed allowed to apparate into and out of that room however, you must be either an apparition instructor or the person taking the test for this to be safe. Or, of course, the Minister for Magic." He smiled slightly, before drawing to a halt outside the door that Harry knew led into the experiment chamber.

"Expect your usual reaction, Harry," Mr Weasley said cautiously.

"Do I have a usual reaction?" Harry said self-mockingly. "I wasn't aware of one. I believe my forehead has magic of its own, it seems to be able to cause people to gawp at it at will…"

Mr Weasley chuckled. "It's a hard life isn't it?" he said airily, opening the door.

It was as Harry remembered it, and also how Mr Weasley had predicted it. Harry's scar drew much attention, as did Harry himself, but Harry was glad to see that the fact that the Minister for Magic was in their presence was also a matter of interest.

"I'm not the only celebrity," Harry murmured to Mr Weasley, who sighed slightly.

"No, you're not," he said sadly. "I don't make it here quite as often as I should I suspect. As you know from what you are about to do, a lot of important discoveries are made in this room."

The three of them were ushered into a private study just off the room where the head of the experiment chamber introduced herself to them. She was mid-thirties, and had probably been very attractive not even ten years ago, but a burn had disfigured the top of her face and she bore the hallmarks of sadness.

"Elizabeth Brown," she said, smiling at them and shaking their hands. Harry noted she had a fairly firm grip, but her smile was obviously sincere. "Minister, it is nice to see you back again."

"I apologise for the delay since my last visit Elizabeth," Mr Weasley replied, bowing slightly. "I must check in more often."

"Thanks," Elizabeth replied. She turned to Harry and Ron. "I take it you two were in Gryffindor, and that this would be your final year, correct?" Harry nodded, his impression that this was not a woman to be trifled with doubling.

"Then you must have known my daughter…" Harry looked straight up at her. Lavender Brown?

"Err… yeah. Yeah we did." Ron said slowly.

"She was a good witch, a friend and great on a broom," Harry said, compelled to say something kind.

"That's very nice of you to say, dear," Mrs Brown replied, smiling slightly. "She spoke most highly of you," she said, looking at Harry. "Although she seemed to think you were more interested in one Hermione Granger and a Ginny Weasley…" she sounded slightly accusatory although she achieved this without raising her voice. "I believe she joined the Quidditch team and the D.A to try and impress you." There was no doubting it now; she was not at all happy with Harry, who was desperately trying to see what pointing she was making.

"Err…" was about all Harry could manage.

"You didn't know?" said Elizabeth, who suddenly seemed as bewildered as Harry. "She said she told you!"

"No, she never told me," Harry said, grateful to finally have something to articulately latch upon. "I had no idea."

"Oh, well I'm sorry if I scared you," she replied in a business woman like tone. "Back on point, you will be working under my overall jurisdiction but under the specific supervision of one Remus Lupin. He will debrief you when he arrives, he's slightly late…" she said this in a disapproving voice, reminding Harry forcefully of Professor McGonagall, but he thought he detected a note of fondness in regard to Remus.

"We're working with Remus?" Ron said happily.

"No," she said, momentarily panicking Harry, "you're working for Remus."

"Ah," said Ron, looking slightly perturbed by this pedantic interpretation of his question.

"And it I'm not much mistaken, he has just arrived," she said, smoothing her hair slightly. Harry noticed that she seemed to use it to cover up her burn in a delicate fringe, and she sat up straighter as Remus entered.

"Sorry I'm late," he said calmly, settling down into one of the chairs, as Mr Weasley and Mrs Brown stood up.

"I'll be off now," said Mr Weasley, smiling slightly at Remus, who frowned. "I'll meet you two back here for lunch," he added to Harry and Ron.

Mrs Brown followed him towards the door. "I'll leave you in Remus' very capable hands," she said, beaming at Remus, who smiled shyly back. As she closed the door Ron turn to Remus.

"She fancied you," he said, showing his incredible knack for bluntness.

"Definitely," Harry agreed, grinning at Remus, who blushed and looked away, muttering.

"What was that?" Ron said, chuckling now and exchanging a glance with Harry. Remus smiled, then frowned, then looked for a moment as though he couldn't decide how to arrange his face before giving up with a long sigh. He turned to face them.

"Right then, Dementors," he said, the double entendre not lost on Harry. "We have one Dementor here who is trapped in an emotionless room."

"A what?" Ron asked bemusedly.

"An Emotionless Room," Remus replied patiently. "It was designed specifically. It is impossible to apparate out of but, crucially, it can hold a Dementor without the Dementor being able to inflict its misery on the outside world. Dumbledore invented it."

"Big surprise," Harry muttered.

"Well it is really," Remus said honestly. At Harry's blank impression, he elaborated. "I know he's probably the cleverest Wizard on this earth but he sets such store by emotion that removing it is not something he undertakes lightly."

"But he's not removing emotion is he?" Ron said in a puzzled voice. "I mean, there is still misery in the room, he's just making sure emotions can't pass into or out of the room."

"I said that too," Remus agreed, "but that's wrong." Ron's expression, a look of momentary pride at thinking of something clever, fell to disappointment. "You see, the only way of making emotion unable to pass through something, is to make that something emotionless. So I suppose calling it the emotionless room is inaccurate at least…"

"Snappier then "The-room-that-has-for-walls-that-can't-allow-emotions-to-pass-through" though," Ron said sarcastically. Remus and Harry laughed, and this perked Ron up slightly.

"Ok then," Remus eventually continued. "So, like I said, we have a Dementor inside an Emotionless room. Not a Boggart, but a Dementor. You're task, is to design a spell to kill it. Ron, you know the Patronus charm?"

Ron nodded. "Harry taught me." Remus laughed as Harry blushed slightly.

"As good a teacher as could have been hoped for," Remus said, beaming at the pair of them. "Now, for today, I propose that we spend a little time adjusting to being around a Dementor. It is magically bound and so cannot hurt us, but we must get used to surviving near them. You will experience sensations of misery at first that I'm sure you have both experienced before. The longer you can stand being close to a Dementor, the more time we shall have for experimenting tomorrow. This is why this sector is generally referred to as the Research and Development sector. Today we will research, tomorrow, we will develop."

"I would also recommend that you talk to some of the people working here today, finding out how spells and potions are generally developed. Everyone here knows why you are here and that you're mission is of the utmost importance." Harry and Ron nodded.

"Incidentally Harry," said Remus, turning his attention directly to Harry, "Professor Dumbledore will meet with you every evening to give you direct lessons. He has not confided upon me as to what the nature of these lessons are, so don't pester me. Now, if you are both ready, follow me."


	24. A New Discovery

NOTE: I don't know if Lavender's father has been mentioned in the books, so I made something up. Apologies if it is wrong! HUGE chapter though! OVER 4000 Words. Oof.

**Chapter - 24 A New Discovery**

Harry and Ron followed Remus out of the office, and they spent the next few hours spending as long as possible near the Dementor. This, Harry soon established was depressing work, and it was not long before he was lying flat on his back, but this time it wasn't his mother's screams that he heard: he heard Hermione's last few ragged breaths.

"No…" Ron was saying, "No, don't make me relive that…" Harry knew that he was thinking of the same thing, and they retreated for a while in silence.

Remus gave them both some chocolate. "I have a feeling I know what you two are reliving, and I'm sorry. But this must be done. She would've wanted it done." Ron nodded mutely, still staring unseeingly at the floor.

Gradually though, Harry felt that they were making progress. Through the morning, Harry decided to try what Sirius had said he had done in Azkaban, and he focused hard on the fact that he, Harry, was an innocent person on the side of good people. This seemed to work as Sirius was right: this wasn't a happy thought, it was a statement of fact that Harry knew was true. But the first time he tried it, it wasn't long before the Dementor influenced him to look more deeply into that statement, forcing him to think of Sirius, disappearing through a ragged veil.

Harry sank to his knees, before Remus came forward and pulled him backwards. "I said this would be a nasty day," Remus muttered apologetically. "But that was definitely better. What did you do?"

"I did what Sirius said he did when he escaped Azkaban," said Harry slowly, smiling at his Godfather's intelligence. "I just focussed on the fact that I am innocent and am on the right side and that sort of thing. It's not a happy thought, so the Dementor can't take it away…"

"What a marvellous idea," Remus said, nudging Ron. "Maybe you should try that too? Ah, but if I'm not mistaken, that is your father to pick you up for lunch."

Harry and Ron turned to see Mr Weasley headed towards them, and both rose happily to their feet. "Lunch?" said Ron eagerly.

"Lunch," Mr Weasley affirmed. "Come. We will take it in my office."

Mr Weasley's Office turned out to be on the top floor. "This is my main office and where I stay if I'm here over night", he said, inserting his wand into a hole in the door. "Though I have smaller offices on every floor." He opened the door, and Harry's jaw dropped.

It wasn't the fact that the ceiling consisted of constantly moving, swirling golden patterns. Nor was it to do with the elaborate mahogany desk, furnished with exquisite ornaments and sparkling jewels. Nor was it the huge, imposing chair that reminded Harry forcefully of a throne. It was the fact that there was an escalator in the corner.

"Personal touch?" said Harry, who couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

"Yep," Mr Weasley replied, beaming fondly at it. "I've got a model airplane too, look."

And he did indeed point out a small model airplane that was obviously Mr Weasley's pride and joy, sat inside a see through cupboard set within his desk. "If you just sit down here…" he said, indicating too chairs opposite the ornate throne-like chair, which Mr Weasley headed towards.

"Can't I see what it's like in that chair?" Ron said eagerly. Mr Weasley shot Harry a shifty smile.

"I don't see why not," he said, nodding.

Ron practically ran around the table and leant back to sit himself in the chair. "OUCH!" Ron yelled, jumping to his feet, his hands on his bottom as Harry and Mr Weasley roared with laughter.

"Didn't I tell you once never to go on looks alone?" Mr Weasley said, chortling to himself. Ron smiled reluctantly as Harry settled back into one of the normal seats, still laughing.

"Celia?" Mr Weasley called towards the back of the room, where a small House Elf appeared instantly. "Lunch for three please."

"Yes Minister," she said, bowing low before scuttling backwards into the recesses of what Harry assumed to be the kitchen. She soon returned bearing a tray with three glasses of pumpkin juice, and three pizzas.

"Muggle brand," said Mr Weasley happily, cutting himself a slice. "Amazing stuff…" Ron rolled his eyes at Harry who tried not to laugh, something made more challenging by the amount of pumpkin juice he was trying to swallow.

They ate in silence for a few minutes, which Mr Weasley eventually broke. "So, what have you boys been doing this morning? And how are Remus and Mrs Brown doing?"

"Haven't seen Mrs Brown since when you left," said Ron, grinning a little. Harry however, was puzzled.

"But didn't she have a husband? Lavender's father?" He asked, frowning a little.

"Err…" Mr Weasley started uneasily. "Well, you see… she was a bit of a rebel growing up. A wild child. Got herself pregnant without knowing who to. She's never been the same since, now far more serious about life. She got the burn when some Death Eaters set fire to her house, in response to her accusing one of them of being the father. She only just escaped, but for some reason the burn has proved impossible to remove. She has been very cautious around men ever since, but it seems that Remus is one of the few she has taken a shining too."

There was silence at this pronouncement, which Harry eventually broke. "I never knew…" he said softly, thinking of how, like him, Lavender had grown up without a father.

"Neither did she, I believe," Mr Weasley said, shrugging slightly. "I have been reliably informed that she was told that her father died shortly before she was born at the hands of the Death Eaters. In some respects, I suppose that this is true."

There was silence for a moment, as Mr Weasley ate another slice of pizza. He swallowed a particularly large mouthful, (reminding Harry forcefully of Ron), before speaking once more. "How is it going down there?"

Ron, who had a mouthful of pizza nodded at Harry. "Well," Harry started, unsure quite what to say, "It's going… well… miserably."

"I expected as much," Mr Weasley replied, nodding. "Remus said he was going to spend the morning getting you adjusted. Feeling better about being around Dementors?"

"Well, I'm not feeling great if that's what you mean," Harry replied honestly, "but I do think that I've improved." He explained about Sirius' tactic, and Mr Weasley nodded.

"Yes, that would make sense," he said slowly, trying not to show a sign of Sirius being mentioned. "I think that that idea will work fine for now. I'll tell Remus when we get back that I think you should spend the afternoon talking to other workers within the experiment chamber."

He smiled for a moment, finishing his pizza before turning back to where Celia had retreated. "Celia? Could you bring out the Auror robes please?"

Harry and Ron exchanged excited glances; Auror robes would allow them access to most areas of the Ministry. Celia emerged with some dazzling sky blue robes that seemed to emanate power, and Harry had the faintest impression that they may have been the same colour as Dumbledore's eyes. Harry and Ron quickly changed in to their robes in separate recesses in a corner of the room. Both emerged looking rather pleased with themselves, and Harry soon found several small, wand-shaped pockets, that Harry imagined to have been designed specifically for quick drawing of wands in a duel situation. Harry soon found that he favoured having it in the holder by his hip, like an old fashioned western gunslinger.

Mr Weasley stood from his desk and walked with them back as far as the experiment chamber. "I'll leave you here. The pair of you will be sleeping in the Auror quarters on the next floor. Ron, Remus will take you there when you are done for the day. Harry, you will need to wait here for Professor Dumbledore, who will take you to the quarters after you are done. I will see you both tomorrow morning." Bidding them goodbye, Mr Weasley turned and retreated back up the corridor, whilst Harry and Ron re-entered the chamber.

Like Mr Weasley had said, they spent the afternoon wandering around the chamber and talking to wizards about experimenting and creating spells. There seemed some general advice that all the experimenters gave, which Harry noted down in a quick list.

Be persistent.

Always research your task and your objective thoroughly before starting any developing.

If creating a potion or antidote remember all the laws.

Note down any changes you see and how you came by these changes.

Always have several bezoars ready encase things go drastically wrong.

Remus nodded approvingly at the end of the day. "A good idea Harry. Luckily for you number three will probably not apply, as you are not creating an anti-dote to a poison. Some of the maths involved is horrific."

Harry laughed, as he, Ron and Remus headed out of the door, before he came to a stop. Standing in front of him was an elderly wizard, smiling at him, his brilliant blues eyes sparkling.

"Good evening, Harry," said Professor Dumbledore in an amused tone: evidently the sight of Harry in Auror robes was a matter of great delight to Dumbledore. "I trust you and Ron had an – interesting day?" He asked it quietly, but Harry assumed instantly that Dumbledore knew exactly what they had been up to: he usually did.

"Good evening, Albums," Remus said jovially, nodding at Dumbledore. "I'll get this one straight to his sleeping quarters; he's in 12B, if you could just drop Harry there afterwards…"

Dumbledore bowed slightly. "I will indeed do that," he said, bowing slightly. "Now Harry, if you will come with me…" Harry waved goodbye to Ron and Remus, as he and Dumbledore headed for the lift.

"What am I learning tonight Professor?" he asked eagerly. "And where are we headed?"

Dumbledore chuckled slightly. "Ever curious Harry, ever curious… Well, I would not call tonight's meeting a lesson, you will not be learning as such, you will – hopefully – be gaining an immense amount of magical power. As for where… I'm afraid we must journey to the Department of Mysteries."

Harry blanched. "Why? Why must I go there?"

Dumbledore sighed slightly. "There is a room in there, a room which, to this day, has remained locked. Today, you will unlock it."

Harry stopped in his tracks as they entered the lift – the door barely shut behind him – but Harry didn't notice. "The one with the force that's more wonderful than life but more terrible than death?" Harry said, appalled. "The room that's filled with… with…"

"Yes, Harry," Dumbledore affirmed quietly. "The room that's filled with love."

"But," Harry started, panicked despite his headmaster's calmness, "won't that hurt me? Won't it…"

"Kill you?" said Dumbledore, who Harry was shocked to see smiling slightly.

"Gracious no: do you really think I'd let you in there if I wasn't 100 sure it was safe?"

"I didn't mean that," said Harry quietly.

"I know, dear Harry, I know," said Dumbledore, who was inexplicably smiling even more. "It is your ability to care like that which makes it certain that you can enter that room. There are few who could. Voldemort certainly couldn't."

The lift juddered to a halt on the last floor, and he and Dumbledore headed out in silence. Harry's mind was swimming with thoughts: was Dumbledore right? Would he be able to enter that room? And what would be in it?

As usual, Dumbledore seemed to read Harry's mind. "Don't worry Harry," he said soothingly. "You'll thank me one day…"

Harry was surprised to find that they were already facing the door to the Department of Mysteries. Dumbledore opened it calmly, and was about to shut it behind Harry before Harry stopped him. With a slight smile at another moment of Hermione genius, he drew his wand. "Flagrate!" he said, drawing a fiery X on the door.

"A brilliant idea," said Dumbledore beaming, "though I think I am right in saying it wasn't you who came up with it…"

"No, it was Hermione," Harry replied, shutting the door. The room soon spun around them, a fiery gold streak mingling with the blue of the doors. The room juddered to a halt and Harry looked up to get his bearings.

"Which door is it?" Harry said anxiously.

Dumbledore peered carefully at each door. "This one," he said, indicating the one to the left of the door. "I'm going to wait outside," he continued quickly, marking the new door with a fiery "O" shape. "You are to remain in the room for one minute, no more. To get in, merely insert your wand into the keyhole. The door has been altered to allow you to pass through. Dumbledore left through the door which they had come through, and Harry waited until the room had come to a complete stop. Taking a deep breath, Harry opened the door with the fiery "O" upon it.

Instantly he was aware of an intense light, but it did not hurt his eyes, it did not seem to be coming from anywhere but it lit up in front of him as though it was lighting his pathway ahead of him. He felt his heart swell and his stomach lighten with a bubble of happiness, images of Ginny, Ron, his parents, the Weasleys, Remus and Sirius all mingled unbidden through his brain, and he fell to his knees as wave after wave of magical emotion ripped through him. He could feel the power erupting from his heart into every part of his body, and his wand seemed to glow itself with a raw energy that Harry knew would now be his. Harry allowed himself to think of Dumbledore, and of what Dumbledore had been saying about a minute before, and he staggered forward through the light, and swung the door shut. He closed his eyes and opened them again, as the room realigned itself, before opening the door through which he had originally come.

"Is something wrong Harry," Dumbledore said softly, "can't you get in to the room?"

"What," Harry replied, feeling a little dazed and light-headed.

"Well, I only left this room a few moments ago and… ah." Dumbledore sighed. "I take it time seemed to pass normally for you within the room? You feel as though you have been gone a full minute?" Harry nodded, waves of love and hope still washing over him. Dumbledore smiled, glancing at Harry's still glowing wand.

"It seems like this idea has worked to its full," Dumbledore said, beaming. "But I would advise a test first. Harry, if you will, I'd like you to summon your Firebolt."

"Hmm?" Harry said, faintly puzzled. "But isn't that at-"

"Godric's Hollow, yes," Dumbledore finished for him, still smiling. I don't know a single wizard, myself excluded perhaps, who could manage it, and five minutes ago I am certain that you couldn't either." Harry drew his wand, but he frowned and turned back to Dumbledore.

"Won't the broom be seen by Muggles?" He asked, certain that a flying broom form Hogsmeade to London must be seen by someone.

Dumbledore smiled. "I wondered if you would pick up on that," he said, tilting his head to look at Harry. "But they won't. If you have not inherited the power, then nothing will happen. If you HAVE on the other hand… well you'll see." Harry looked curiously at Dumbledore, before raising his wand.

"Accio Firebolt!" He said, focussing on the broom in his bedroom.

There was a loud cracking sound that reverberated off the walls around, the sound of someone apparating, and in front of him, his Firebolt appeared, gleaming in the dusk light that was streaming through the enchanted windows.

"Aha," mused Dumbledore quietly, watching Harry's awed face with amusement. "I guess that answers that question." Harry opened his mouth before closing it quickly.

"You may be wondering as to why I never spoke of this before?" he asked quietly. Not waiting for an answer, he continued. "Simply, I was not aware of this until very recently, and decided that you would be better focussing on your training. You may of course tell the Weasley's of this, I will speak to Arthur in person, but I would advise against publicly speaking of this.

"There is no need to speak Harry," Dumbledore said reassuringly. "I will escort you to your room. Know now that there is no reason to fear anybody. Tomorrow, when I think you may now make great strides with your mission, and may well be moving onto Azkaban within the week. I will need to see you again tomorrow evening, as I wish to give you something that will prove to be of great worth to you I'm sure." His eyes twinkled slightly, but Harry thought he could detect a hint of worry behind the dazzling intelligence. Deciding it was best not to ask, Harry contented himself with a nod, before Dumbledore led him to his quarters.

Harry awoke the next morning feeling very refreshed. He could feel magic flowing through his veins for the first time in his life, and he was aware of an aura around him that had nothing to do with his new robes. Ron was already awake and was dressed.

"Morning H-" he broke off, staring at Harry.

"What?" said Harry slightly alarmed. Ron was looking straight into Harry's eyes.

"It's…. it's…. it's your eyes Harry," he said slowly, still not removing his gaze. "They're glowing."

"What?" Harry repeated blankly, scrambling to his feet and in front of a mirror. Ron was absolutely right, his eyes were shining with a brighter intensity of green then they ever had before. Before he could truly register it, they dimmed again.

"Weird…" Harry said, closing and opening his eyes to see what happened. When nothing did, he turned to Ron.

"I think I can kind of explain why this has happened," he said slowly. "But I think we should have breakfast first.

Harry dressed quickly, and he explained to Ron over breakfast his meeting with Dumbledore, and what had taken place. Ron sat open mouthed, forgetting about his breakfast entirely as Harry told him about the new power he had gained.

"So you've got more magic now?" he said, awestruck. "Aww imagine if Hermione had got wind of this…" He broke off, suddenly registering what he had said. After a few moments Harry smiled at Ron.

"Yeah she wouldn't have been very happy about my becoming more powerful with no study," he said, grinning. The conversation was interrupted by the arrival of Remus Lupin, who gestured for them to be quiet.

"Come on you two," he said, smiling fondly at them. "You've got an important day's work.

He wasn't wrong. From the moment they arrived in the experiment chamber, they found themselves devising ways of defeating Dementors. Firstly Harry and Ron tried using their Patronuses at the same time. Ron's Patronus, a shining silver bear, combined with Harry's stag Patronus to charge the Dementor, but Harry and Ron's eager instructions to "kill it" were unfortunately useless.

Then Ron ran in front of the Dementor to distract it while Harry attacked it from behind, but this too failed to destroy the Dementor. The two of them took a break to discuss matters.

"I don't think a simple Patronus will do it," Ron said, sighing slightly. "Maybe it needs a bit more power behind it?"

"Good plan," Harry said, frowning with thought. "What's the Latin word for power?"

"No idea," Ron replied shrugging, and both fell into thoughts again.

"Maybe we could combine it with some form of the killing curse," Harry finally said quietly. Ron blanched slightly, going quite white.

"But those are unforgivable curses," Ron said slowly, almost whispering. "And besides, Remus said that the Avada Kedavra curse doesn't work on Dementors."

"I know, I know," Harry said, pressing his point, "but we're Aurora's. If the situation arises, we are allowed to use unforgivable curses. I don't know about you but I think getting rid of a Dementor would be such an occasion. Besides, I don't think they're tried combinations of that curse with, say, the Patronus Charm."

"Not a bad thought," said a voice behind them. Remus had evidently been listening to their conversation. "Listen, you are in a corner here, make sure there is no one behind the Dementor and give it a shot. That," he said as Ron opened his mouth to object, "is an order."

Ron shut his mouth muttering mutinously, but Harry stood up, rolling up his sleeves. Checking behind the room where the Dementor was being kept, Harry drew his wand. Flicking it, the door to the room opened, and the Dementor loomed above.

"Avada Patronum!" Harry yelled. As nothing happened, he thought quickly on his feet. "Avada Expecto Patronum! Avada Kedavra Patronum!" As nothing happened Harry began to feel weak as the Dementor drew nearer. He heard Remus' voice behind him.

"Expecto Patronum!" The Dementor was forced back by Remus' Patronus, and Harry raised himself gingerly to his feet.

"Doesn't seem like that'll work," he said slowly, taking a bite of chocolate. "Unless…"

"Unless what," said Ron, who had ambled over for some chocolate Harry was quite sure he didn't need.

"Unless I imagine the Dementor being dead as my happy thought," said Harry. Remus peered at Harry.

"You think you could imagine something being dead as a happy thing," he said seriously, gazing at Harry slightly warily.

"A Dementor?" Harry said honestly. "Definitely." He turned and flicked his wand to let the Dementor back out again. He became aware that people had now turned to watch from nearby sectors; Remus' interest seemed to have been contagious.

He imagined the Dementor lying on the floor, obviously dead, and he tried to think about it as a happy thing, as the Dementor would no longer be able to hurt other people. "Expecto Patronum!" he yelled.

A stag erupted out of his wand, but this time it was not just silver, it appeared to have a golden centre. The Patronus charged at the Dementor, but stopped before it rammed him. Harry was confused, but watched in horror as the Dementor, faced with something new, bent forwards to perform the Dementor's kiss. Harry watched appalled, as the Dementor sucked out the golden part of the Patronus, leaving just the familiar silver Patronus. As Harry watched, the Dementor visibly recoiled, before it started to emit a faint golden glow.

With a blinding burst of light, the Dementor exploded into a shower of golden sparks as the Patronus faded, until there was silence and nothing was left in front of them. All around the room, spontaneously, cheers erupted.

The news of Harry and Ron's success seemed to reach the entire wizarding world by lunchtime. The Weasley's and half of the Order came to congratulate them as soon as some of the Aurors at Azkaban had verified that it hadn't been a one off, as hurriedly the Ministry produces leaflets to be dispersed amongst the public describing how Dementors could be killed.

Later that afternoon as the celebrations began to die away, Dumbledore arrived to congratulate them. After telling Ron that he had made everyone back at Gryffindor very proud, (this made Ron's ears go pink), he escorted Harry to Mr Weasley's office.

"Arthur has kindly vacated this office for us to hold our meeting," he said, as if discussing the weather. "I said I had a gift for you and this I do. With all the excitement of the day I'm sure you will have forgotten about this, but Harry, what I am about to bestow upon you is as valuable as what you have learned today."

Harry sat up slightly in his chair. Dumbledore sounded sincere, and his use of the word "bestow" gave Harry visions of grand heirlooms of the Dumbledore family.

"Harry," Dumbledore said slowly, "I am going to give you my ability at both Occlumency and Legilimency. You will be able to block thoughts freely and even invade others. We do not have time for me to teach you them normally, so I have decided to give them to you."

Harry was stunned. "You're giving…" he trailed off lost for words. "You don't have to… I mean…"

"But I do have to Harry, don't you see?" he said, smiling sadly. "You need this strength more than anyone else does. Hold out your arm Harry." Still in a slight state of shock, he did so. Dumbledore held his wand out and touched Harry's hand with it.

"On three, Harry," he said calmly. "One… two… three." Harry was briefly aware of a surge of energy travelling up his arm before he passed out.


	25. A Threat Looms Large

NOTE: This chapter is far shorter than the last, and I'm sorry if it's a tad upsetting!

**Chapter 25 - A Threat Looms Large**

Harry awoke suddenly what felt like moments later.. "Nice of you to rejoin us, Harry," said a familiar voice. Harry felt his glasses being pushed into his hand, and he put them on quickly. Immediately two pale blue eyes swam into his vision.

"What happened Professor?" he said, sitting upright.

"You have no inkling?" Dumbledore replied, looking amused. Harry smiled too, he felt no pain, and so was not feeling resentful towards Dumbledore in the slightest. "You were overcome by the power surge within you. I had a suspicion this would happen, particularly after our meeting three days ago." It took a moment for Dumbledore's words to sink in.

"Three days ago?" Harry replied, bewildered. "But then…" he sat up, and was given a welcome surprise.

"Good morning Harry," James said from the portrait in the corner. "Nice to see you awake at last."

"When did I get back here?" Harry said, turning back to Dumbledore.

"I brought you back here instantly," Dumbledore replied airily. "It seems that you increased your magic to near breaking point in the Department of Mysteries. My giving you more power pushed you too far for you to remain conscious, yet I knew it had to be done." Harry thought he could detect something of a finality in his tone that told Harry in no uncertain terms that this statement could not be argued with. Dumbledore smiled reassuringly. "I brought Mr Weasley back here the morning afterwards, as I thought you both could do with a break before you go."

"Before we go where?" said Harry, dreading the answer he knew must come.

Dumbledore sighed heavily. "To Azkaban." There was silence for a few moments, as Harry cast his eyes around the room, desperate to keep his mind off events to come.

"Have you been here all along?" he said briskly.

"Naturally," Dumbledore replied, before going on to answer Harry's next question before he asked it. "I left Minerva in charge until the end of term, which I believe is today. She seemed to understand."

Harry smiled slightly, before another thought occurred to him. "So could Ginny come here?" Dumbledore considered him for a moment.

"I'm afraid that that is out of the question Harry," he said softly. Harry felt slightly winded, Dumbledore must have known how important this would be to him. "That, Harry," he said, suspecting an argument, "is my final word. It is simply too risky to allow people to visit this house in Christmas, particularly someone like Ginny. Voldemort will by now have been informed of her and will almost certainly be watching the Burrow to ensure that she gets back. Don't worry though, she is extremely well protected," he added, noting Harry's appalled look at Dumbledore's casual reference to Voldemort watching the Weasley family.

"If it is any consolation," Dumbledore continued sympathetically, "I can hand deliver a letter to her for you."

Harry ran a hand through his hair, what could he possibly say? He frowned, deep in thought for a few moments, before it came to him: a horrific idea, a terrible idea, but one that would put his mind at ease.

"I want to write several letters," he said slowly, averting his gaze from Dumbledore's piercing eyes. "To Ginny, to Ron, to the Weasleys, to Remus and…"

"To me?" said Dumbledore quietly.

Harry nodded slowly, still keeping his eyes away from Dumbledore. "In case… in case… well, in case the worst should happen."

Dumbledore gave Harry a sad smile. "Of course I will Harry. Of course."

Harry wrote the letters that same morning, before he spoke to anyone else, with help from his parents' portrait. He didn't show them to anyone, but put them into separate envelopes which he gave to Dumbledore, who acknowledged them with a small nod. Harry found the build up to Christmas to be tense, with no one really looking forward to the day itself, which proved to be a quiet one. Despite the letters of love from Ginny and advice from Remus, along with their presents (Harry noted that most of the things he got were practical defence items, but none seemed truly useful.)

It was the day after Christmas, Boxing Day, when the thing Harry dreaded happened: Dumbledore called an Order meeting at Godric's Hollow. One by one Professor Snape, Remus Lupin, Rubeus Hagrid, Professor McGonagall, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mad Eye Moody and Mr and Mrs Weasley all filed into Harry's front room. At first Harry and Ron were kept from the meeting so that all Harry could hear were immense sniffs that sounded like they came from Hagrid, that did nothing to ease his anxieties. Finally, after what felt like an age, Harry was asked to enter the room. Ron gave him a bracing pat on the arm, as Harry opened the door to the room.

The sombre atmosphere seemed to take hold of him instantly. Dumbledore was sat in an armchair facing the room, and he indicated the armchair next to him for Harry to sit in. Hagrid drew a trembling breath on one side of the room, and as Harry looked across at him Hagrid averted his eyes, but Harry had seen the fat tears that had leaked there.

"Please, Harry," Dumbledore motioned quietly, and Harry sat down next to him, aware that, save for Hagrid, all eyes were now on him.

"I have assembled here Harry the Order members whom you know best and people who you love and trust," Dumbledore said, motioning around the room. "Each of these people has requested specifically to be here tonight." Harry glanced at Snape, something Dumbledore saw. "Every single one, Harry, Professor Snape included." Harry blushed slightly.

"Harry, everyone here wanted to show you that they are behind you 100." He said again, regained Harry's attention. "Each of them knows the full details of the prophecy and many of them will be at Azkaban to aid you." The mention of Azkaban sent a thrill or terror through Harry, but the sight of all this people, even Snape, on his side and there just to offer support meant more to him than anything else.

Dumbledore sighed, wearily rubbing some grime off his glasses onto his robes. He placed them back on his head, before swivelling in his seat to face Harry directly. "It is time, Harry," he said directly, his gaze unflinching. "It is time that you were taken to Azkaban. We have developed several strategies, all of which will be run by you of course, but time is against us. It is time for you to decide your destiny Harry."

The silence in the room was deafening. It was finally broken by an enormous sniff from Hagrid. "Why 'im though?" he said, his voice broken by sobs. Professor McGonagall put a comforting hand on his arm, conjuring a brandy for him to drink. Dumbledore watched Hagrid sadly, allowing the out pouring of grief, but Harry didn't notice as Dumbledore signalled for people to leave the room, his stomach was tight with tension, a tension that had only been loosened slightly by Dumbledore's words. Eventually Harry looked up to find the room empty except for himself and Dumbledore. Harry looked up into Dumbledore's pale blew eyes, that were gazing at him sadly.

"There's something else isn't there?" Harry said quietly, sure he was right. Dumbledore nodded.

"There is something that I decided to not tell you until the last possible moment, so as not to worry you too much," he said, and Harry thought he heard Dumbledore falter, he looked up but Dumbledore continued as if nothing had happened.

"There is another way of looking at the prophecy to the one I have told you," he said, and Harry was less shocked by what Dumbledore said than the fact that his headmaster was now averting his gaze. "I believe the one I have told you to be correct, but I have always been aware of this separate interpretation. The prophecy says that you hold a "power the dark lord knows not," a power which I believe to be love. It also says later that "neither can live while the other survives." However… the prophecy never states that one will live after the death of the other. There is a view that the "power the dark lord knows" not is…" Dumbledore faltered once more, before uttering his last two words as no more than a whisper. "… Your death."

Harry looked up to see Dumbledore's face lined with wrinkles as tears flowed freely down his face. He put his head in his hands and sobbed, sobbed as Harry had never seen him do before. In his Harry's house, on the eve of his journey to Azkaban, Harry was sat in his room, whilst Dumbledore wept by his side.


	26. Azkaban

NOTE: Tiny reference to my fave fanfic on here… cheers snuggle! Another chapter that maybe could have been a tad longer, but I'm getting excited now that I know the story is approaching the pivotal moments…

**Chapter 26 – Azkaban**

Harry left the room, feeling slightly ill. Dumbledore was still inside, he had waved Harry away with his hand, and Harry had done as he was told. Feeling emotionally exhausted Harry went to his room, where Ron was waiting. The look on Harry's face silenced Ron. Ron merely pointed at Harry's suitcase, and Harry nodded. Ron went white, leaving the room with a faraway look in his eyes.

"Harry?" came a small voice from the corner of the room. Harry turned wearily to face the portrait of his parents, and for the first time he did not want to face it: for the two people portrayed in that portrait had given their lives so that Harry could do what he was about to do. Reluctantly, his eyes met with his mother's eyes, Lily's sparkling green ones reflected in Harry's, though his were dulled by anxiety.

"Harry?" she repeated, looking at Harry with a scared look on her face. "What is it?"

Harry said nothing for a moment. "It's time," was all he could manage. Lily's eyes widened, and she buried her head in James' chest. James watched Harry as he packed, saying nothing. As Harry finally turned to leave the room, James spoke.

"Good luck son," he said, his voice shaking slightly. "In this realm or the next, we will see you soon." Harry strode from the room, unable to cope with anymore goodbyes.

Harry went straight downstairs to find just Dumbledore waiting with Ron. "The others, those that are stationed at Azkaban have gone on ahead to secure things for your arrival," Dumbledore said, his resolve seemingly reborn. "We leave at once."

Dumbledore tapped Harry and Ron's luggage, and both disappeared with a loud cracking sound. Dumbledore led the way out of Godric's Hollow, Dobby waving them off from the front door until they were out of sight. Dumbledore turned away from Hogsmeade, before stopping.

"I know you can both apparate, but I think you must both hold on to me this time, as you have no idea where we are going," Dumbledore said, proffering an arm to each of them. Harry and Ron both took out their wands and took a firm grip on Dumbledore's robes. "On three then, one… two… three!" Harry closed his eyes as he flicked his wand, keeping a desperate hold on Dumbledore's robes. The three of them spiralled into nothingness in a howl of wind and colour, before landing in a seemingly deserted clearing. Dumbledore raised his wand, focussing intensely on the glade ahead of him. All of a sudden, a piercing beacon seemed to illuminate the three of them.

"A westerly wind blows and white light glows," a voice came from the darkness. "which star shows: who knows?"

"Cassiopeia!" Dumbledore said into the darkness, and instantly the trees ahead dissolved and lights flickered on to illuminate a path ahead. Harry and Ron followed Dumbledore down this path, slightly bewildered as to what had just happened, but both stopped short at the sight that met their eyes as they rounded the corner behind Dumbledore.

"Wow," said Ron. "That's…"

"Yeah," said Harry, gazing upwards. "Huge." Both were right: ahead of them, rearing like a serpent out of water was an enormous fortress, a structure almost the size of Hogwarts. It had a thick wall with turrets separating sections, and old fashioned archery slits through which Harry could see slivers of light. Within these walls was an enormous building, built of grey stone with columns supporting the sides and an immense domed roof sitting above it like a birds nest. Out of this roof a singular tower rose, higher than any of the other turrets. Harry could hear the roar of the sea off to one side, although the darkness meant that he couldn't see it.

"The Auror headquarters," said Dumbledore, watching Harry and Ron's awed faces. "It was once the site of another hospital for Irish wizards, but it was relocated to Dublin nearer the Irish ministry. More recently it was used to spy on the goings on of Azkaban, before the Aurors officially requisitioned it."

"Subtlety not a strong point, huh," Harry muttered quietly, and Dumbledore laughed.

"Apparently not," he replied, smiling in the moonlight. He led them through a gate in the wall, one of the Aurors nodding at Dumbledore as the three of them progressed into the fortress. They entered from the corner, and instantly the corridor split in two directions: Dumbledore headed right instantly, before taking a flight of stairs up onto the first floor. He led them towards the end of the corridor, past doors on both sides before opening the door at the bottom of the corridor on the right.

"These are your quarters," he said, gesturing into the room. "Your things are already here, but for now I wish for you to accompany me to the top of the central tower." He smiled slightly. "You may wish to admire the view."

Dumbledore swiftly left the room, and Ron and Harry hastened to keep up. He retreated down the corridor from whence they had just come, but turned down a side corridor that led into the heart of the building. In the middle of a large crossroads in the centre, there was a spiral staircase leading upwards. Dumbledore advanced onto these stairs and started to ascend them with an ease and grace that belied his years. Harry followed him, with Ron close behind, and as he started to climb, he gazed upwards, and was instantly impressed by the staggering height of the tower through which he was climbing.

"Woah," Ron said quietly. "Are we going to be climbing all the way up?"

"Thankfully not," Dumbledore said, sounding amused. He turned so that his back was facing the rail, and Harry suddenly noticed that there were no steps after where Dumbledore had stopped. "I'll see you at the top," he said, smiling, and he tapped his wand on the rail ahead of him.

Immediately a seat swung out from the rail behind him and the step underneath him dropped down so that he was forced onto the seat. A belt sprung from the side of the seat, securing Dumbledore in place, before the chair whipped up the spiral and was soon lost from sight.

"Why can't wizards ever travel at a regular speed?" Ron said, half way between excited and terrified, and seemed to have opted for gripping the hand rail much harder than was necessary. "After you, Harry!"

Harry laughed slightly, before moving onto the top most step, which had moved back up again. Giving Ron an uneasy look, he tapped the rail in front of him. He felt the step under him drop down and he landed hard on a seat. Quickly raising his hands up he ensured that they weren't snagged in the belt that had leapt out from somewhere unknown in the chair and had secured him down. Before he had a chance to draw breath, he felt the chair surge upwards.

At a speed a Thestral would have been proud of the chair span higher and higher, Harry felt extremely dizzy, he closed his eyes, sure that they might pop out of his head if he was to go any further… when the chair slowed. He opened his eyes to find that the belt had been lifted and Dumbledore was offering a hand out of the chair. Getting out of the chair, Harry had a brief moment of staggering about. Balance finally regained, Harry allowed Dumbledore to guide him to a wall, and he became aware of wind and a saltiness in the air that he associated with the sea. He blinked and peered out in front of him, and he couldn't help but gasp.

Beneath him jagged cliffs zigzagged across the landscape like an earthquake line, waves pounding tirelessly against their pale white faces. But Harry's eyes were fixed on the small island that grew out of the ocean like a twisting vine a couple of miles off shore. On top of it an ugly grey building stood, defiant and sinister: Azkaban prison. Harry could see instantly its attraction to the miserable Dementors.

A looming, terrible archway guarded the main entrance to the building, a rigid square structure that seemed to have been designed to intimidate. Behind it Harry could make out several claustrophobic wings to the building, each with stiff metal bars across the windows. The prison was a triangular shape with a smaller triangle perched on top of the main one: leering and mocking anyone who dared to look upon it.

Harry felt a surge in his stomach, and his hands clenched tightly around the top of the wall. Voldemort was in there, the man responsible for the deaths of his mum, his dad, Sirius, Hermione, Tonks… His eyes blazed and he suddenly felt an urge, a hatred so powerful that it threatened to overwhelm him, a _need _to cause Voldemort as much pain as possible.

"In time, Harry," said a voice next to him. "In time."

Harry whirled around. "How did you know what I was thinking?" he demanded.

"Easily," Dumbledore replied, once again wiping his half-moon glasses upon his sleeve and sighing wearily. "You're scar is glowing."

"What?" Harry said, distracted entirely.

"I have never seen it do that before, but I suspected it might, though I didn't think it would happen until you were actually casting the killing curse on him," he said sadly. "You must have been thinking about doing it, very passionately for it to glow like that. I am not one who thinks feeling vengeful is a good thing, but at least you can know in your mind that you are ready. No more doubts."

Harry thought he could detect a hint of sadness in his voice, as if Harry had just proved that he was not the innocent boy he had been when he had arrived at Hogwarts. Dumbledore soon found an excuse to leave, and Harry didn't try to stop him, merely noting the resurfacing of the sickened feeling in his stomach whenever he felt he had disappointed Dumbledore.


	27. The First Raid

It's certainly been a while…

**Chapter 27 - The First Raid**

Although sent to bed at the reasonably early time of nine o'clock, Harry didn't get much sleep that night. His dreams were filled with images of red snake-like eyes and of Ginny falling down some stairs. He was finally awoken by Ron before dawn.

"Dumbledore says to get up," he said sleepily. Harry mumbled inarticulately as he stumbled into his clothing, before following Ron out of the room. Kingsley was waiting for them.

"Good morning," he said, smiling confidently at them, but his slightly shaky voice betrayed him. "Follow me, you will take breakfast during the briefing," he said, turning and leading them down the nearest staircase. He ushered them into a truly huge room, closing the door behind him as he entered. There were many people sat around an enormous circular table, all facing Harry and Ron, who sat down at the two empty spaces on one side of the table as Kingsley sat down further round.

Looking around the table, Harry could see many familiar faces: all of the male Weasleys (Fred and George had just passed Harry and Ron several pieces of toast), Kingsley and Aaron Shacklebolt, Lucy O'Hur, Charlie Holloway, Hugh McMan, Mad-Eye Moody, Remus Lupin and Albus Dumbledore, along with many other Aurors Harry and Ron didn't know, some stood around the corners of the room. Once they were sat down, Dumbledore stood up, giving a polite cough, and the attention shifted back to him.

"Good morning everyone," he said, smiling around fondly. "I think everyone knows why we are here, so forgive me for getting straight to the point. Today it is my intention to go with Harry, under his invisibility cloak and find Voldemort. As soon as is possible in fact. I will require a distraction to keep as many Death Eaters and Dementors away as possible."

"A raid on the other side of the prison?" Charlie Weasley said calmly.

Dumbledore nodded. "Indeed, a raid on the other side would be ideal. Obviously you can make slightly more noise than usual, but not so much so that anyone should get suspicious."

Harry was puzzled. "But Professor, surely Voldemort will get suspicious anyway at a random early morning assault on his fortress…"

In another moment of typical Dumbledore strangeness, he smiled. "An excellent point Harry, and which to which you and Master Weasley here provided an answer to."

"We did?" Harry replied uncertainly.

"Indeed," said Dumbledore, nodding sagely. "The question you asked a moment ago was discussed at a meeting a few weeks ago. We decided that we had to raid the prison before you got here, but we need a reason. You provided that reason."

The answer dawned on Harry instantly. "The Golden Patronus?"

"Exactly," Dumbledore said nodding once more, before tapping the wall behind him, where a map appeared. "Harry and I, accompanied by one other shall proceed under invisibility cloaks towards the rear of Azkaban prisoner," (he tapped the Northern corner of the prison), "whilst the main party should cause their disturbance at the front of the prisoner, here." He tapped the map, on the North East face of the prison.

"But sir," Ron said, frowning, "shouldn't you and Harry arrive at the furthest point from the distraction?"

Dumbledore considered for a moment, considering how to answer without making Ron sound foolish. "I know where you're coming from," he started tactfully, "but this way makes more sense. We monitored the Death Eaters behaviour during our first few raids, and we noted that on the first ones they have suspected a sneak attack from the furthest point of the island, and so have reinforced the troops their. At the point of the raid itself, Death Eaters and Dementors from nearby posts are drawn in to help, leaving their posts empty. It is, I believe, our best form of entry." Ron nodded appreciatively which Harry took a moment to understand: Ron had been grateful for not being treated as a child. Dumbledore turned back to the assembled group.

"If there are no more questions then we should go," he said, eyeing the clock on one of the walls, "although there is one thing left to decide. Who should come with Harry and I?" Several people raised hands, but Harry knew who it must be as the tall lanky man sat next to Harry bobbed up and down in his chair.

"I'd like Ron," he said instantly. Dumbledore nodded. "So be it," he said. "Good luck everyone."

"Well, this is it," Ron said, looking at Harry warily. "Are you ready?" Harry didn't know what to say. He knew that upon seeing Voldemort he would be ready, but at such an early time in the morning, his thoughts were clouded. He contented himself with nodding mutely, as he and Ron shouldered their broomsticks; Ron had been provided with a Firebolt due to the necessity of the mission. They found Dumbledore waiting outside their room.

"Follow me," he said, and for the first time Harry could tell that Dumbledore was at a loss for something to say. They followed him towards the corner of the building and out into the night; dawn's pale slivers not yet visible on the horizon. He led them out to a small jetty, where the others were gathered. Dumbledore nodded at them, and they all put on invisibility cloaks except Remus, who was obviously acting as some sort of guide to ensure that no one got lost. Harry put his invisibility cloak over his head, as Ron and Dumbledore did likewise with their own, Ministry provided cloaks. Remus climbed onto his broom and launched himself upwards into the night. Harry felt a restraining hand on his arm and assumed that Dumbledore had stopped him and Ron from leaving until the first group were slightly ahead. After a few seconds the hand tugged on his arm and he took off.

It was slightly surreal flying like this, knowing that Dumbledore and Ron were right next to him, and that alongside Remus were about twenty more wizards, all hidden in their cloaks. As they drew closer to Azkaban, Harry could see Dementors gliding towards them: Invisibility cloaks did not matter to blind Dementors. Remus held up three fingers, then two, then one, and he wheeled upwards and back towards the Auror fortress. As one Harry heard several voices yelling.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Six or seven enormous Golden Patronuses erupted into the night and towards the group of Dementors, who tried to kiss them greedily, only to find them quite deadly. Like a twisted firework display, the first wave of Dementors exploded into showers of golden sparks, and there was silence again. The group were aiming straight at the gate at the North East tip of the prison, but Harry felt the hand that had remained on his arm drag him off to one side.

"Quietly now," Dumbledore whispered, leading him towards a small platform just around the corner from where Death Eaters were now forming. Harry turned to see behind him streaks of light erupting from nowhere and catching the Death Eaters off their guard. Several of them fell, but Harry was forced to turn away from the distant yells as Dumbledore's grip tightened and they landed softly on the platform.

They stood stock still for several minutes, until finally the Death Eater guarding the door in front of them turned his head, as another Death Eater appeared, before both of them sprinted off into the depths of Azkaban, shutting the door behind them. By the entrance to Azkaban Harry could hear explosions and bursts of light that illuminated the night for miles around. On the platform, Dumbledore took his cloak off, but indicated that Harry and Ron shouldn't remove theirs.

"Ron, I haven't told you your purpose in this yet," he said grimly. "For I didn't think you would come if you knew. It is my wish that you stay and guard the brooms, keep them under your cloak with you." Harry thought Ron would argue with this, but something in Dumbledore's tone must have convinced him, for all Harry saw was an arm reach out from somewhere to his left and he took Dumbledore's broom. Harry passed his out in a similar fashion.

"Take my cloak too Ron," he said, holding his out with one hand, while beckoning Harry with the other. "I should go with Harry now." Harry held open his cloak and Dumbledore quickly stepped inside. "When we return," Dumbledore said to Ron, "I will say "Acid Pops". We will see you later." Dumbledore nodded at Harry. "Follow me, and do not say a word until we find Voldemort. If you see Death Eaters or Dementors approaching, tug on my robes and I will deal with them." Harry nodded mutely, and Dumbledore stepped forwards towards the door. He waved his wand at the door, before gingerly opening it.

Dumbledore indicated to Harry to close the door behind him, as they advanced quickly into the facility. Dumbledore seemed to have a good idea of where they were headed, and Harry followed him without question, his stomach swarming with butterflies. As they approached a junction though, Harry felt his insides go cold, and he looked up to see a group of Dementors rushing towards them. Dumbledore drew his wand, but put his other arm back to stop Harry doing likewise.

"Expecto Patronum!" Dumbledore said clearly to the night. However, the Patronus that appeared, (a Phoenix), was not golden, but a simple silvery Patronus. It drove the Dementors backwards, ushering them down one corridor as Harry and Dumbledore took the other. Dumbledore held a finger to his lips as Harry opened his mouth to speak, and Harry remained silent.

Dumbledore beckoned Harry forwards, but Harry noticed that he was far more cautious now, and Harry soon found out why. As they rounded the next corner, a small wall of noise met them.

They had walked into what seemed to be a dining hall. Everywhere Death Eaters sat, masks off, resting, at ease, most eating calmly, perhaps not even aware of the battle raging just a few metres away outside. Harry and Dumbledore began to scan the room, but Harry knew in his heart that Voldemort wasn't in the room. Dumbledore drew Harry back against a wall, listening to a conversation nearby.

"…The Dark Lord provides for all," one Death Eater, a tall black haired wizard was saying, gesturing at the room. "We have food and drink aplenty, and soon the country will be ours!"

"Indeed," replied the Death Eater whose back was to Harry and Dumbledore, and Harry was shocked to recognise the voice of Snape. "Though he informed me that he would be here this morning, yet I cannot find him: is he due back soon? For I must speak with him."

"He is not due back until this afternoon, I believe he personally has gone to persuade the Scottish Giants to join their brothers from the Alps in our war against those of impure blood," the Death Eater replied. "What is that matter of which you must speak with him?"

Snape chuckled. "You know I can't tell you that, so why ask? If he is not here then I will have to speak with him later…" The pair of the vanished out of sight, and Dumbledore nudged Harry towards the door, his eyes still roving around the room. As Harry turned to make his way back out, disappointment harbouring itself within him, he walked straight into a Death Eater.

"What the-" the Death Eater said, loudly enough so that several others looked around him.

"What is it?" said the nearest Death Eater, as Harry flattened himself against the wall.

"Something just bumped into me!" he replied, reaching around him desperately, his arms flailing inches from Harry's face.

"Intruders!" yelled the nearest Death Eater, who slammed the door out of the room shut. "Quickly, bring a Dem-"

"Intruders!" interrupted another voice, Snape's voice, from the far side of the room. "Quickly come, there are many members of the Order of the P-" a stunning spell crashed into him from behind and he fell to the floor, as the door behind him burst open. Spells rained into the room like bullets and soon all the Death Eaters were scrambling to their feet, wands drawn, shield charms already being cast.

"We should leave," muttered Dumbledore who was unheard beneath the furore of the new arrivals. He aimed his wand at one of the wizards at the door and Harry did likewise.

"Petrificus Totalus!" they both said together, wands creeping under the cloak. The two guards fell forwards onto their faces and, before anyone else had noticed, Dumbledore and Harry were running from the room.

"Quickly Harry!" said Dumbledore ahead of him, and Harry was surprised at the ease of movement for a man so old. They sprinted down the corridors they had crept down moments before, and soon they burst back out into the pale dawn light.

"Acid Pops!" Dumbledore said loudly, and Harry looked up to see Ron appear out of thin air.

"Did you do it?" he asked eagerly.

Harry shook his head. "He wasn't there, he's due back later." Dumbledore shook his head and gestured to the brooms that Ron was holding out. They each clambered onto a broom, pulling their invisibility cloaks over them. They set off around the front, where they could see a lonely figure. Dumbledore sent up amber sparks into the air which the figure returned, before running towards the entrance to the building before disappearing under a cloak.

The three of them continued mutely before landing back on the platform. Dumbledore pulled off his cloak and within moments, as Harry and Ron too pulled their cloaks off, Remus was hurrying down the path to meet them. Before he could say anything Dumbledore shook his head at him.

"He wasn't there," Dumbledore said sadly. "It seems he left this morning on a whim to meet personally with the leader of a clan of giants in Scotland."

Over the next few minutes the others gradually arrived back. First back were Aaron, Lucy, Charlie Holloway, Charlie Weasley and Bill. It transpired that Charlie Weasley had been the one standing on the platform to receive Dumbledore's signal. Next back were Kingsley and a group of Auror's Harry didn't know. Finally came Mr Weasley and Hugh McMan, who seemed to struggle upon landing. Mr Weasley was looking very pale as he allowed Hugh to reveal the reason for their struggle, an angry Fred Weasley beneath an invisibility cloak.

"Arthur," said Dumbledore sounding very anxious, "where is George?" Harry looked from Dumbledore, whose face was lined with worry, to Mr Weasley who was pale and shaking before finally to Fred, who was standing very still. Fred raised a shaking arm and pointed back across the sea.

"He's in the there," he said, voice shaking slightly. "He was captured by the Death Eaters."


	28. Disaster Strikes

Wow two chapters in as many days! This is the most exciting part of either story so far in this chapter and the couple after that… review please!   
Chapter 28 – Disaster Strikes 

Harry felt winded beyond belief: they had gone on this mission for him, and now George was left at the mercy of the Death Eaters. And Voldemort hadn't even been there…

"What happened?" Dumbledore said quietly, breaking the stunned silence.

It was Hugh who answered. "We got separated," he said slowly. "As we tried to make our way back we were cut off by Dementors. We killed them using Golden Patronuses but the other Death Eaters had caught up. George managed to stun the Death Eater nearest him as that snake lunged at him, Nagini? Well George stunned her too as Fred finished her off, but then another Death Eater stunned George. We tried to get to him but the other Death Eaters grabbed him and dragged him back inside of Azkaban, just as we made it to the brooms…" his voice faltered.

"You did the right thing," said Dumbledore kindly, trying to restore some spirit. "Leaving was not a cowardly act and now we face the task of rescuing one person rather than four."

"That will be very difficult," said one of the Aurors, whom Harry glared at; had they no tact? "I know how hard it must be but I think going in there to try and rescue a heavily guarded prisoner is suicidal…"

"Thank you William," Dumbledore said quietly, "but _I_ think that something must be done. We cannot leave a member of the Order of the Phoenix behind. By all means do not aid us if you feel that it is a bad idea…" The Auror shuffled his feet, looking mutinous.

"You don't have authority here Dumbledore," he said quietly, obviously scared of facing Dumbledore. "The Auror's will not be planning a rescue."

Mr Weasley's eyes shot up. "I'm the Minister for Magic! You'll do as I tell you to!"

The Auror turned to face Mr Weasley, sighing slightly. "I'm sorry Arthur. Going in for a mission like this would be insane, and would severely risk our lives. George wouldn't want us to risk ourselves like that. There is a clause that clearly states that if the Minister is… compromised I believe the word is, then the chief Auror, namely me, is allowed to make decisions."

"That clause is in case I get kidnapped or something!" Mr Weasley spat; Harry had never seen him this angry. Dumbledore put a restraining hand on his arm.

"He is right Arthur," he said calmly, staring not at Mr Weasley but at William, the chief Auror. "The word is indeed "compromised" and I'm afraid that your judgement could technically be called that right now. Rest assured, the Order of the Phoenix will act to save George, and anyone else who wants to help."

Mr Weasley looked slightly more controlled and, after throwing a dirty look at William, he allowed himself to be guided away by Kingsley. Fred and Ron soon followed with Remus, Harry and Dumbledore bringing up the rear. The group was very quiet, and as they entered the Auror complex the Weasley's were ushered off to another room for a drink. Dumbledore meanwhile put a hand on Harry's shoulder and guided him back to Harry's room.

"I will come and collect you later, Harry," Dumbledore said quietly, and Harry couldn't help but notice that Dumbledore sounded flatter than usual. "Get some sleep, and look after Ron when he returns."

Harry settled down on his bed, but he couldn't sleep a wink. When Ron arrived back, pale faced, and grief-stricken, he didn't go to his bed, instead sitting on the other end of Harry's bed. He looked down at the floor, head in his hands, and Harry felt compelled to say something.

"We'll bring him back, Ron," he said, in as bracing a voice as he could muster under the circumstances. Ron didn't reply immediately, eventually turning to look at Harry.

"I'm not just thinking about that," he said softly, as if unsure of whether he should broach this subject. "I was thinking about Hermione, and something she once said." Harry wasn't quite sure how to answer this, but decided it was best if he kept quiet and let Ron continue when he was ready.

"It was that day when Voldemort came to Hogwarts," he eventually said, as if this were the most common thing in the world to say, "and we were talking to her after she fell. She mentioned the "next realm" or something."

"H-have we talked about this before?" Harry stammered, vaguely recollecting something, but wasn't sure if it was Ron he had been talking to.

"Maybe," Ron said, nodding with the little energy that remained. "So – do you know what it is?"

"Sorry," Harry replied, "but I don't. I think it might be the place… the place where wizards go when – when they die."

"Yes, that's what I thought too," said Ron. "Well, at least she'll be happy there I suppose."

Harry eyed Ron warily, and soon Ron got up and returned to his bed. Seemingly only minutes later, Dumbledore returned to the room, but Harry knew from his watch that it was actually hours later.

"I expect you two would like to be involved in this," Dumbledore said quietly. Harry looked across and he looked exhausted. Dumbledore turned and led them out of the room, (both had slept in their clothes), and they emerged into the conference room they had used just hours before. The atmosphere was a subdued one, and as Harry and Ron sat down Dumbledore put up a weary hand, and those that had been talking were instantly silent.

"I feel that a similar tactic to our raid this morning would not be a good idea," Dumbledore said softly, "so I think we should all take invisibility cloaks this time. We quietly make our way through the facility, subduing anybody who gets in the way with minimum fuss. George is likely being held at the back of the facility, so we will head that way, around instead of through the main eating hall. We shall go at night to catch as many asleep as possible. Any questions?"

Harry had one, but waited until he had a moment with just Dumbledore before asking it. "Do I have the same objective as before, sir?"

Dumbledore cocked his head slightly, frowning. "No, Harry," he said. "Obviously if the moment arrives then you must try and take it, but we shall not be looking for Voldemort." Harry nodded his understanding, and followed Ron back to their room.

The group proceeded down the starting ramp silently, tension and worry creeping around them like whispering shadows. The mounted their brooms and, at a nod from Dumbledore, clad themselves in invisibility cloaks. One of the Aurors had agreed to be their guide, and he took off ahead of them. The others silently rose into the air, each keeping the same distance from the guide as they had started, to avoid mid-air collisions. When Azkaban was drawing near, the guide wheeled up and away.

"Good luck, everyone," he said over the howl of wind, before speeding back towards shore. The waves beneath them were clamouring, waiting to catch anyone stupid enough to fall. Harry watched them dance beneath him as with his breath held, they each silently landed on the platform. As planned, as soon as he landed Harry strode towards the wall of Azkaban, arms stretched out in front of him to make sure he didn't collide with anyone. When he reached the wall, he removed his invisibility cloak, as, next to him, so did the others.

Dumbledore gave some whispered signs indicating that they should all put their cloaks back on in a moment, before telling them that they would all proceed as a group down the right hand corridor when they entered. Everyone was to keep their wand hand on their wand, and their other hand on the person in front's shoulder, to ensure that everyone stayed together and that no one bumped into each other. In Harry's case, Remus was in front and Fred was behind. If anyone appeared, they were to be stupefied and then put in a chair to make them seem asleep.

Harry put his invisibility cloak back on and then put his hand on Remus' shoulder, as by the door, Dumbledore put on his cloak before opening the door. Soon this strange convoy proceeded into the dark confines of Azkaban. The first guard was despatched without incident, being propped back up in his chair looking for all the world as if he had just fallen into a dream.

The group continued down the corridor to the right, all of them looking George, or signs of him. They thought they could hear noises coming from up ahead, and then there it was. The whole group stopped, and Harry felt Fred's hand on his shoulder tremble. Harry put his own hand up there to stop Fred from running. Somewhere, up ahead, George was screaming.

It was at this moment, that a group of Death Eaters emerged from a side door, stumbling straight into the group.


	29. Becoming The Hero

Well, this is it… quite possibly the most important chapter in the book, maybe second to the next chapter…   
Chapter 29 – Becoming The Hero 

Harry felt his hand tighten on Fred's on his shoulder as Remus grabbed his and pulled him forward and out of the carnage. Harry looked back to see the Death Eater's staggering to their feet as Dumbledore emerged from under his cloak, wand twirling in the dim moonlight glimmering over the corridor. Harry could also see Mr Weasley coming out from under his cloak and taking down a Death Eater, but Harry could hear more Death Eater's coming: the alarm had been raised. Then, above all the carnage, Harry heard Dumbledore's voice.

"REMUS, GO!" He said, looking straight at Harry. Their eyes connected to a moment, confirming Harry's many year suspicion that Dumbledore could see invisibility cloaks. Harry thought he could see a tear in Dumbledore's eye, and for the first time since Harry had met his headmaster, Dumbledore looked truly lost. A moment later, Dumbledore turned away. "PULL BACK!" He yelled to the rest of the group.

"Harry, and Fred if you're there, come ON!" Remus whispered urgently, and Harry grabbed Fred more firmly and took off after Remus, entangling themselves from the Death Eaters and taking off down the corridor. Dodging past a few late comers to the fray, (Harry covertly took out one of them from behind before they could cause any damage), the three of them rounded the corner from where George's screams had emerged. Remus slowed down and put his hand on Harry's chest, and Harry stopped. He heard Fred stop next to him, as they listened to the voices from the room next to him.

"He's not going to talk tonight," said a voice. "Tie him up in the corner and put his wand in the container." The door opened and Harry and Remus had to silently flatten Fred against the wall as the two Death Eaters departed. Remus removed his cloak and silently tapped his wand against the lock. After a few moments of frowning the door swung open.

George looked terrible. His few hours in captivity had obviously had a drastic effect, his blood-shot eyes looked slightly dulled and fresh blood-stains lined the floor. Harry felt his stomach lurch with a combination of fear and anger, and he was aware that Remus was looking at him under the cloak, but then he turned away. George moaned but then his eyes found Fred, Harry and Remus. Remus put a hand to his lips as they picked George up. Remus muttered a pain-relieving spell and George murmured his thanks, as Fred released George's wand from the magically sealed container. Harry helped George under Fred's cloak, and they locked the cell door as they headed down the corridor. Remus positioned Harry's hand onto Fred's shoulder, before guiding Fred's hand onto his own, before setting off at the front of the group.

The sounds of battle had quietened down, and as they rounded a corner they could see that several Death Eaters were unconscious, and Harry breathed a sigh of relief when it became obvious that there were no Order Members down. The four of them crept along the side of the wall silently, as a single Death Eater was trying to rouse the others. Then Harry heard a voice that he recognised. He recoiled in horror as he realised Wormtail will still alive, and more than that, was stood in front of him.

"I will check on the prisoner," he said anxiously to himself, and Harry was about to turn and cast a spell at him when he felt a chill fall upon him. He turned around to see a mini army of Dementors emerging from a side corridor.

"RUN!" bellowed Remus, and Harry felt Fred and George slip from his grasp. Ahead of him Remus had removed his cloak to distract the Dementors, but Harry knew they could see through cloaks. He grabbed Remus and dragged him under his own cloak.

"They can see through this anyway!" Harry muttered furiously, backing down the corridor quickly. "If you come out from under the cloak you'll only draw the attention of the other Death Eaters."

Harry looked at the closing Dementors, and he poked his wand out from under his cloak, imaging them all dead. "Expecto Patronum!" he muttered with as much vigour and as little sound as possible. A golden stag erupted out of his wand and charged the Dementors, but by now some of the Death Eaters were awakening. Harry and Remus tore back down the corridor under the cloak, until soon they almost ran into a pack of Death Eaters. Silently Harry edged himself and Remus into a cell like the one George had been in, but not the same one Harry noted, and locked the door behind them.

"Stay under the cloak, Harry," Remus whispered. "I need to talk to you." Harry was puzzled, couldn't this wait? He considered for a moment before judging that Remus would probably know when it was or wasn't the right time to say something, so he kept quiet and allowed Remus to continue.

"Dumbledore intended for you to meet with Voldemort tonight, Harry," he said, as matter-of-factly as he possibly could, but Harry could hear his voice tremble. Harry's heart was beating so loudly now that Harry was sure it would alert the Death Eaters to their presence. Remus continued.

"He thought that, after seeing whatever had happened to George, that you would be in the right frame of mind," he said gravely. "And I think he may have been right." Harry still said nothing, allowing Remus to continue. "Which means we need to find Voldemort now."

"What?" Harry said, caught off guard entirely. Remus nodded soberly under the cloak.

"Yes, now," he said softly. "We know that he returned to Azkaban between the last raid and this one. And now I know that you are ready." He was quiet for a moment, before asking Harry a question that had been puzzling him. "So, how are we going to get out of this cell?"

Harry didn't have a clue. "Blast our way out?" he muttered sarcastically, still digesting Remus' words. Remus pulled his sleeves up.

"Excellent idea Harry," he said briskly, pulling Harry to his feet and drawing his wand.

"What?" Harry spluttered. "I was kidding!" But too late, Remus was aiming quietly at the outside wall of the cell.

"Reducto!" He murmured, and the wall dissolved in a cloud of dust. Remus grabbed Harry under the cloak and pulled him out in the cold sea air. He dragged him along the outside of the wall along a thing path, before turning around. "Reparo!" He muttered, and the wall reappeared.

"And now we have a choice, Harry," Remus said gravely. "Do you wish to go on?"

Harry was silent. He already knew his answer, and had done from the moment Remus had suggested it, but he could no longer now hide his fear. He stared out at the sea for a moment, trembling slightly but he felt his resolve redouble. He turned to face Remus and slowly, but definitively, he nodded.

"Okay then," said Remus, shaking himself slightly. "We need to get back inside, away from the Dementors, and find Voldemort. Follow me."

Remus turned under the cloak and he and Harry walked slowly along the outer ridge of the great prison. Looking inside the windows Harry could tell that the fortress was being searched by Dementors, and so Harry and Remus waited outside until what felt like hours later, when Remus adjudged it to be clear inside.

"We'll have to be silent now, but we know Voldemort's quarters are at this end of the prison. I think we should go in now, it looks safe." Harry and Remus headed into the prison the same way as they left it, by reducing a wall to dust before promptly repairing it, after checking the coast was clear. Remus looked around him for a moment and turned to head down the corridor. Then the Dementors floated around the corner.

"Run!" Harry whispered urgently at Remus, and they turned and fled down the corridor. Harry turned and dragged Remus down a side corridor, hurtling round a corner to find – a dead end. "In here!" Harry muttered pointing at one of the doors at the very end of the corridor. Remus yanked open the door and pushed Harry through, both of them looking back down the corridor to see if the Dementors had spotted them.

"Why Harry," said a cold voice from behind them, "How good of you to drop in." Harry and Remus span around and Harry felt his stomach go icy. Harry drew his wand but did not move, his eyes staring intently into the eyes of the man he'd come to kill.

"And dear Remus," said Voldemort, careful to keep his eyes still on Harry. "Well I can't deny that this is a nice surprise. I thought Dumbledore would keep a closer eye on his favourite pet then to let him wander into the arms of a predator such as myself. Bad form, bad form indeed."

Harry seemed to have frozen on the inside, but now he registered the person standing beside Voldemort and he felt some strength return to him. Enough at least, to show some spirit, he thought.

"Hoped you were dead," Harry said to Wormtail, who had been looking between Voldemort and Harry were a mixture of fear and feverish anticipation. He blanched as he realised Harry was talking to him, and Voldemort laughed.

"Now, now, come Harry, that's a bit dark for you isn't it? Still time maybe…" he trailed off looking thoughtfully at Harry before addressing Remus.

"I suppose you must be so longing to see Sirius and James to have come here Remus…" he smirked slightly. "Do not worry, I shall grant you your wish very soon, very soon indeed." He turned his attention back to Harry.

"Last chance, Harry?" He said softly. "Last chance to become the second great wizard who ever lived…"

"Behind Dumbledore!" Harry yelled, now ready. "EXPELLIARMOUS!"

Voldemort blocked his spell with a shield and quickly fired one back. Harry saw it coming and blocked it with a shield of his own. On his left Harry became aware that Remus was duelling with Peter, but only for a split second his focus was now entirely on Voldemort. Harry leapt to one side.

"STUPEFY!" he yelled. "IMPEDITIA, STUPEFY!" He watched as his three jinx soared across the room. Voldemort's shield blocked the first and he ducked the second, but the third spell hit and Voldemort was knocked to the floor. Before Harry could even begin to marvel at what he had accomplished he heard Voldemort speak again.

"CRUCIO!" Harry had been caught unawares and suddenly he found himself writhing under the torture of the Cruciatus Curse.

"NO!" Harry yelled, and suddenly he was free. He and Voldemort stared at each other for a moment, both breathing heavily. Voldemort was looking as puzzled as Harry felt, but Harry leapt at his chance.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" He bellowed, and a jet of green light leapt from his wand, but in the excitement of the moment the spell whipped just over Voldemort's shoulder, setting the curtains alight behind him. For the first time in any of their encounters, Voldemort looked slightly afraid, but soon his expression changed to enragement.

"CRUCIO!" He yelled again, and Harry was once again on the floor. Through all his pain he could hear Voldemort screeching insanely at him. "HOW DO I KILL YOU? WHAT WAS SAID IN THE PROPHECY?" But yet again, Harry broke the curse. Harry staggered to his feet just as Voldemort yelled his worst to the chill air.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Sure that it was over now, knowing that he could not block it, Harry looked up to see a jet of green light emerge from Voldemort's wand. However, Harry's strange feeling of relief turned to icy horror as he realised that Voldemort's wand was not pointed at him. In a haze of green it was over and Remus Lupin fell to the floor. Wormtail gave a triumphant yell, evidently pleased that he had survived this long, and Harry snapped.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Harry's eyes blazed green with shining tears as he watched the painfully familiar green light burst forth and strike Wormtail full in the chest. Harry and Voldemort watched as he crumpled to the floor, his expression still frozen, jubilant.

Harry and Voldemort stared at each other for a moment. "I think you've had enough pain Harry, now I shall-"

But Harry wasn't going to let Voldemort distract him this time. His mind made up, he caught Voldemort off-guard.

"Serpent Aniservia!" He felt himself shrink into an enormous sinewy snake, and his head exploded with pain, but he had been ready for it. Ahead of him he could see Voldemort lying on the floor, twisting and twitching as if having a fit. Not sure how much more he could take, Harry transfigured back, and quickly got to his feet. Voldemort was breathing heavily on the ground, his pale white fingers clasped around his wand but he seemed utterly paralysed by what had just taken place. Harry looked down at this man, whom had killed his parents, Sirius, Remus and who had ruined the lives of many, and his head brimmed with hatred. He raised his wand one last time.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" As if in slow motion, Harry watched as the green light emerged from his wand. There was no chance of it missing this time. Yet just before it hit Voldemort, Harry saw Voldemort's wand move rapidly up and down. He looked into Voldemort's eyes and could see that he was looking at Harry intently, his mouth muttering something inaudible. As the green light impacted a blue glow emerged from Voldemort's wand. Harry saw Voldemort lie still, definitely dead, but the blue light travelled back from Voldemort's wand and along Harry's spell, before touching the tip of Harry's wand. The moment it touched Harry's wand, Harry felt intense, acute pain before the world dissolved into darkness around him.


	30. The Next Realm

Well, here it is…. The TITLE CHAPTER! Woo… And finally, FINALLY, some of you might forgive me for events of the previous book…   
Chapter 30 - The Next Realm 

Harry opened his eyes very slowly. He felt strangely numb and he opened his eyes to find a sudden, piercing light. As his eyes gradually became adjusted he found himself staring into a landscape unlike any he had seen before. Where was he?

The world around him was pale and shadowy. He seemed to be lying in some sort of field but all the plant life around him was a shade of grey. It was like looking on his world, but one devoid of colour. The field sloped up to the way he was facing, and, feeling thoroughly disoriented by the lack of colour, Harry gingerly rolled over to see that he was at the bottom of the slope, and that he was actually just off the side of what seemed to be a pavement.

Beyond the pavement a ghostly grey town unfolded into the distance. There didn't seem to be anyone around, but a look over at the horizon made Harry realise that the sun was not yet truly up, thought its rays were peaking through the horizon. Harry could not make out the names of the buildings along the street, but most seemed to be houses of one sort or another.

Where am I? Harry thought to himself. The last thing I remember was… and then his thoughts drifted back to his last few moment in that room in Azkaban. What was that blue light? Had Voldemort conjured it? Voldemort had definitely been dead, of that Harry had been sure, but then that light had come FROM Voldemort and had touched Harry and now… now he was in this place. Was he too, dead?

Slowly and unsteadily, Harry tried to raise himself to his feet, but he soon found he couldn't, before he blacked out again.

Harry did not know how long he spent seeping into and out of consciousness, but eventually he awoke to hear something he recognised. A voice, that he had spent six of his last seven years hearing…

"HARRY!" Came the voice again. "HARRY, OH ITS REALLY YOU! OH BUT WHATS HAPPENED TO YOU… WAKE UP, WAKE UP!"

Harry opened his eyes. Again, he was struck by the piercing light, the light which had dazzled him earlier, but then something obscured the light, something thick and bushy…

"Oh Harry!" the voice said again, and now Harry knew he was not mistaken. His eyes reeled into focus, refusing to believe what they were seeing, his mind was spinning in circles as wave after wave of emotion crashed over him like an enormous sea storm, threatening at any moment to overwhelm him. Harry looked deep into the eyes of the person crouching over him.

"Hermione?" he said softly. "Is that really you?"

"Oh Harry!" Hermione said, beaming through the tears that were running freely down her face. Harry felt his own tears slipping down his face and he reached up to hug her but… he couldn't. He tried to pat his hand on her shoulder, but his hand went straight through.

"You're a ghost…" Harry said, his voice choking with emotion. Hermione frowned at him.

"No I'm not," she said, looking bemusedly at him. "You are!"

Harry felt his heart grow cold. He looked down at himself, the only thing in this world that, to him, was in colour, he then looked at Hermione, who was looking a ghostly, pale grey colour.

"Wait a minute…" Harry said slowly… "How do I look to you?"

"Pale and grey like a ghost!" she said, looking at him with a slightly confused expression.

"And how does this world look to you?" Harry pressed.

"Just like the one we were in!" She replied promptly, looking like she might've cottoned on. "So to you, I look…"

"Like a ghost," said Harry nodding sadly. "And the world looks pale and grey to me too. Nothing like the one we've left."

"How weird…" Hermione said slowly, and there was a small silence before Hermione looked back at him, beaming. "But still, you're here! I don't understand why you're different but you're here!" Then suddenly her face fell. "So, what happened? With Voldemort? Is he… Is he…" She trailed off looking imploringly at Harry.

"Yes, I killed him," Harry said bluntly. And then he described to Hermione what had happened as he had cast the Avada Kedavra curse. "So what do you think has happened?" Hermione looked at him warily.

"Well…. Harry… you are in the next realm. Where people come when they die," she said the last bit very softly. "But you're different to anyone I've seen here before, so maybe something is wrong. I know the person who will know the answer." She was looking up beyond Harry, down the street Harry had his back to. Harry turned around.

There was a man, striding confidently down the high street. He was tall without looking stretched, well built without being overly-large, and had face that Harry recognised immediately. He recognised it because it was very similar to his own.

"He's distantly related to you Harry," Hermione whispered softly, "but its amazing how much you resemble each other!"

Harry stood shakily to his feet, feeling slightly light-headed. He had a fleeting instinct to bow, but he decided against. The man looked at Harry with an odd expression on his face. He seemed torn between satisfaction and curiosity.

"Good morning Harry," the man said, in a quiet but powerful voice that reminded him of Dumbledore. "I am Godric Gryffindor."

"I know you are," Harry said quietly, still in awe of the man in front of him. This was one of the founders of Hogwarts, one of the bravest and brightest wizards of all time, one whose influence still fell heavily upon those who lived. Harry found himself at a loss of what to say, but he became aware that Godric still had that look on his face. Feeling uncomfortable, Harry broke the silence.

"Excuse me, sir," he said, without realising he was talking as he would to Professor Dumbledore, "but why has my being here made you look…"

"Satisfied?" Godric finished for him. He gave a small laugh. "Albus was right, the boy is inquisitive…" he muttered to himself.

"Dumbledore?" said Harry, now thoroughly bewildered. "You know Dumbledore?"

"Merlin's beard yes!" said Godric, causing Hermione to laugh. Godric gave her a small wink. "All in good time, all in good time. In answer to your question, I am looking satisfied not because you have arrived, but because of the manner in which you have arrived. It proves what I have been theorising since the prophecies inception. That you and Voldemort would both have to die, but that neither of you would fully die. Rather that you would both be forced here, where you would stand half way between death and life, and would have to fight again."

"What?" said Harry, shocked and angered by this. "I've got to kill him again?"

"You mean you killed him the first time?" said Godric, smiling in the face of Harry's outburst. "Well, that is good news!"

"But I saw his wand move before the spell hit him," Harry said slowly. "It looked like he cast the spell that brought us both here…"

Godric frowned but only for a moment. "No, there is no spell that can do that. Though his attempting to do it is interesting…" He trailed off for a moment, before continuing. "Well, as Hermione will have told you no doubt, you are now in the Next Realm. Now, astute girl as she is, I'm sure you've between you figured out that you don't belong here yet. But first, come with me. There's somewhere you should be right now." Gesturing for Harry to get up, Godric turned and led Harry down the street. Harry glanced at Hermione bemusedly, as she was beaming. She refused to say anything, except something Harry hoped against hope that he understood correctly.

"I found them Harry!" she muttered feverishly. "I found them!"


	31. Harry's Happiest Moment

I hope some of you are still with me! I wouldn't be surprised if no one is but I'm going to finish this one day, I really am. The next two chapters are written so they will be up in the near future, and between revision, band practise and other chaos I shall try to finish this book! The end is in sight now… well ish! On the horizon maybe… Now, the beginning of this chapter is the only bit of this fic that I've not really known how to word, because there are some ideas that just seem implausible, which I'm sorry. Hopefully the rest of the chapter and the fact that Hermione is of course now back will more than make up for that! 

On another, more mysterious note, there is a lot of information in the first eight hundred odd words. Some of it will be pivotal and will affect events later. Some of it has been placed purely as a red herring. Enjoy!

Chapter 31 - Harry's Happiest Moment 

Godric led the two of them further down the street. Hermione seemed to know exactly where they were going, as they moved quickly through the quiet streets. A few early risers stared unashamedly at Harry, but Harry could tell that some of them didn't know who he was, but were merely staring at his appearance which, to them, must have looked extremely out of place.

"How's Ron?" Hermione started, but Godric shushed her.

"Maybe you would like some insight into the workings of the Realm, Harry?" Godric asked politely. Harry nodded, shooting an apologetic glance at Hermione, who just smiled and nodded. "Well then… the people here have obviously died in the place where you have just come from, but here they are like people, who can touch one another. However, much research has been done here into the workings of the Realm, which seems to be an infinite space. Did you ever have science lessons at Muggle school?"

"Yes…" said Harry slowly, not seeing where this was going as Godric guided him towards the edge of the town.

"Well, back in the previous Realm, people were made of particles," said Godric slowly. "As was everything else of course. But here it is different. People are not made of particles. They are made of the gaps in between them."

"What?" said Harry, thoroughly confused. "How can that work?"

"No one is quite sure," Godric said, honestly. "Rowena has her theory, that all the particles have some sort of gravitational pull. I just think its magic, personally." Godric laughed. Harry smiled briefly.

"Rowena?" he said quickly. "As in, Ravenclaw?"

"Oh yes," said Godric. "I still see her from time to time but she is not around here any more, she opted to be reborn many years ago." Harry was totally bemused by this and said so. Godric laughed again, a rich laugh that made Harry feel better.

"Why yes Harry," he said, smiling. "When a wizard reaches the Next Realm, they can stay here for as long as they want, to await the arrival of family members and the like. However, when they are ready, wizards and witches can be reborn, without any memory of their previous lives. A study was done by a great wizard once, who had the ability to communicate between the realms onto whether any characteristics were passed on. You see, Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw both went about the same time, Helga over twenty years ago, Rowena over seventeen."

"Don't tell him now Godric," Hermione said suddenly, blushing for some strange reason. "He'll have enough on his mind."

"Tell me what?" Harry said, slightly more bluntly than he intended. Then he thought for a moment… seventeen years ago… "You don't mean that…I… I'm…"

"No, I don't," Godric replied simply, but he beamed at Harry suddenly. "But

you do know the person who is, because she's standing right next to you."

Harry, whirled around to face Hermione, smiling. "You're the heir of Ravenclaw?" Harry's mind was spinning.

"Again, not quite right Harry," Godric said, frowning. "She is not the heir of Ravenclaw, but she does have Ravenclaw blood in her veins. It is very complicated, but the simple truth is that in front of me stands the most intelligent witch of her time."

Godric paused for a moment. "I also happen to know that you knew the person who Helga Hufflepuff was reborn as. He is here now and died in front of you at the hands of the one you have to fight again."

Harry blanched. "Cedric?"

"According to the man who did the study, yes," Godric replied cryptically.

"And who was that man?" said Harry, sure that something was being held back.

"Not yet Harry, but soon enough, soon enough." There was silence for a moment.

"And what about Slytherin?" Harry said this so quietly it was barely audible, but Godric heard him.

"He is still here, and he resides in his so called "temple" not far from here," Godric replied, sounding for the first time bitter. "He does not cause much trouble, but I dare say that his heir has joined him there now."

"Voldemort?" said Harry, appalled. "So now we have two powerful members of the Slytherin line plotting against us?"

"You forget something, Harry," said Godric, stopping outside a grand looking building. Harry realised that they were now at the top of the hill, and that this house was the only building this high up. It reminded him of the old manor houses outside Little Whinging, where he and Dudley had been taken to look around when they were little. Harry turned his attention back to Godric.

"You forget," Godric repeated, "that not only do we have Hermione, reincarnation of Rowena Ravenclaw, and Cedric Diggory, reincarnation of Helga Hufflepuff, but also, we have MORE than two members of the Gryffindor line." He paused significantly, and nodded his head at the door of the building, which had swung open. "We have three."

Harry turned, as if in a dream to face the figure standing in the doorway. He had seen this man before, in photos in Hagrid's book, in the portrait at Godric's Hollow, out of Voldemort's own wand in the graveyard three years previously, in the distance in the hurricane within the chasm of life, and in the Mirror of Erised back in his first year. But none of them compared to this. Harry was not prepared for it as James Potter ran down the steps towards him he sunk to his knees, hot tears of emotion running recklessly down his face but Harry didn't care. Finally, he was face to face with the man he had always wanted to meet: his father.

"Oh, Harry," James said, his own voice breaking with emotion. "It's really you! But…" he addressed Godric. "But what's happened to him?"

"It is as we predicted," Godric said sadly. "They must fight again." James gasped, horrified. "But I have good news James! Harry tells me that he defeated Voldemort the first time to bring them both here." James' head swivelled to face Harry, and Harry could see a glint of fierce pride in his eyes. Then Harry heard a shriek from the door.

"HARRY!" Lily Potter was also running down the steps, looking like she might throw herself at him, a thought Harry didn't mind, but James stopped her. She allowed herself to be held by James, looking at Harry through thick tears.

"Oh Harry!" she gasped, watching him intently. "What happened?"

"All in good time, my dear," Godric replied jovially. "But now let us proceed inside, it is unwise to linger outside too long."

Harry followed the others up the steps towards the building, in a dazed trance. He could feel his own tears welling up, his heart as light within his chest. He felt utterly euphoric having found his parents, but the pleasant reunions were not over yet. Harry was steered into the nearest room, where a small crowd of people cheered at him.

"Well done, Harry!" said Sirius, beaming at him. "Godric tells us you defeated Voldemort!"

"I knew you could do it Harry," said Tonks, who was standing next to him. Then Harry's eyes fell on the boy next to Tonks.

"Hello Harry," said Cedric Diggory. Harry did not know what it was about seeing Cedric, maybe it was that he was the first person Harry had seen die, but he felt himself become utterly speechless. Cedric smiled at him. "Thanks for what you did for me, I know it can't have been easy."

Harry shook his head in what he was hoping to be a "don't-mention-it" kind of way, but didn't really pull it off. Cedric seemed to understand and nodded at him appreciatively.

"Where's Lupin?" Harry asked Sirius. Sirius blanched.

"Should he be here?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah," Harry replied honestly. "He should've been here a few minutes before me."

"I'll go and find him," said Sirius and, flashing Harry a quick smile, he left the room. Harry tried to sink into a chair in the corner but he sunk straight through it. Laughing shakily, he sat himself on the floor.

"So," he said wearily, looking at the assembled room. "What is going on?"


	32. Godric's Ally

Well, now that we've met Harry's folks and that I'm back updating, we can advance… I know some of this chapter is pretty off the wall but its an idea I liked, even if its not very plausible! Enjoy! Chapter 32 – Godric's Ally 

"You mean why are you different I take it?" Godric replied. Harry nodded. Godric sighed before turning his full attention on Harry.

"Well, there is a lot to tell, so I shall start with the basics," he said slowly. "You are currently in the next realm, the place where wizards come after they die unless, of course, they choose to become ghosts. Ghosts are the same as wizards who dwell here, but they reside in the world we were in. As so few wizards choose this path it is a lonely existence, and the majority come here." Godric paused for a moment to check Harry had taken this all in.

"Now, the next realm seems, on the face of it, to be exactly the same as the previous world. Wizards can own wands, magic still takes place and people can still interact in the same way. However, although spells can be performed, death can no longer happen, and so wars and fighting are non-existent. Dark wizards do come here but there are so many good wizards that trouble no longer exists. I play Gobstones with Grindelwald occasionally!" Godric and James laughed, though Harry was too tired to remember who Grindelwald was. Godric, realising his audience was tiring, returned to his story.

"Your coming here in this state has been predicted for a long time, not long after the prophecy in fact." Harry had a question to this, his mind trawling through the conversations of the day so far.

"You said there was someone back on earth who had said all this…" he said slowly, knowing where he was going, "… are you in contact with Dumbledore?"

"Yes I am," said Godric before correcting himself. "Well, I was until recently, but all our communication has gone dark. I'm assuming that your presence here, and Voldemort's of course, has effected the balance of play. There's a lot you need to know about that man."

"How do you mean?" Harry said quizzically. "I already know he's probably the best wizard of our time, and possibly the best of all time… present company excluded!" Harry added quickly.

Godric laughed. "Oh, I'm not nearly in Dumbledore's league. Especially when you learn his name is not actually Dumbledore, That is the name he was forced to adopt when he became too popular under his original name. His success gave him many enemies, and it became too much for him. He spent a long time in hiding, learning about love and nature and magic and about how the whole world first together, before he restarted his life under the name Albus Dumbledore. He used his newly found wisdom to influence the world for the better, and I should think he's done that!"

"Who was he before all this started?" Harry asked, this time with no idea of the answer.

"Why, Merlin of course," Godric said matter-of-factly.

Harry was gob smacked. "Merlin?"

"Its true," said James, speaking up from across the room. "Dumbledore is, by quite a stretch, the oldest man on the planet. Voldemort knew this obviously, but he never mentioned it as Dumbledore's age would be a very good way of showing how Dumbledore is a better wizard than Voldemort. Arguably, Dumbledore is far closer to immortality then Voldemort. Not that Dumbledore is looking for immortality, his brain merely succeeds in bringing him there…" There was small laughter around the room.

"Anything else I ought to know?" Harry said wearily.

"Well yes actually," Godric replied, smiling wryly. "I suppose you ought to know that your owl was under his control."

"What?" Harry said, completely caught off guard once more. Tonks laughed.

"Didn't you ever wonder why she was so good at delivering messages?" She asked, laughing slightly. "Or why Hagrid, a stranger at the time, bought her for you? Or even, how Dumbledore seemed to know your innermost thoughts? He's not the type of wizard to use Legilimency on an unsuspecting wizard!"

Harry's head was reeling. Questions about Dumbledore, Merlin, Hedwig, the realm, his parents and Voldemort all chased each other round and round his mind, each vying for his attention. Settling on what seemed the most important one, he looked up once more at Godric.

"So what do I have to do now?" he said, certain he was not going to like the answer.

"You'll have to fight him again," Godric said, proving Harry right.

"And he's in this – this temple thing?" Harry asked, surprising himself with his curiosity.

"The Salazar temple," Godric said, nodding distastefully. "He built it almost as soon as he arrived here. It is widely believed that he built it for the same reason as he built the Chamber of Secrets." Godric paused for a moment, before continuing wryly, "Except for the lack of secrecy."

"It's not that far from here," James continued. Harry still felt a little leap in his heart every time either of his parents spoke or he suddenly remembered that he was with them. He turned his full attention to his father. "Salazar spends his time holed up in there now, but he doesn't cause any trouble. How can he?"

There was silence for a moment which Godric broke. "There was one other thing I was wondering about though, Harry," he said curiously. "What did you make of the Chasm of Life?"

Harry was once again caught off guard. "Errr…" he thought back to the events of that day, where he had so nearly met his parents, nearly lost Ginny, fought a Chimaera, rescued Ginny and started going out with her in a couple of mad minutes. "I didn't really get much time to take it in," he answered, feeling a bit sheepish.

"Yes I know you had an interesting time in there…" he trailed off, before turning to face Harry directly, his face full of apology. "I'm sorry about the Chimaera. Obviously this was not the purpose it was there for, it was supposed to keep out bad wizards, but obviously that got translated as wizards who were not descended directly from me, its master. At least that won't happen any more, now that neither it nor the chasm still exist!"

Harry smiled slightly. "Yeah, sorry about that. I was a bit busy trying to keep my head attached to my neck…" Everybody laughed, and Harry felt the atmosphere, which had darkened during the conversation about Voldemort and Salazar, lift back to the levels when Harry had first arrived. There was a further lift upon the arrival of Remus and Sirius, both looking extremely happy to have rejoined each others company. It was when James joined them however, that made Harry truly happy.

Remus and James had not seen each other in about 18 years, and both burst into tears of joy upon seeing each other. Their embrace was very prolonged and there was much sniffing around the room. Harry's heart was light for a moment before thoughts of Voldemort wrestled it back down again, so that he had that familiar feeling of dread in his stomach, that of time marching relentlessly forwards, and of things being beyond his control.


	33. The Salazar Temple

Sorry it was delayed, exam time is no fun…

**Chapter 33 - The Salazar Temple**

"How are you feeling, Harry?" Lily Potter was saying, eyeing Harry anxiously. Harry was now sat in what seemed to be a kitchen with his parents. He was desperately trying to be happy to see his parents, but thoughts of Voldemort were clouding his entire being. Lily was obviously desperate to give him a hug but couldn't, so she settled herself to carry on talking.

"Harry dear, I know you must've gotten used to it spending the first ten years of your life living with my dreaded sister," she said half apologetically, "but you really mustn't bottle your emotions up! Its not good for you!" She tried to give him a reassuring smile, and this maternal display was so unusual to Harry from anyone who wasn't Mrs Weasley that he felt his heart glow.

"I'm just dreading having to fight him again," he said, shrugging slightly. "I thought that I'd already done it once and I'm not sure I can manage it again. I'm worried I'll fail and that if I die here… well – what happens then?"

"No ones quite sure," said James quietly. "You're the first to be like this you see." Harry was certain that James was keeping some thing from him, and a reproving look from Lily at James confirmed it.

"C'mon," Harry said slowly, not sure if he truly did want to know. "I've had lots of bad news in my life I'm sure some in my death won't hurt too much!" He gave a small sad laugh which James did not replicate.

"Godric has a theory that… that the loser out of your and Voldemort… well… he'll just be reborn," James said quickly. "He'll cease to be the person he is now and just reappear as someone else in the world."

Harry swallowed hard. "I'm assuming that means that he'd have absolutely no memory of who he had been?" James nodded. "But I thought Godric said that some of the characteristics had been passed over from those reborn?"

"This is true," said Lily, "but none has retained memory of their former identities, just echoes of the magical capabilities and tendencies."

"So even if I kill Voldemort," Harry said, appalled, "He, or someone with his potential power and personality, will be reborn a moment later?"

"Yes Harry," James affirmed, "but you forget that a lot of a wizards personality depends on his upbringing! Would Voldemort have been so relentlessly pursuing self sufficiency if he had not been brought up in an orphanage? Or that you would have learnt to bottle your emotions in times of crisis had you not been alone and bullied for much of your childhood? This is partially why Dumbledore is so respectful of children; he lets them think they are deciding for themselves to make them trust their feelings whilst morally guiding them to ensure that they become moral, responsible adults. Of course, this has also led to him being very respected by many of the adults whose upbringing he has had a hand in."

"And why he became a teacher and later the headmaster of Hogwarts," Lily finished for him.

Harry nodded, this all made sense and fitted with Dumbledore's character. But he still had a desperate and lonely sinking feeling. "So that also means that, if I lose… I'll never see you again…" he trailed off hopelessly. "I'd never know you again. Any of you."

Harry felt lower than he'd felt in his life: the unfairness of it all was threatening to overwhelm him. He sank back onto the floor, trying desperately to hold back his tears. His mum stretched out a hand which Harry instinctively tried to grab but his hand passed straight through hers. "Let it go Harry," she said gently, referring to the emotions tearing around his head. Anger, fear, sorrow, dread; each was vying for supremacy and, on Lily's words, anger emerged the victor.

"WHY ME?" he bellowed at no one in particular, his hands screwed up in front of his face. "Why – why does – does everything have to happened to me? Why am I so damn special? Why, why…" he trailed off in ashamed despair and, ignoring those who had come running in at the sound of yelling, he crossed the hall and walked straight out of the open doorway and into the street. He knew that Godric and Hermione were following and that people were staring after him but he didn't care, he was used to that. However, even though he had got used to feelings of dread, anger and sorrow, he wasn't sure how much longer he could take it.

He half-walked half-ran further up the hill until he reached its summit. Turning off the road he headed along a path through a small clump of trees, before emerging to what he assumed would be a terrific view to everyone else. To him however, the shades of grey seemed to merge quite a lot and his sense of perspective was lost. He sat down, just above where the hill rolled away beneath him, and sobbed quietly for a full minute. Regaining himself, he wiped his sleeve across his face to remove any trace of tears, before turning to see Hermione emerge from the trees. He thought he saw Godric further back, but before he could check again he was gone. Hermione sat down next to him, glancing at him once before looking out at the view ahead of her.

"I used to think like that," she said quietly, still gazing into the distance. "I thought that I was too young, that I'd been taken too early and that it wasn't fair. That I'd had so little time with Ron, and with you and my family and everyone else and that there had been some horrible mistake. But soon I accepted that some time everybody ended up here, and I would see you all again." There was silence, and Godric stepped forwards and sat on the other side of Harry.

"You are indeed the most unfortunate man I have ever met," Godric said gravely. "But you must not think in terms of how bad your situation is. You must focus only on what you will do to remedy the problem at hand. You have it in you; you know that from your last battle with Voldemort. You must find that courage just once more, and I promise that you that it will be the very last time."

Harry sighed, looking across the grey vista but could not think of a reply.

It was late the next day that Godric suggested that they visit the Salazar temple. Harry had known in his heart that it would end there, and it was logical that he should see the place before he had to enter it and endure a fight to the death with Lord Voldemort. So it was with a heavy heart the following morning that Harry, heavily veiled in a cloak Godric had spent the night changing to work for him, followed Godric and the marauders down into the town.

They walked down the hill in the dawn light, Harry in the midst of the group to make him even less conspicuous. James and Sirius were laughing and joking about some prank they had pulled once on Snape. Harry knew it was for show but he enjoyed the anecdote all the same. It seemed that they had managed to secretly curse Snape from behind so that a sign appeared above his head saying "Snivellus." They had made it so Snape couldn't see it and it was only when Snape entered his next lesson after lunch that a teacher had removed the sign.

Sirius laughed heartily. "The fact that he couldn't prove it was us made him feel all the worse! In fact, if I remember correctly, he got three nights detention the next week when he was caught trying to jinx us back!" They all laughed, though Harry noted a Hermione-esque note of disapproval in Godric's laugh, although he didn't mention anything. As if he too had noticed, James changed the subject.

"Remus tells me you also got offered a place at Kingston Kites?" he asked Harry, smiling proudly at him.

"Yeah," Harry replied, smiling ruefully back. "I hear you had a similar situation to me?"

"Indeed I did," said James, shooting Remus a mock-angry look, which Remus just shrugged at. "Dumbledore was the one who stopped me back then. Said I had more important things to be doing. Funny how lightening can strike twice huh?"

Harry nodded, laughing. "I would have liked to have played professional Quidditch," he said, sounding slightly low.

Remus smiled reassuringly. "You still could," he said, trying to sound positive in the face of all the problems ahead. That something so normal as a job or Quidditch could happen seemed incredible to Harry, but he said nothing more on the subject. Soon he was spared the reason to make conversation as Godric drew them all to a stop next to a shop on the street corner. Harry noticed that they were now well out of the central part of town, and that some of the bars had a slightly dilapidated and neglected feel to them, as if they were rarely used.

"Now then Harry," Godric said in a brisk, businessman-like tone, "around this corner is the Salazar temple. I want you to note that there is just the one entrance, and also note that there are several floors. You must prepare yourself for a lot of physical and mental exertion. It will not be easy, but it is certainly something you are capable of. Ready?" Harry nodded, trying to keep all the uncertainty out of his face. Godric led them around the corner and Harry gasped.

An enormous, ornate building had loomed into view, topped by a large tundra around which a balcony ran. Harry took a guess that the building was made of finely chiselled stone, but much was covered in what looked like gold leaf, though Harry couldn't tell with everything being in black and white.

"Impressive, huh?" James said, watching Harry's reaction. Harry made an indistinct grumble in his throat. Godric gestured to the tundra.

"That is where Salazar stays," he said gruffly, and Harry detected a note of bitter malice in his voice. "On the few occasions where I have visited Salazar that is where we have talked. We played chess once, a long time ago, but he and I never really resolved our differences." Godric sighed softly before guiding the group back around the corner.

"We won't return here until you're ready, but I think that time is almost upon us already," Godric said, his voice a mixture of anxiety and pride. "We will work out a strategy in advance though."

James and Godric led them back up the street, but Harry soon noticed that they were not heading back the same way as before. He shot Sirius a questioning look, but noticed that his Godfather's face had gone slightly pale. James led them down an alleyway and then down some steps, until after an age they levelled off into a long corridor. Godric pointed his wand at the wall behind the stairs, which dissolved into a big space through which Harry could see a large room.

It reminded him of the Great Hall at Hogwarts with its sheer size and resemblance to a cathedral, its gothic architecture hanging symmetrically off either wall. The back wall was covered with enough runes to keep Hermione happy for a century, (indeed Harry later found out that Hermione had been down here for a full week with Godric learning about the main meaning of the runes and the story they told). Harry's attention was drawn to the raised platform in the middle, and instantly he appreciated why Sirius had gone pale as they had got nearer this place.

The curtains hanging from that small archway fluttered in a non-existent wind as Harry stared at the veil, the veil he had seen in the Department of Mysteries. Godric was already advancing on the veil but before he even got close he turned, shaking his head.

"Still out," Godric said quietly, looking a bit frustrated.

"How do you mean?" Harry asked, wondering if this was a question he should ask.

"This was the method I had for communicating with Dumbledore," he said resignedly, looking at it wistfully. "But you can tell straight away it won't work. You can't even hear the voices on the other side, just a faint buzzing."

"I knew I hadn't imagined those voices!" Harry said, quite elated but then struck by another question. "Was it you I heard?"

"Yes, undoubtedly," Godric said, nodding and smiling at Harry's enthusiasm.

Harry was given a brief history of the veil, as far as Godric could remember, and also a brief tour of the chamber, but soon they were on their way back to Godric's house. It was time to lay the plans for the final assault.


	34. The Worst Decision To Make

Well, the book is finished! Hoorah! I will now put up a chapter a day with the possible exception of Saturday when I've gotta work. Comments much appreciated, and apologies for the two year wait from beginning of the chasm of life to the end of this book. This last chapter will be obvious from the epilogue regarding the surviving characters, good or ill. Chapter 34 - The Worst Decision To Make 

"Well, he'll need a wand," said James simply, shooting Harry a quick smile.

"Yes, but I'm already in the process of arranging that," said Godric looking quite pleased with himself and smiling at Hermione. She blushed slightly, smiling back first at Godric and then at Harry.

"In fact," Godric continued, "We could possibly accomplish this tonight. Hermione told me what your wand was made of and so we have made a duplicate. Of course this would not work in most cases where a new wand is required entirely, but with you having not actually broken your old wand, and with the phoenix feather coming from my very own phoenix it should prove generally very receptive to you. The wand chooses this wizard generally but as we cannot go through a process of trial and error this is the best method available."

"One problem," said Harry, seeing a flaw he hoped Godric had an answer too. He had missed his wand and felt a bit defenceless without it. "How will I hold it?"

Godric laughed. "An excellent question, an excellent question indeed, and something Hermione and I have puzzled over whilst you have been busy talking to your parents and everyone else here. However, we believe we may have accomplished it." He went to the corner of the room where a very large box stood, upturned as if over something.

"Now Harry," he said slowly, with the air of a magician teasing out children's anticipation, "I want you to tell me what you see when I lift this box up… now!"

He lifted the box, and when Harry saw what was underneath it he rose from his perch on the floor so fast he nearly fell over again. It was a chair, but not just any chair: a chair in colour. It was the first thing that had looked solid and real since he had arrived.

"Can I…" he gave Godric an inquisitive look which was answered with a nod. Harry crossed the room in seconds before easing himself back, onto the chair. He grinned up at Godric as he felt the chair beneath him. "No more sitting on the floor for me!"

Godric laughed as Harry drew the chair up to the table, before drawing a long thin box from his pocket and placing it on the table. "In that case," he said slowly, laying his hand on the box, "this may be of some use to you." He lifted the lid of the box to reveal a thin wand, a wand identical to the wand he had had in the normal world. It was, however, still black and white. Godric leaned over it, waving his own wand over it in a manner that fiercely reminded Harry of Dumbledore. It looked as though he was trying to move it slightly to one side when, all of a sudden, the wand burst into a riot of colour. Spontaneous cheers erupted around the room and there were many happy handshakes. Harry leant forward and picked up his wand, before lifting it up. There was silence for a moment.

"Stag Aniservia!" he cried, before he felt the familiar feeling of his body lengthening, his arms thinning and becoming covered with hair before finally a set of antlers sprung out of his head. There was silence in the room, only Remus having seen Harry in this form. James reacted first, lifting his own wand and repeating the spell, before lining up next to Harry. Harry could tell instantly that they would be very difficult to tell apart as everyone cheered again. Suddenly Harry was reminded of something, and he transformed back.

"Remus," he said slowly, as beside him James re-emerged. "You know why Sirius and dad became Animagi?" Remus nodded, frowning slightly. "Will you still be effected by that in the afterlife?"

"No." It was not Remus who had replied, but Godric. "All werewolves here are returned to their former state, as men." Remus was beaming and Harry gave him a wide smile back.

Harry spent the afternoon practising magic. After showing everyone his other Animagus forms except that of the serpent, Godric and James helped him develop his wordless magic skills. They helped him to fine-tune his reactions and also his abilities to cast multiple spells simultaneously, one he had not been able to do with any real success back at the Auror training camp. By the end of the afternoon Harry felt that he had accomplished much and so, tired, he decided to call it a day. When he reached the kitchen however, it was to find the entire household settled around the table, waiting expectantly.

"Please sit, Harry," said Godric. Harry noted his serious tone and the sombre atmosphere and took his seat without comment. A quick glance around the table drew Harry into noticing something that he found quite startling; his mother and Hermione sat next to each other, arms folded, obviously ignoring each other. Harry tried to catch one of their eyes but Godric intervened.

"Before we go on Harry, I should inform you of the plans for our assault," he said quickly. "First and foremost, you should know that Voldemort and Salazar have collected some of their followers. Bellatrix Lestrange is one who has been spotted. Second, we attack tomorrow morning, so I would suggest a good night's sleep. Finally, you and whomever we pick to go with you will be protected by James, Sirius, Remus and myself directly. The others will be diversions."

"I'm sorry," said Harry, feeling both nervous and confused, "what do you mean 'whomever we pick'?"

"Vita Ingressus," Godric murmured causing a sharp intake of breath around the table.

"Vita Ingressus," Harry repeated, even more bewildered, "what does that mean?"

"It is a spell," said Godric plainly. "It means 'life entering' and is also known as the Transference charm. It was a theory Rowena made just before she was reborn. I don't know how she came up with it before the prophecy was made, she just said that it might come in handy."

"Maybe she's a Seer?" said Sirius from across the table.

"That's what I suspected," said Godric nodding sagely. Harry felt compelled to interrupt.

"I'm sorry," he said slowly, "but I still haven't the faintest idea what this charm does!"

Godric flashed him an apologetic smile. "I am sorry Harry, I am afraid many conversations with Albus have given me a tendency to become easily side tracked. The Transference charm, Vita Ingressus, literally refers to the movement of life energy from one soul to another."

"So it moves a soul from one person to another?" said Harry, still wondering where this was going.

"No, not quite," said Godric, obviously struggling to formulate a simplified explanation for Harry to understand. "The sould is what we are now, it is what ghosts are in the world before this. The soul is bound to the physical body by a certain life energy, and it is this energy that can be transferred."

"I'm sorry," mumbled Harry wearily, "but I still don't see where this is going."

"You soon will," Godric replied briefly. "Perhaps you will understand when I tell you that Rowena discovered also that this life energy lingers for a few moments after death." He paused significantly, looking at Harry expectantly.

Harry considered these facts. Life energy could be transferred using a spell. This could happen immediately after a death. Life energy can connect a soul back as a physical being… He gasped.

"If I kill Voldemort, I can bring one of you back!" he exclaimed joyfully, before realising the implications of this. Suddenly he understood Hermione and his mother's apparent discontent. "Can I only bring one back?"

Godric nodded gravely. "And there you have stumbled across the reason for this meeting. We need to know whom it would be."

Harry nearly cried. "How on Earth can I decide something like that! I would take any of you!"

"Well let me make it easier for you," said Godric, looking briefly around the room. "Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Cedric and I have all ruled ourselves out. We feel it should be one of your parents or Hermione."

Harry opened his mouth and then shut it again. There was silence for a moment, broken by the man next to Harry. "I think I should count myself out too," said James. Harry again opened his mouth, this time to argue, but a shake of the head from James silenced him. "I couldn't live with myself knowing that I'd prevented Hermione or your mother from having another chance. Besides, I'll see you someday!" He smiled sadly and silence descended around the table.

Harry looked from Hermione to his mum before burying his head in his hands. How could he decide this? How could he possibly pick between two women he loved and cared for deeply? Harry looked up as the man on his other side spoke.

"Lily…" Remus said softly, "Lily I'm so sorry to say this but… I think Hermione should go. She is so young and had so much life ahead of her, time with Harry and with Ron.

"But what about me!" Lily shouted, bursting into tears. "Why do I not get time with my son?"

Remus quietly shushed her as James rose and crossed to put an arm around her. "I know, I know, and no one here blames you for feeling as you do, neither of you. Its not being selfish its natural and totally understandable. But it should be Hermione. I'm sorry."

Lily sniffed. "I know… I just…" she trailed off, and James hugged her tightly. Hermione wiped a silent tear from her face and also hugged Lily.

"Thank you," she whispered. "Thank you!"

As Lily and Hermione embraced Godric briefly repeated the instructions to Harry.

"Our main problem will be Salazar," he said briefly. "Not only is he a powerful wizard but he too is also aware of the Transference charm. He'll stick to Voldemort like a vulture." He stood up in a business-man like manner. "But now you should go get some rest." And before he could speak to his mum, he was ushered out of the room.


	35. Into The Temple

And towards the finish we march… Chapter is short but action packed! Chapter 35 - Into the Temple 

At dawn, his mother roused Harry.

"Harry?" she whispered, bending over him. "Its time." She let out a sniff before leaving the room. Harry quickly pressed his glasses onto his face and, after dressing quickly, he followed her to the kitchen.

"Ah, Harry," said Godric, "All is ready. If you've got your wand and you feel ready, we'll leave."

Harry peered past Godric at his parents, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Cedric and Hermione, all lined up in the hall. He nodded. With an appreciative nod, Godric gestured towards the door and the group filed out.

There was little talk as they walked down the hill and into the town. A chilly mist had descended which the dawn rays gently pierced, leaving most of the group squinting a little. As they approached the temple Godric held up a hand, before letting out a low whistle. All around them, figures were emerging from the mist. As Harry peered at them, he thought he vaguely recognised a few.

"I heard that Salazar and Voldemort had recalled twenty or so of his old comrades, if indeed they can be called that," Godric said sadly. "So, James and I gathered a similar number, some members of the original Order of the Phoenix and some friends from my time. We are all here for you Harry, are you ready?"

'No,' thought Harry. 'No with all my heart.' Instead he contented himself with a shaky nod. He drew a deep breath before finally looking up into Godric's eyes. Godric shot him an understanding look.

"Okay then," he affirmed. "Good luck everyone." He turned and led the group around the corner, where they were met by the sight of a silent temple. After a moment's thoughtful observation he led them across the street and in through the dark double doors of the temple, drawing his wand as he did so. Harry and the others drew their wands also as they edged into the temple.

Harry's first impression was one of power, something Godric had told him to expect. The whole room was designed to look grand and imposing, a silent but unmistakable setting of the gauntlet. Foreboding serpentine sculptures filled the room; even the staircase was built as a tongue, leading up to a set of double doors inside the snake's mouth. As the last member of the group entered the temple, the doors behind them slammed shut. Harry looked up to see a group of heavily robed people line the balcony above.

"Godric, my old friend," came a silky voice from the top of the stairs. "Are we having a pyjama party? I don't recall inviting you!" There was a ripple of coarse laughter around the balcony, laughter that almost covered the sound of wands being readied.

"Good morning Salazar," Godric replied graciously. "It has been too little since we last met! I see your taste in company is yet to improve? A shame indeed Salazar…"

"Where is the boy?" came another voice, a hiss that sent icy shivers of recognition racing down Harry's neck.

"Would that be the boy who defeated you recently, Tom?" Godric replied calmly. "He's quite grown up now as I think you well know, given the number of years you've been trying – and failing – to kill him…" This time it was Harry and the other helpers' turn to laugh.

Enraged, Voldemort stepped forward, and Harry wondered how he hadn't noticed his nemesis before. He was robed in shimmering black silk but his pale mutilated face was lit by his gleaming red eyes, eyes that boiled with rage. Salazar threw out an arm to stop him whilst raising his other.

"You always were good sport Godric," he sneered. He turned to look along the line. "Fire!"

The command was so quickly undertaken that the group had barely enough time to dive behind the snake sculptures before a barrage of spells zipped into the ground. Most rebounded, but Harry noticed more than one spell just disappearing into the floor.

"Traps!" bellowed Godric above the tumult. "Everybody watch your step!" And then the fight truly began in earnest.

Harry was crouched next to Hermione, Remus and Sirius behind a particularly large statue of a snake rearing up. With explosions going off in every direction, Sirius quickly motioned for them to crouch down as he and Remus fired spell after spell up at the balcony, and more than once Harry heard the thud of a person tumbling over the balcony.

"Harry!" Sirius bellowed over the immense noise. "Voldemort is coming! On your left!" Harry edged sideways and leant outwards, peering cautiously around the side of the already crumbling statue.

Looking for all the world like a demented messiah, Voldemort was striding through a sea of spells. He was grinning demonically, his red eyes burning through the sea of grey as spells slid straight through him. Harry flung himself out from behind the statue.

"Stupefy!" he bellowed. Voldemort deflected it with the merest flick of his wand, a sneer curling in his snake-like features.

"I've been waiting for this moment Harry," he hissed, his words dripped with malice and venom. "Your luck has finally run out! Avada Kedavra!"

"Expelliarmous!" bellowed Harry, flinging himself out of the way. Voldemort's spell whistled over Harry's head but Harry's hit home, blowing Voldemort backwards, as his wand sailed across the temple. Harry aimed his wand again.

"Avada Kedavra!" Harry and the rest of the room watched as his spell hurtled towards Voldemort. Somehow, at the last possible moment, Voldemort rolled aside as his wand flew back towards his waiting hand. As the battle again stated to rage around them Harry and Voldemort stood directly across from each other, both breathing heavily.

"That was a mistake, Harry," Voldemort said quietly.

"Yeah Tom, you're right," Harry countered, "I should have been quicker!"

Voldemort laughed. "It's a shame I can't attack the dead," Voldemort sneered. "I could kill your beloved parents all over again, or perhaps your Mudblood friend…"

"It's a shame ORDINARY dead people don't come here," Harry replied, putting heavy emphasis on the word "ordinary." "I could meet your father!"

Voldemort visibly recoiled. "Crucio!" he screeched. Harry was caught unawares and he felt the family stabbing pain assailing his entire body.

"Voldemort!" It was Salazar who spoke. "Enough!" Voldemort relinquished the spell and – to Harry's complete astonishment – started to retreat back up the stairs. Harry rolled over, planning to get up and follow him when the floor beneath him gave way. With a last glimpse of Voldemort smiling triumphantly with his wand aimed at where the floor had been beneath Harry, Harry plummeted twenty feet before hitting the floor, knocking the wind out of him. He looked up at the square of light above him, but as he tried to draw a breath he found he couldn't. He felt his head swim with pain as his lungs fought to find air – it was as if he was in a vacuum. He looked up, on the verge of losing consciousness, brain spinning for a solution, gasping for an answer.

"Harry?" he heard Hermione yell from somewhere above. "HARRY?"


	36. Animagus Powers

The penultimate chapter! Was going to be quite a few more but decided that instead of five really short chapters there should be one short and one long chapter…. Enjoy… Chapter 36 - Animagus Powers 

The answer came to him as he felt his eyes close. He gripped his wand tightly as he focussed his mind on his Phoenix Animagus form. He felt his body shrink as feathers sprouted over his body. As soon as he felt his wings form he took off, soaring back out into the air of the temple before landing next to Hermione and transforming back.

"Oh Harry!" said Hermione, nearly crying with relief. "I thought we'd lost you!" Harry smiled weakly as he regained his breath, panting hard. He turned to peer around the statue once more.

Godric and Salazar were duelling on the stairs, wands moving in a blur as spells and shields erupted and dissolved in the blink of an eye. James was duelling Wormtail in one corner, as Sirius fought with Bellatrix not far away. But, after a moment spent scanning the room, Harry spotted Voldemort, who was inexplicably facing away from Harry. He seemed to be trying to get Salazar's attention while gesturing at the trap Harry had just fallen down.

"He thinks I'm still down there!" Harry breathed. "I don't believe it!"

"Are you sure?" Hermione whispered back. "It's probably a ruse isn't it? Surely he can still sense you?" Harry had to concede that this was possible, but this was a chance he couldn't afford to miss. He leant around the side of the statue once more and took a deep breath. He steeled himself for a moment.

"Now!" he whispered to himself. He leapt to his feet and tore across the room, his feet racing over the marble. He saw Voldemort turn ahead of him and he pointed his wand at Voldemort once more.

"Avada Kedavra!" Again, diving to one side saved Voldemort. As he jumped back to his feet again, Harry noticed that behind him stood Salazar, Bellatrix and Wormtail. Before Harry could wonder what had happened to Godric, Sirius and James his question was answered as two stags appeared either side of him, and a black dog hurtled past, knocking straight into Bellatrix Lestrange. Sirius bit down onto her neck and bodily lifted her, screaming, into the air.

Everyone's attention was on Bellatrix and Sirius now, frozen in morbid fascination as Sirius began to spin on the spot, his sharp teeth digging ever deeper into Bellatrix's flesh. Her screams of agony increased tenfold as Sirius released her. Just as Sirius had in the Department of Mysteries two years before, Bellatrix's writhing body arched through the air before smashing into the statue behind which Hermione was hidden. She bounced off and crumpled on the floor in front of it, but Harry's attention was on the statue. He was terrified that Hermione would be crushed as it fell, but Lily appeared out of nowhere and dragged Hermione to safety.

Harry turned to face Voldemort, Salazar and Wormtail, who had their wands drawn. "Stag Aniservia!" Harry yelled. As he transformed Harry felt a strange sensation. He felt a unity, a closeness, an affinity with the two Animagi on either side of him. And suddenly he started to glow.

Harry was as caught off guard by this as Voldemort and Salazar were. This surprise was nothing compared to the shock of the power suddenly unleashed from the three of them. A flood of golden energy pulsed forward with the force of a raging dragon, a force that overwhelmed ghost and Voldemort alike, blowing them backward through the door behind them.

"Hermione!" Godric yelled, having transformed back, "stay low and follow us!" Harry and James also changed back to human form and followed Godric into the room ahead, Hermione and Remus behind.

The room they entered was different to the previous room. It was circular, with annexes leading off in all directions. Through one, Harry spied a bed. The room had skulls painted all around the walls that even Harry could tell were formed of a shimmering silver.

It was the centre piece of the room that caught the eye though. A statue of Slytherin, seated on a throne of serpents dominated a slightly raised platform in the centre of the room. At the bottom of this statue, staggering to their feet, were Voldemort, Salazar and Wormtail.

Godric and James leapt forward to engage Salazar and Wormtail, forcing both back and away from the statue. Voldemort was on his feet, any former air of calm, cruel malice replaced by enraged anger. Harry didn't wait.

"Expelliarmous!" Voldemort threw the spell off and without waiting, flung his own back. Harry ducked aside.

"Crucio!" he bellowed. Voldemort sent up a shield of his own devising but, to Harry's pure astonishment, his spell passed through it. It struck Voldemort squarely in the chest. He fell to the floor twisting as Harry watched, but he quickly managed to throw off the curse and before Harry knew it, he had been hit by the Cruciatus curse again.

This time there was to be no let up. Hearing Voldemort's high-pitched laughter only served to redouble the pain that he was experiencing. Above him he saw Voldemort grip his wand and he knew he had to act. The answer came to him in a flash. Through the pain he prepared himself, mind focussed to the task.

"Serpent Aniservia!" Harry yelled. As his body lengthened he felt the heat of the killing curse whistling over his head, but he knew that he had to protect himself from the intense pain he was about to feel. He looked up as the pain hit to see Voldemort fall to the floor.

Harry's preparation served him well. Despite his proximity to Voldemort amplifying the effect the fact that he was ready for the pain enabled him to endure the twisting, head-spinning agony much better than when he had been caught unawares. Voldemort on the other hand, was screaming in pain. Harry held onto the spell for a few more moments until he could feel that the pain was starting to overwhelm him. He felt his body reform as a human and he staggered to his feet.

Tears blinded his eyes as he gazed down at the barely conscious form of the mighty Lord Voldemort, breathing slow ragged breaths on the floor. Harry could hear Hermione and the others yelling but his mind was entirely focussed on the man before him. The sound numbed and deadened to a faint echo in the background, as if they were speaking to him from inside a bathroom.

Harry took several deep breaths. He searched his whole body for anger, summoning up every memory of death, every moment of pain and torment he had endured, every humiliation he had suffered, that could almost all be in some way attributed to the wizard lying before him. He and countless others had suffered as a result of Tom Riddle's cruelty, and Harry knew that he was ready. He knew what he had to do. With rage coursing through his veins, Harry's blazing green eyes met Voldemort's red ones. He raised his wand.

"Farewell, Tom," he said simply. "Avada Kedavra!"

An enormous jet of green light exploded from Harry's wand and struck Voldemort in the chest. As in Azkaban, Harry saw that little wand movement, but this time there was no blue light. There was to be no salvation for Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Voldemort's body was already starting to fade when Hermione yelled at him. "The spell Harry! The spell!"

Harry quickly pointed his wand at Voldemort one last time. "Vita Ingressus!" A ball of light moved from Voldemort to Harry's wand, and he leapt over to Hermione. He thrust his wand into her ghostly form, before stepping back.

Hermione's whole body was illuminated in a golden light. Harry looked up at her face to see that she was beaming at him. As the light faded, Harry beamed back at her dazzling colourful form. Tom Riddle was dead. Hermione was alive.


	37. The Boy Who Lived Again

This is it, the final chapter!

Chapter 37 - The Boy Who Lived Again

"You did it…" she whispered, looking straight at Harry. "Harry, you did it!"

Harry sank to his knees and allowed the waves of emotion to sweep over him. He stared at the ground where Voldemort had died and wept with sheer relief. He looked up to see Hermione edging towards him, her eyes also filling with tears. Harry rose to his feet and they stood opposite one another. After a moments silence, they both took a step forward and embraced.

Harry gripped her tightly as a feeling of intense euphoria made him feel like his heart would explode. He felt her sobbing into his shoulder and he gently stroked her hair. It was starting to sink in: it was over.

"Oh Harry!" Hermione whispered, hands clasped behind his head. She looked deep into Harry's eyes. "Thank you." She kissed him softly on the lips. Harry was stunned for a moment before Hermione pulled away, smiling at Harry's puzzlement. "I do love you Harry. Not in the same way as Ron, but you are as important to me as he is."

"Better not let him hear you say that," Harry laughed, recovering himself. He gave her another hug. "I love you too, but don't tell Ginny!" Hermione laughed and Harry felt the sound warm his very soul.

Salazar and Wormtail were unconscious, and Godric, James, Sirius and Remus were all looking at them. James was crying softly. Godric led them out onto the balcony. At the sight of Harry and Hermione the remaining Death Eaters and the followers of Salazar lost the will to keep fighting and gave themselves up. Cedric appeared to be bleeding slightly and Remus crossed the balcony to revive a winded Tonks, but everyone else seemed to be alright.

Lily was stood on the stairs below him, her bright green eyes shining with proud tears. She smiled a shaky smile at him, as if not trusting her facial muscles to hold their tremulous position. She looked across at Hermione and her emotional hold broke. Like her son before her, the sight of Hermione, fully alive, was too much, and she sank to her knees.

James ran down to her as wild cheers filled the room, at the top of which stood Harry and Hermione; triumphant and exultant.

The celebrations went on long into the night. The enemy who had given in were being held in the next realm's equivalent of a prison, an event so rare in itself that it captured the attention of all those within the area. Harry and the others all headed back to Godric's house at the top of the hill.

"Well done Harry," cheered a slightly inebriated Sirius. "Couldn't be more proud of you!"

"Cheers Sirius," Harry laughed, as Sirius laughed away. He caught the eye of his father who grinned and beckoned him over.

"Typical Sirius," said James, rolling his eyes and smiling affectionately across the room. "But Harry, I need a word or two. Could you come with me?" Detecting a slight air of sadness in his father's voice Harry followed without question. James led him out to the end of the garden where Lily was sat on a bench. She looked relaxed and smiled lovingly at Harry. This display of maternal affection eased Harry's worries slightly, and he sat on the soft grass in front of his mother and father.

"We just wanted to talk to you properly before – before you have to go back," James said hesitantly. Harry looked cautiously between the two of them, instinctively aware of time running out.

"Firstly, we have letters for Albus, Emily, Petunia, Arthur and Hagrid for you to take back," Lily said calmly. "Godric is transferring them for you to take back as we speak." Harry nodded, not trusting himself enough to open his mouth. James seemed to understand.

"Secondly," he said with the hint of a smile flitting over his weary features, "we think you should go back to the Kingston Kites and tryout again. Obviously we aren't forcing you, but you deserve a life you enjoy. You should enjoy every moment; after the trials and suffering you've endured you've more than earned it. Which brings us onto the final point."

"We just wanted to say, Harry," Lily continued, "that we couldn't be more proud of you. To have not only come through what you have but to have remained so caring and loving is nothing short of miraculous. You're going back to the previous realm tomorrow, but we just wanted to tell you that we love you very much sweetheart, and that we'll wait for you here. However long you are!"

All pretence at composure was soon abandoned, with even James weeping quietly. Through the crushing sadness, Harry considered asking to stay longer, but he knew in his heart that he couldn't. He needed to be back in his own world. He needed to reunited Hermione with Ron and to see Professor Dumbledore. But above all, he needed Ginny.

It had only been a matter of days since he had arrived in the next realm, but the distance he felt from her was immeasurable. It had shown Harry just how much he had needed her. It had also helped him appreciate how Hermione must have felt; separated from everyone she had known. Harry picked himself up and with a watery smile at his parents, he headed back inside.

Harry awoke late the next morning. He looked across at the corner of the room where Hermione had slept to see that she was looking at him.

"Good morning," she said softly, smiling across at him. "Did you sleep well?"

Harry nodded, yawning blearily. "Nice to not be woken up for once." Hermione laughed, and both got up to go downstairs, but before Harry could leave the room, Hermione hugged him again.

"I'll never be able to thank you enough," she whispered into his ear. "If you ever need anything, just ask." She flashed him a quick smile before heading downstairs. After a moments bemusement, Harry followed her to the kitchen area. The house was empty, but a note waited for them on the table.

"Dear Harry and Hermione,

Hopefully you are not getting this too late in the day! Whenever you are ready, please head down to the veil. We'll be waiting there.

- Godric."

Hermione looked at Harry. "Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Harry agreed. Hermione smiled joyously and, taking a hold of Harry's hand, she led him out of the house.

They walked unhurriedly through the next realm one last time. The grey landscape unfurled towards the horizon as the town opened out in all directions. The people, who by now were obviously fully aware of what had taken place, smiled and waved. A few even greeted Hermione by name. Hermione spoke briefly with them all and the sun was high when they turned down the alley towards where the veil was. Harry was the first down the steps and when he entered the veil room, there was a burst of applause.

It seemed as though everyone who had fought on the previous day was there to see Harry and Hermione off. The crowd parted to allow the two of them up to the raised platform where the veil stood. On the platform were the residents of Godric's house. Each addressed Hermione first before speaking to Harry. Remus was first, and he spoke to Harry as Hermione spoke to Cedric.

"Harry," he said, smiling down at him. "You really were one of the best wizards of your age. It was my pleasure to know you and to teach you." He patted Harry fondly on the shoulder, bowing slowly to Harry, before stepping aside for Cedric.

"I'll never forget what you did for me," he said quietly. "Tell my mother and father that I'll see them sometime." Harry readily agreed that he would, and Cedric stood aside for Tonks.

"Wotcha Harry," she said, smiling at him. "Take care of yourself, give my love to the Weasleys; they all looked out for me." Harry didn't know if he could take these rapid-fire farewells, but then his Godfather stepped in front of him.

"Hello Sirius," Harry croaked softly.

"Its not all fun and games being you is it?" Sirius answered with a small grin. "Don't worry; you've got people up here and in the previous realm all rooting for you. I'll wait for you with the others, so I'll see you when you are old and wrinkly!" Harry laughed through his tears, and Sirius leaned forwards once more. "Keep hold of that Ginny, she'll keep you happy and sane!" He moved on and then Harry's parents were in front of him. Lily was shaking and sniffing but she was smiling in a fond, maternal way that rendered Harry utterly incapable of speech.

"We've already said our farewell Harry," James said stoically. "But it's not really goodbye. We'll see you again one day. Take care of yourself; we'll be waiting for you." Harry held back a sob as a silent tear slid down his face. Godric stepped up behind James.

"It is time, Harry," he said quietly. Lily and James stepped to one side, holding each other tightly and not taking their eyes off Harry, to reveal the veil of realms, rippling in a non-existent breeze. "The letters are there," he continued, pointing at a small stack which Hermione scooped up. "You truly are the most powerful wizard of your age," he said simply. "Harry turned to face the awaiting group. They were all here for him and Hermione.

"You being here means more than I can ever say," he said softly, his body trembling violently with grief. "We'll see you again someday." He turned one last time to his mum and dad. Words were useless now. Both smiled proudly at him and James gestured towards the veil.

Harry turned and, taking Hermione's hand, stepped up the swaying curtain. With a deep breath, they stepped forwards through the veil. He looked around him, back once again in the Ministry of Magic. He smiled and there was an eruption of cheering.

The veil room was crowded with people. Harry could see rows of Aurors crowded around the balconies, all cheering and clapping. Amongst the ranks Harry could pick out Charlie, Aaron and Lucy. But before he could acknowledge them, his eyes fell on the small group directly in front of the veil.

Albus Dumbledore was in the centre of the group, his eyes a-flame with emotion, mouth creased into that warming smile of pride. He gazed at Harry in a paternal manner and Harry smiled back.

The girl to the left of Dumbledore was already moving. Her red hair bouncing behind her as her eyes locked into Harry's, Ginny ran forward. She threw herself at him and Harry embraced her fully, feeling almost the exact moment that their souls reconnected. The feeling confirmed what he already knew; that he loved her and she loved him. He ran a hand gently through her hair as tears over brimmed in his eyes.

"Hello you," he whispered softly. Ginny let out a small sob of joy.

"Oh it's really you!" she whispered, and her voice sent an electric thrill down Harry's spine. "I knew you'd come through, I just knew it!" She buried her head in Harry's chest, leaving Harry peering at the person behind her.

Ron was staring, beyond Harry, at Hermione. His eyes wide and blurred with tears, his body shaking like a leaf in an autumn gale, he stumbled towards her. He grabbed her as if fearing she would disappear again, and they clung to each other, both smiling and crying into each other's shoulders. Harry averted his gaze, beaming, when Ginny released him. Harry turned his head in time to see Professor Dumbledore step forward.

"You have made me so proud," he said, smiling fondly and placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry stepped forward and embraced the headmaster warmly, instantly feeling calmed and care free. "Knew you had it in you."

"Thanks Merlin," said Harry, smiling slightly. Dumbledore gave him a small wink but said nothing. He gave Harry another smile as, Ron met Harry's eye.

More was said in that silent, tearful but unwavering gaze than could possibly be said with words. Harry, Ginny's hand now back in his, strode over to Ron and Hermione.

"Hello you," Harry mumbled. Before Ron could respond Hermione had let him go and pushed Harry towards him. The two embraced, more like brothers than friends.

"I guess I owe you one," Ron mumbled, something of his old self returning. Harry laughed joyously, releasing Ron and taking a small step back. He looked Ron dead in the eye, allowing his soul to reacquaint itself with the feelings of relief and happiness that were flooding through his veins.

"Yeah," he said, beaming broadly, "I guess you do."

The day was one that would prove to live long in Harry's memory. Not only was he reunited with the entire Weasley family, he also met Hagrid, Emily, Malfoy, Neville, Charlie, Aaron and Lucy, along with many other people. He learnt that immediately after Harry and Voldemort had gone to the next realm he had ordered that the veil be guarded 24 hours a day by Aurors. The Death Eaters, divided and leaderless, had all but surrendered with the exception of a select group who were currently being fought a few miles north of Azkaban. Since Harry's victory over Voldemort Godric had been able to communicate with Dumbledore again, and Dumbledore had brought in all of Harry's friends to celebrate. He hadn't told them about Hermione.

After an hour had passed Harry, Dumbledore, Emily and Mr Weasley left the Ministry, agreeing to meet the other Weasley's and Hermione back at the Burrow later on. Once outside, the four of them apparated back to number four, Privet Drive.

The suburban street blinked into view, the afternoon sunshine hinting at Harry's joyous mood. A few steps behind Dumbledore, Harry stepped up the garden path. He smiled fondly at the neatly trimmed garden, and he realised that, despite his mal-treatment, he had missed the Dursley's. And when Aunt Petunia opened the door, he knew from the look on her face that she had missed him too.

"Harry!" she screamed, dashing forwards and pulling him into a fierce embrace. "Thank goodness you're alright!"

"Hello Petunia," a voice had spoken behind Harry before he could respond. Aunt Petunia released Harry as she peered at Miss Hilier. She drew in a sharp breath.

"Emily?" she whispered. "Emily is that you? Gracious it's been years! Do come in, all of you." Harry, Dumbledore, Arthur and Emily followed Petunia into the house and settled themselves in the living room.

"So, what happened?" Petunia asked seating herself next to Harry.

Harry told her everything, right from the moment he left for Hogwarts at the beginning of the year up until his arrival with Hermione back at the veil. Dumbledore filled in some of the blanks including the surrender of the Death Eaters at Azkaban, and of the continued struggle in the hills to the north of it. The Dementors had been defeated, and the Giants had been sent home, although Dumbledore and Arthur had stated their intention to reacquaint Giants with wizards.

"But he's gone forever now?" Petunia asked, seeking reassurance. Dumbledore nodded, but this question had reminded Harry of something Godric had said.

"Professor," Harry started slowly, "Godric said that wizards are reborn once they leave the next realm. Shouldn't we try and find out who Voldemort was reborn as?" Dumbledore beamed at Harry.

"I'm glad you thought of that and I'm one step ahead of you. I already have people in St. Mungos and all the other major hospitals, muggle ones included, and magic registries who are writing down the names of any witch or wizard born in the last 24 hours or so. There appears to be about twenty who may be magical who could potentially be Voldemort. It is likely he would be reborn in this country and so I shall keep an eye on any potential youngster. I will let any future headmaster or headmistress know if I am no longer in charge." Harry's heard jerked up.

"You're leaving Hogwarts?" he said, appalled. Dumbledore smiled at him fondly.

"My dear Harry," he said softly. "Not until I die."

The remainder of the afternoon was spent discussing all things; past, present and future. Emily and Petunia reminisced about Lily and the "good old days," as Arthur discussed battle plans with Aaron Shacklebolt, who had apparated to Privet Drive in search of the Minister. Harry and Dumbledore meanwhile, talked of the future.

"What do you think you will do now?" Dumbledore said, leaning back in his chair with his hand clasped gently on his lap.

"Move into Godric's Hollow," he said simply. Dumbledore nodded approvingly.

"A very wise move, one that will certainly make Dobby happy. And a career maybe? An Auror? A Minister?"

Harry smiled, recalling what his parents had said. "I think I have an idea." He laughed with joy at what they had said he should do and it finally started to sink in. It was over.

**EPILOGUE**

"I think one more interview should be enough, Harry," Hermione said, packing her quill into her bag. "One more and we'll be right up to date." Harry rose from his seat to let Ron and Hermione out of the house.

"We'll see you at Twybrook on Saturday," Ron said, smiling happily. "Box seats!"

"For you at least!" Harry said laughing.

"Bye Ginny!" Hermione called through to the garden, where Ginny was tending the rose thorns.

"See you soon Hermione!" Ginny's faint voice called back.

"Good luck!" Hermione whispered softly. She and Ron left the house and Harry watched as they disappeared into the afternoon air. He headed back through the house, giving Dobby a knowing smile and a nod as he headed through the kitchen, causing the little elf to squeal with delight as he hurried off to fetch Winky. By the time Harry headed into the garden the two little house elves were peering intently out of the window. He sat down on the rug next to Ginny.

"How's the biography going?" Ginny said, kissing him softly on the cheek.

"Pretty good actually," Harry replied thoughtfully, scratching his chin. "I never really liked the idea but after St. Mungos suggested it as a fundraiser and Hermione offered to do all the writing I could hardly say no could I?"

Ginny laughed. "No I suppose not. Though I do hope Ron can get more time off. You'd think with Voldemort gone their wouldn't be so much need for Aurors now!"

"There'll always be people to fight," Harry replied, slightly wearily. "Though I don't think we'll be seeing the likes of Voldemort again. Ron's team defeated the last resistance on the same day you finished at Hogwarts."

"I know," Ginny replied, "a memorable day for many reasons." Harry knew what she meant. Professor McGonagall had announced her intention to retire as leader of Gryffindor House and as Transfiguration teacher. Unbeknownst to Hermione, Dumbledore had already spoken to Harry on the matter of setting her up as McGonagall's replacement. Harry had agreed that this would be a brilliant idea and had volunteered his own help if it was needed. Dumbledore had declined to comment on that.

"Do you know what today is?" Harry said softly. Ginny smiled at him.

"Exactly a year since you returned," she replied happily.

"Indeed," Harry agreed, his voice shaking something. He felt a mixture of joy and fear in his heart as he reached into his pocket with his left hand. He shifted his weight, allowing himself to rest on one knee, capturing Ginny's hand with his right.

"Ginny," he said slowly, drawing the ring out of his pocket. It was a ring made in a fire lit by the birth of a phoenix, with a shimmering diamond glowing eternally in its centre. He held it out to her with a shaking hand, as she gasped, eyes darting between Harry and the ring he held out to her.

"Ginny," he repeated. "It's been a year since I returned, but I feel as though you've been a part of me since the day I was born. Will you marry me?"

Ginny's eyes leaked tears of unbridled joy. "Of course I will, Harry," she whispered, her hand closing around Harry's own as she hugged him tightly. "Yes!"

Harry held her close to him, his heart hammering in ecstasy inside his chest. He smiled broadly and he held her away from him. "Even without my scar?"

Ginny rubbed a tear out of her eye. "Yes Harry, I love you. Especially without your scar."

**THE END**

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and read this book even though it's taken so long to finish! I can't believe its finally done! Hope people enjoyed it and sorry for the numerous mistakes made! Good luck to anyone writing their own and lets all just hope that Harry makes it through JK Rowling's book! Thanks again.

TheGuitarist


	38. Link to sequel

Link to the sequel to this story, Harry Potter and the Secret Elite:

http://www. fanfiction .net/s/5182593/1/Harry_Potter_and_the_Secret_Elite


End file.
